Nine Wishes, Nine Tales
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: After retrieving Sasuke from leaving the village Naruto flees from the villagers and shinobi constantly tormenting him. He then has a talk with the kyuubi who offers him a deal of nine wishes to solve his problems. Will he use this for peace? For revenge? Only time tells. NaruKura.
1. Chapter 1: Nine Wishes

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

 **"Bijuu Speaking."**

 **'Bijuu Thoughts.'**

Naruto Uzumaki was exhausted now. He walked back towards the leaf village with the unconscious body of Sasuke Uchiha on his shoulder. He was tired and weak now, he just barely managed to defeat Sasuke at the valley of the end stopping him from leaving the village and going to Orochimaru. Naruto soon arrived at the village gates.

'I can't wait, I'll finally be treated like a hero for bringing Sasuke back. They'll finally see me as a hero and not as the fox.' He thought joyfully unfortunately for him he couldn't be more wrong then he was. As he slowly walked towards the village gates. Some villagers just came by. Several villagers ran towards Naruto. At first Naruto had a big grin on his face, he was thinking they were coming to congratulate him. However his happiness was short-lived as a villager knocked him down with a single punch. Another villager picked up Sasuke and said. "I'll get him to the hospital." The villager left carrying Sasuke. Some chunins then showed up, all their focuses were on Naruto.

"You demon, you could have costed us the last Uchiha! Do you know how much his Sharingan was worth?!" The chunin said angrily. Naruto mumbled in fear, "But, Sasuke was going to leave the village...I just." Another villager added on. "He probably wanted to leave because you were here! You demon fox!"

"Yeah, you'll kill us all!"

"Burn the demon!"

"Die in hell!"

"You're a bastard!"

"Monster!"

Naruto got up and then started to run, tears ran down his eyes like rivers, never had he experienced pain like this, his hopes crushed yet again. He ran and kept running. He didn't care as much of how tired he was, he kept running. As long as he could run he didn't care how much breath he had. He kept running, farther and farther away from the village.

Naruto had ran for about an hour straight. "Huff, huff." Naruto was now in the middle of nowhere, no trees or leaves to be seen, just plains and some tall grass. Naruto collapsed onto the soft grass, it seemed like the best idea in his hell of a world to just stay there and never, ever get up again. He slept.

In Naruto's mind.

 **"Grrrr...wake up kit."**

Naruto's eyes opened shocked, he found himself in the chamber of the kyuubi or the ninetails. "What do you want, I'm already too upset."

 **"That's the point, I sense massive hatred within you, I want to strike a deal with you. One that will benefit both of us."**

Naruto was upset, perhaps so upset towards the village that making a deal with the demon was not such a bad idea anymore. "Okay then, you bastard of a fox. What you want?"

 **"Hmm, you're much more understanding then I assumed. Okay then, here's the deal. There is a secret jutsu I can use that can grant wishes in exchange for one of my tail's worth of sacrifice. I will grant you nine wishes, if afterwards you release me from this accursed seal."**

Naruto wasn't amused. "Yeah right! Why would I release you! The day I do that is the day I die!"

 **"You idiot! Use your brain for once. The village hates you, it hates you beyond anything else. Use these wishes to fix that and then take this world for yourself. For either peace or vengeance, it's all up to you."**

Naruto was lighting up a little, but then he asked. "How do I know you won't just destroy everything afterwards."

 **"Because, sacrificing my tails really reduces my strength. It will take decades before my strength turns back to the strength I have now. But I don't care about that. I've been sealed away for too long that I don't care if I'm powerful. I just want to be free. No one will recognize me as the nine-tails, they'll probably mistake me for some random red fox in the wild. I'll live in peace in the wild. As you know tailed beasts cannot tell lies so do you accept?"**

Naruto was starting to think it was a good deal and there was no downside of it other than the lack of trust it seemed like a really good deal. "To bring peace to the ninja world, it's the goal pervy sage has, okay then you have yourself a deal."

 **"Excellent. Remove the seal halfway, then I can perform the jutsu."**

A spiral of red water lifts Naruto up to the seal that bound the kyuubi into the cage. Naruto released it halfway making the fox smirk that he was doing it.

 **"Good. Now before you tell me your wishes, I must inform you that there are limits to what I can grant."**

"Huh, limits?" Naruto asked.

 **"Yes. I am a tailed beast, not a god, therefore there are limits to what I can do. Don't worry, it shouldn't mess things up too much."**

"Oh, okay."

 **"There are 10 limits total. First I cannot grant control over elements, physical matter or spiritual energy. That is a god's power and beyond my reach."**

"Well, I guess that's not too bad."

 **"Second, I cannot grant the ability to bring the dead back to life. Sorry, but that is the death god's control not mine, so if you were planning on resurrecting your parents you're out of luck."**

"Aww man! Wait, you know who my parents are?" Naruto said curiously.

 **"Ah, yes, I remember that no one told you. They are Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the previous jinchuuriki for myself the nine-tails."**

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed out loud. "MY FATHER IS THE FOURTH HOKAGE?!"

 **"Yes, didn't you put that together? You have the same hair."**

"Well I guess I never figured it out. But still, WHAT?!" Naruto screamed again. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!"

 **"I'm not sure. I think it was to protect you?"**

"FROM WHAT?! FROM KNOWING MY FATHER WAS HOKAGE SO I'D HAVE NO REASON FOR THE VILLAGERS TO RESPECT ME?!"

 **"Hehehe, that's a good way to put it."**

"Just tell me the other limits!" Naruto demanded.

 **"You never were the patient type. Fine then. The third is I cannot grant you the position of high power such as a kage. Sorry, but you can't wish you were the hokage."**

"Who'd want to be hokage anyway..." Naruto said completely surprising Kurama that he said so.

 **'He's changing.' Kurama thought. "The fourth limit is that I cannot grant the ability to manipulate minds, unless it can be broken. In other words I cannot grant you an unbreakable genjutsu."**

"Well okay. I guess that's not too bad."

 **"Fifth, I cannot grant you unlimited chakra. But I'm pretty sure you figure that out. You can regenerate chakra like anyone and have large amounts, but not unlimited."**

"Oh okay..." Naruto was going to wish for that, but he was too used to having his hopes crushed to let it bother him.

 **"Sixth, I cannot grant you the ability to travel or see into the past or future, I didn't think you'd need it anyways."**

"Well, okay?"

 **"Seventh, you cannot wish for another living being to be out of existence. Or wish that someone will do something specific. That is manipulating someone's future and that is not allowed by the gods."**

"So I can't wish Sasuke dead?" Naruto asked.

 **"No." Kurama replied.**

"Well, okay, continue."

 **"Eighth, you cannot travel to other dimensions because that would anger the dimensional ruler of that realm."**

"There are other dimensions?"

 **"Yes, about 16 of them. One is ours. Then there's the kamui dimension, zombie planet, block land, and many that I will not get into."**

"So I can't travel to any of them?"

 **"Well, the kamui dimension is allowed, you simply need to wish for the ability to use kamui, which is an ability of the Sharingan."**

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

 **"Nineth, you cannot wish to control other tailed beasts. Sorry, but that's a contract the others made with me."**

"Well, I had no intention in the first place. I would be no better than the leaf if I did."

 **"Finally you cannot wish for more wishes, but that was pretty obvious."**

"I wasn't planning on doing that. Wait, if I release you, won't I die in the process?"

 **"No, that would be the case if I was at full power, but I will not be once the jutsu is done. The most that could happen is you faint for an hour or so."**

"Oh, okay. So my first wish is that I possess the Rinnegan."

 **"Ah, the great eyes of the sage himself. Good choice, but do you not want the Sharingan or Byakugan?"**

"No, those are Konoha's eyes, if I use them then I'm just another pawn under their control. I'll do things my unique way. Oh, but can you make it with kamui since Sharingan is the descendant of Rinnegan?"

 **"No problem, your wish is granted." One of Kurama's tails glowed a massive red and then dispelled as the energy blasted at Naruto. His eyes changed color from blue to gray gaining the eyes of the sage.**

"Cool." Naruto said he already felt an enormous amount of chakra building up inside him.

"Second, I wish to be able to regenerate cells and any damaged or missing organs at fast paces. As long as at least one cell of my body remains I can regenerate more."

 **"Okay then. Seems reasonable." Kurama's second tail glowed red and dispelled as well as the energy blasted at Naruto. When the jutsu ended Naruto felt stronger, like he was invincible.**

"Third, I wish for the ability to communicate with dead souls, sealed or not, so ya know, I can see my parents, oh and maybe the previous hokage!"

 **"I guess since you're not bringing them back the death god would allow that." Kurama's third tail glowed and the energy transfers to Naruto.**

"Fourth, I wish to be able to copy and learn any jutsu I see."

 **"Okay. How about this, you can absorb any jutsu your opponent uses, and if you do you can then use it."**

"Okay, sounds good."

 **Kurama's fourth tail glows and the energy transfers into Naruto.**

"Fifth, I want to be able to travel at light speeds. Just like my dad's flying raijin jutsu."

 **"Light speed travel it is." Kurama's fifth tail glows and energy transfers into Naruto.**

"Sixth, let's see. I wish for the ability to cast genjutsu completely under my control like Itachi's Tsukuyomi, but as long as possible. They can break it if their will is greater than mine."

 **"Well, okay. That's within the rules." Kurama's sixth tail glows and the energy transfers into Naruto.**

"I wish I can control my own emotions, so that if I want to be happy I can be and erase any negative emotions. Or if I want to be emotionless."

 **"Very well. It will make you more civilized."**

"HEY!" Naruto snapped back.

 **"You never were the very smart nor mattered type. You never had parents so I can't blame you."**

"Yeah, that's true..."

"Eighth, I wish I had the power to destroy this world in the case if I wanted too."

 **"Hmm, that's a broad wish. I put it in the way as much power as physically possible."**

"That works."

 **"Okay then, your final wish?"**

"Actually, this is for you."

 **"For me?"**

"I wish that you can be free and live in peace without destruction."

 **"Hmm, that is a kind wish, but that will happen anyways with or without. I won't spend my tail for that one, so now your end of the bargain, free me from this seal."**

"Right." Naruto takes the seal completely off.

 **"Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Goodbye Nine-tails."

Bright light engulfed the chamber and when the light cleared Naruto was on the field again. He could feel all his wishes giving him more power than he ever imagined. His goal was now in play, to bring peace to the ninja world.

"WATCH OUT WORLD, HERE COMES NARUTO UZUMAKI YA KNOW!"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yeah I know this chapter was a little short, but this is just the prologue so ya know. If anyone has any ideas for what wishes he should have done tell me in a review, I was having a little trouble thinking of them. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, the more I get the more motivated I am to write.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tale One: Naruto & Kurama

Naruto stood in a plain field, tall grass and no one around for miles and miles. Naruto grinned like a maniac, he couldn't feel better, he felt like he could take the entire world on in a fight and win. His eyes glowed Rinnegan and his body radiated a powerful golden aura. Naruto looked to his left. Naruto then moved at such an incredible speed one could mistake him for a blinding blur of lightning, he moved as fast as his father, but then SMACK! He ran right into a rock.

"Owww." Naruto said while his body slipped off the hard surface of the rock about 1 mile from where he was before, he had the power to travel at lightning speeds, but he never did think it would be easy. Naruto holds his hand to his bruise. "Well, hehehe, I didn't think it would be easy. I got to train harder!" Naruto looked around himself, multiple target rocks were around him, it was a perfect training field. "Aww man, if only I asked the nine-tails how to use all this before I released him."

 **"Yes, you were never that smart."**

"Huh? Nine-tails?" Naruto looked behind him and behind him on the ground stood a fox no bigger than half his size. It was small with only one tail. "Nine-tails is that you?"

 **"NO FREAKING HELL IT'S ME!" The fox said angrily. Even with its size the fox was scary.**

Naruto had a sweat run down his head. "Okay...can you help me master my new powers?" Naruto asked.

 **"Well...if you accept another deal." The fox said suggestively.**

Naruto sighed. "Okay, what deal is it this time?" Naruto sighed again seeing how the fox was crafty.

 **"It's nothing much, first off take a look at this." The fox's animal body glows red and then it begins to shape-shift. The fox's 4 paws turned into 2 arms and legs as the fox transformed it rose to Naruto's height.**

"Woah? Kyuubi?" Naruto says in shock.

 **Before Naruto knew it in front of him was a bright red haired girl about Naruto's height, with fox eyes, red and black clothing decorated with orange details. "What do you think?" The fox or girl, Kurama said with voice changed to more of a young girl's voice.**

"AHH!" Naruto almost fell backwards. "What the heck are you?! Kyuubi is that still you?!"

 **"Why are you surprised, well then I guess I'll explain." Kurama began to explain. "Okay, you see all tailed beasts can take the forms of humans to blend in with the population. This form is rather alike to your mother Kushina, the red hair at the least."**

"Okay? But if you can take any form why not a guy? I mean you are a boy right?" Naruto asked.

 **"Hehe, well technically I have no gender. You never knew that. Anyways, one thing is that tailed beasts can only take on forms of humans close to that of their jinchuuriki or previous jinchuuriki, I'm assuming you don't want a clone of yourself around so I'll settle with this."**

"Okay, but why exactly is that?"

 **"How am I supposed to know? I didn't create these rules."**

"Okay, so you're a human now. Why though?" Naruto asked referring to the deal from before.

 **"Ahh yes, I wish to travel with you. Won't that be fun? I will teach you everything there is to know about your powers." Kurama said back.**

"Umm, okay? But what do you gain from it?" Naruto asked thinking the kyuubi had a plan.

 **"Simple, living alone is just too bothersome for me. I've grown attached to your adventurous lifestyle. Since we are no longer 1 being. I can then assist you in your battles."**

"But I thought your powers were drained?" Naruto said back.

 **"Actually, I did lie to you about that part. I am low on power yes, but since you let me keep my last tail. I can still fight beyond normal ninja skills. Also within the next few years I can regain some more power, maybe 3 tails?"**

"Wait, I thought you said it would take decades to restore your power."

 **"Oh yeah, I said that to just convince you to agree with me. It will really take one year per tail."**

"YOU TRICKED ME! I though tailed beasts couldn't lie?!"

 **"I lied about that too." Kurama said smiling.**

"URGH! Fine you can travel with me, I do owe my powers to you anyways."

 **"Good. I knew you would say that in the first place. We have been one person for years now."**

"Ya know. You're kinda cute..." Naruto said drooling.

 **Kurama slaps Naruto in the face hard. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"**

"Oh yeah, by the way, if you are going to travel with me. You're my friend from...from..."

 **"I've got it covered. I am Kurama Uzumaki. One of the other last descendants of the Uzumaki clan from the hidden whirlpool village. You and I met on this very spot when I saw you running from the leaf."**

"Wow, that was very well thought out!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **"I plan ahead, something you might want to take notes on."**

"...really?" Naruto deadpanned.

 **"Nevertheless. Shall we get to work?"**

"Yes. But one thing, where did you get that name from? I mean Kurama's an awesome alias!"

 **"It's not an alias, it's my actual name. No one knows it so I can still use it in public and no one will identify me as the nine-tailed fox."**

"Huh. I just realized. 13 years and I never got your name."

 **"...what to do with you..." Kurama muttered.**

"That reminds me, what is happening in the leaf village now?" Naruto asked.

 **"Beats me. Maybe they're celebrating you leaving the village?"**

"That's cold..." That hurt more than the rock to the face.

Meanwhile back in the village...

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO JUST RAN OFF?!" She said angrily to Jiraiya once Jiraiya had told her what exactly had happened.

"That's what happened. Naruto just ran off into the forests, I would have gone after him, but I lost him in the crowd and didn't see which way he went. The kid's got some speed."

"I don't care about his speed, find him! Send Anbu to find him!" Tsunade ordered. Danzo whom was also in the room kept to his own thoughts, 'The kyuubi jinchuuriki is gone. That will do horrors to our village. The villagers must be happy, but losing our jinchuuriki is a major black eye to us. If another country chooses to attack us with their jinchuuriki we'd be defenseless.' Danzo turned to the Anbu behind him.

"Send out a report, Naruto Uzumaki is an S-class wanted criminal. He is to be captured and brought back on sight, but not, I repeat NOT killed. His bounty is 30 million ryo."

"Yes Lord Danzo Sir!" The Anbu then ran off to do as Danzo said.

"Danzo what the hell was that? You can't brand Naruto an S-rank criminal?!" Tsunade said in shock.

"Naruto ran away from the village, which makes him a criminal and missing-nin. You know as well as I that this is the best way to retrieve him."

"What do you think Naruto is?! An actual S-ranked criminal?! Bounty hunters could want to kill him!"

"There will be no reward for a dead corpse. That is all." Danzo said.

"UGH!" Tsunade sat back down and angrily slammed her fist. Danzo always took things too far.

Hospital Room, Konoha Hospital

Sasuke was resting in a hospital bed, he had already taken major damage and now he was resting so that he could recover. Restrains had been put on him so that he couldn't run again. His mouth was hooked to an oxygen machine as another machine monitored his heart rate.

"Ugh...ugh..."

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura standing above him. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke, you're okay!" Sakura hugged him tight.

"Okay, okay. Where am I?"

"The Konoha hospital. You were in bad shape when Naruto brought you back."

'So...the dobe beat me? I'll kill him someday, but not now. I need to focus on getting more power. But first to get out of here.' Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Sakura ... You ... were ... always there for me. I'm sorry ... I didn't notice."

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura said gleefully.

"I ... was ... only ... trying ... to come back, I changed my mind at the valley of the end, but this curse mark made me go wild. And Naruto ... he attacked me ... thinking I was a demon ..."

"Sasuke, you're not a demon. I'll kill Naruto if you want!"

"I want ... to go see Naruto now ... to tell him something I realized ... That he's the true demon."

"Yeah, you tell him that!" Sakura cheered.

"Please ... release me."

Sakura followed almost immediately and undid Sasuke's restraints. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and nailed Sakura's head with a quick punch knocking her out. "Now if only what I said was true." Sasuke's curse mark glowed and engulfed him again.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes. Orochimaru..." Sasuke jumps out the window.

Back with Naruto and Kurama

Kurama had just finished explaining the extents of Naruto's newly gained powers.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I want to see my parents!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **"Go ahead. I'll go with you. I'd want to see my previous host."**

Naruto made a few hand signs then hit the ground like he was doing a summoning jutsu. Smoke filled the fields and turned into a simply golden background. Nothing around, but that. From the clouds like they were above heaven 2 spirits arose from the clouds. 2 large figures of smoke appeared and they began to warp and take shapes. Colors emerged from the gray smoke forming the colors of Naruto's parents.

There stood Minato Namikaze, the 4th hokage and Konoha's yellow flash who was able to defeat an army of thousands alone and a master of seals.

And Kushina Uzumaki, the former jinchuuriki of the nine-tails, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of the leaf.

Minato was first to speak noticing Naruto in front of him. "N-Naruto, is that you? Does this mean that, you're..."

"It couldn't be..." Kushina said sadly.

"NO! No, no. Mom, dad, I'm not dead! I'm communicating with the 2 of you with one of my techniques!"

"Oh, that's a relief." Minato sighed. "So, how what technique is this exactly is this?"

"My own, I think I'll call it the Death Beyond Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **"You've got a knack for naming jutsu, I'll give you that."**

"So you've created a jutsu that can speak to the dead? Well done Naruto!" Minato said proudly.

"You're even more impressive than I thought ya know." Kushina adds on.

 **"Like mother like son, ya know..."**

"So, who exactly is this Naruto?" Minato asks referring to Kurama.

 **"Let's see if you can guess. Here's a hint, I'm the one who led to the death of both of you."**

"YOU'RE THE NINE-TAILS?!" Minato yelled. Minato instantly took a battle stance, even though they were in a spirit world and no spirit could hurt another.

"Naruto get away from that thing!" Kushina said concerned.

 **"Calm down."**

"I AM CALM!" Minato replied.

Naruto stood in front of Kurama with his arms out like a human shield. "What? Naruto what are you doing?" Minato asked surprised Naruto would try to shield the nine-tails.

"Mom, dad, calm down. This is Kurama, yes its the nine-tails, but I swear. The nine-tails is not evil. In fact its the reason I'm talking to you."

"THAT THING KILLED US, DESTROYED MOST OF THE VILLAGE AND KILLED HUNDREDS! IT'S FAR FROM NOT EVIL!"

 **"Yes. That's true, but it's not the full story."**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 **"When I attacked the village, I was under the control of another person who knew Kushina was having a baby and used that opportunity to free me and use me. You think that tailed beasts are evil in the first place. We are mere beasts, not actual demons."**

"Who was it that controlled you?" Minato asked.

 **"You're not going to like it. Obito Uchiha."**

 **Since I've got almost no time left today, I'll end the chapter here. Read, review, follow, favorite, it makes me more motivated to write! Also I made some changes to chapter 1 to fit things more. Also it's nearing the end of the school year where I have work so don't expect a fast chapter. Though I might write more if I get more reviews, follows and favorites. See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tale One Part 2

Minato and Kushina's eyes bulged very big. Obito Uchiha was the one behind controlling the nine-tails 13 years ago?

"T-that's impossible. Obito Uchiha is dead." Minato stated. Obito originally died at the hands of a boulder, only giving his Sharingan to Kakashi as a memory.

"Um, who's Obito Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Obito is one of my students, the others being Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WAS YOUR STUDENT?! HE NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So Kakashi trained you?"

"Well, up until pervy sage took over. He kinda favored Sasuke over me."

"Oh Kakashi..." Minato sighed.

"Anyways, Obito Uchiha is my student, he was kind of clumsy and dead-last in his class. But he worked up, he became chunin, one day he died in a freak boulder accident. That was the last we saw of him."

 **"Until that night. That masked man you fought was him in disguise and the same one who controlled me, he had the same chakra signature as the brat with goggles when Kushina visited your team. There's no doubt about it, plus the Uchiha's Sharingan allows them to hypnotize things, including tailed beasts, it would not be impossible. And you also have to consider, who could sneak through Konoha and easily know your weaknesses and moves like he knew you like the back of his hand as well as know Kushina was having a child?"**

Minato thought for a moment. Kurama had a point, Obito was the one of very few who knew those things and it was true that he possessed the Sharingan, which could temporarily take control of tailed beasts.

"Why should I trust you, you're still the nine-tails. Naruto may trust you, but I still do not." Minato pointed out.

 **Kurama bowed. "I'm sorry, if you don't trust me I understand fully. But you have to reconsider, there's no other way I can say this. But I apologize for attacking the village long ago."**

"A mere apology will not get me to trust you."

 **"I realize that, but you should be thanking me, if it weren't for me, Naruto wouldn't be alive now."**

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Minato and Kushina had the same question.

 **"You think any child can survive so many beatings and run for so long without dying or being exhausted out of their lives? It was only thanks to me that you've survived all the beatings and chases by villagers. It's why your injuries heal so fast, because my chakra heals them."**

"Oh, well thanks Kurama, you're a lifesaver!" Naruto gleefully said.

"What a minute, you mentioned beatings." Minato said concerned.

"Dad? Can you come here?" Naruto held out his arms as if he was inviting for a hug.

"Sure son." Minato walks closer to Naruto, he closed his eyes thinking he would finally get to have his son in his arms, but then Naruto nails Minato in the stomach with a punch. "Ugh..." He grunted Naruto's punch with increased power hurt like hell.

"Oh Naruto..." Kushina said sadly.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SEAL THE NINE-TAILS IN ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED BECAUSE OF IT?!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto..."

"ALL THE VILLAGERS LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS SOME MONSTER OR DEMON! NO ONE PLAYED WITH ME, NO ONE COMFORTED ME! I TRAINED HARDER AND HARDER SO I COULD GET RECOGNIZED BY THOSE VILLAGERS AND THEY STILL TREAT ME LIKE TRASH!"

Minato looked at Kushina, "We're sorry."

"SORRY AIN'T GOING TO CUT IT YA KNOW! ALL I WANTED WAS TO COME HOME TO A LOVING FAMILY THAT WASN'T ON A DUMB ROCK!"

"I NEVER EVEN GOT TO KNOW WHO WERE MY REAL PARENTS UNTIL JUST TODAY! I THOUGHT UZUMAKI WAS JUST SOME MADE UP CLAN. WHEN I ASKED ANYONE, THEY JUST SHUNNED ME MORE. I HAD TO LIVE ON THE STREETS!"

Minato and Kushina bring Naruto in. "We're sorry Naruto. We're so sorry. We had to seal the nine-tails in you to save the village. You would have been in danger if anyone knew you were my son, I had many war enemies who would hunt you down and kill you or take you hostage." Minato said.

"Dad..."

"We thought you would have grown up without trouble in the village and grow up a hero. We were so wrong.." Kushina said.

"Mom..."

"We're so sorry Naruto, please, we had no choice. Please forgive us." Minato said again.

"Mom. Dad. Of course I forgive you!" Naruto's tears turn from upset to joyful, he had waited all this time for this, he brings both his parents in for his first hug with his actual family.

Kushina looked at Kurama for a second. "You too, come on family hug."

 **"Me?"**

"Yes. Even if you're a demon, I understand now that you're not evil. You helped Naruto for so long, and you never intended to attack the leaf village. You're a part of this family too. You've even got my red hair ya know!"

 **"Thank you. It feels nice to know that I am not just a feared demon."**

Kurama joins in on the family hug. "You're, like a daughter." Kushina laughs a little. "You could even pass for looking like my daughter. Hehehe."

Minato smiles, "I'll admit, the nine-tails is not what I expected. So why don't you tell me more about your life Naruto? In fact you can both tell us."

"Sure dad!"

Meanwhile back in the village...

"Lord Hokage!" An Anbu comes rushing in. "Sasuke Uchiha has escaped the hospital. All hospital workers have been knocked unconscious as well as Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade slams her fist down, "Damn it all. I knew he wasn't trustable. Send out a report, Sasuke Uchiha is an S-rank wanted criminal and he is to be brought back to the leaf at any costs, alive! His bounty is 30 million, no make that 35 million!"

"Lady Hokage, are you sure? We need his Sharingan and we can't risk him being killed by hunter-nin." Danzo said.

"Oh, sounds awwwfuuullly familiar?!" Tsunade mocked.

"What are you waiting for do it, it's an order from the Hokage!"

"Yes Lord Hokage!" The Anbu went off to do so a little frightened by Tsunade.

Back with Naruto and Kurama.

"Okay then, where to begin?!" Naruto reviewed his life. "Well as you know I was often picked on by bullies, shunned by adults and I didn't have any friends when I was young."

"Still sorry about that Naruto, but you have friends now right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. Plenty of them. Well just earlier today I lost one."

"Who?" Kushina asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. He was my best friend, but all he thought of was revenge!" Naruto said starting to get upset again.

 **"In short. Sasuke tried to run to Orochimaru, Naruto stopped him. But Sasuke severed all ties with Naruto and Naruto got chased out of the village."**

"Orochimaru. I never trusted him, nor did I ever like the Uchiha clan, they were always thirsty for power. Jiraiya-sensei never did either. You didn't deserve anything you received, if anything it should be the other way around with this Uchiha." Minato mentioned.

"Oh yeah, pervy sage has been training me too. I even learned your Rasengan."

"Wow." Minato said surprised. "I'm very impressed. It took me years to perfect that jutsu. How long did you have to train to use it?" Minato asked.

"5 days." Naruto replied bluntly stunning Minato again. "F-five days! I'm most impressed. You're a talented shinobi Naruto, I'm proud to have you as my son, not to mention, you were the first one to befriend the nine-tails as well." Minato said smiling.

 **"Well, he was always the type to never say mean things. He did let me free so I've grown to like him."**

"Wait, did you call Jiraiya-sensei, Pervy Sage?"

"Yeah!"

"That's perfect!" Minato said chuckling. "So true ya know!" Kushina added.

"So Naruto? Who do you really trust in the leaf village. Who are your friends?"

"Well, there's my classmates. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino well he's not really my friend, but we know each other so. Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara too."

"It seems you've made many friends now." Kushina said.

"Yeah, but I can't forget my new best friend!" Naruto rests his shoulder on Kurama.

 **"How sweet."**

"So Naruto, this jutsu of yours that allowed you to communicate with us. How exactly did you come up with it?"

"Well actually, Kurama let me use it. It's the type of jutsu that was given to me by a sacrifice of Kurama's tails for a wish."

"I've never heard of this jutsu that sacrifices tailed beast tails to grant wishes. However it would seem the nine-tails was very generous to do so." Minato replied.

 **"It was a small price to pay for freedom. In fact, my power will actually be back to full faster now."**

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

 **"It would seem if I stay close to you. My power returns faster, don't worry it should have no effect on your own power. I think it's because if a tailed beast is near the one they granted their powers too, their powers will regenerate faster. It would be the same if I was sealed inside you. At this rate I should have all my power back in about two, three years tops."**

"That's awesome Kurama! We'll be unstoppable!" Naruto exclaimed.

Minato nodded, "So what other powers do you now possess."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Light fast speed, Rinnegan, Jutsu Absorption and Duplication, Emotional Control, Kamui, Regeneration, and some more."

Minato nodded, "Impressive lineup. What do you plan to use this power for?"

Naruto said right away, "For peace, I will protect those I love and care about."

Kushina smiled, "That's just the answer I was looking for. And who is it that you care about Naruto?"

"Well...Kurama of course, Iruka-sensei, the guys at Ichiraku, Jiraiya-sensei, Grandma Tsunade, and all my friends of course!"

"And the village?" Minato asked, after hearing about Naruto being chased out of the village he was wondering if Naruto still liked it or not, he sure as hell did not.

"I won't protect it. But I won't destroy it either, even though they completely deserve it." Naruto said.

Minato nodded, "Well, good. Nothing is gained from revenge. If you dislike something, just do not associate with it. We are not against leaving the village, as long as you don't plan revenge against it. If you can live happily somewhere else then we're happy for you."

 **"It seems our time is running out."**

"Huh?"

 **"The death god can't have us communicating for more than an hour."**

"Goodbye. Mom, dad."

"Naruto, it was nice to finally see you. And do me a favor. If Obito was alive 13 years ago, then he's alive now as well. Find him and bring him to justice."

"Okay, I promise dad."

"Goodbye Naruto, Kurama."

The light from the area dispelled and Naruto found himself back in the real world.

"That was really nice ya know. Thank you for the wish Kurama." Naruto said.

 **"No, thank you for freeing me. It was the least I could do." Kurama replied.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tale Two Naruto v Team Konoha

Hidden Leaf Village

It's been exactly one week since Naruto ran away and no sign of him. It was hard to catch Naruto as Kurama had trained him to learn to control his unbound powers and the 2 escaped from others in a blink of an eye. By now commotion amongst the 5 villages had started a rumor that Naruto purposely left the village because it was treating him bad. Unfortunately for the leaf village, that rumor couldn't be closer to the truth. For a long time jinchuuriki have been treated as sacred property of the village respective to them. If word got out that the leaf village drove it's own jinchuuriki out of the village, the other villages would be angered and might gang up on Konoha driving it into ruin.

Tsunade nodded out her window from the hokage tower. She sighed deeply. "Shizune, it's been a week since Naruto left."

"Yes, but we have to wait and hope he comes back."

Tsunade turned to face her, "I can't believe the villagers actually drove Naruto out of the village. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"For now we also have to come up with an excuse to the other villages on why Naruto is not in our village, before they find out the truth."

"I'll do it." Jiraiya came walking into the room.

"Hmm?" Tsunade curiously said.

"I'll go on the look for Naruto. The elemental lords already saw that Naruto was my student during the chunin exams. We'll say he's out training with me for a few years. That will give me some time to find him and bring him back."

"That could work." Tsunade said. Shizune agreed.

"Good. Leave finding Naruto to me. He can't be too far and he can't stay hidden forever. That blond ball of fire sticks out like a traffic cone. I'll find him."

"I'm counting on you Jiraiya." Tsunade said. "I'll go announce to the village about this plan."

"Actually." Jiraiya stopped her. "Only tell the clan heads and council, don't tell anyone else and don't tell them to tell anyone either. I don't want the villagers to worry, nor do I want Naruto's friends to worry about him either. As far as they know Naruto is still in the village somewhere."

"Okay, I'll do that. And one more thing."

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"If Naruto isn't back, I'll kill you..." Tsunade said darkly.

"Hahaha. You got it." Jiraiya said with a wink.

And so it was. Tsunade told the council and clan heads about what occurred and how they planned to deal with it. Naruto's bounty was taken off before anyone could view it. To everyone else Naruto was just on a training journey with Jiraiya, who left in the middle of the night avoiding detection. It was commotion among the villagers at first, but it slowly calmed down. For Jiraiya his mission began to find Naruto and get him back.

Otogakure...

"Well, well, I never imagined you would come here on your own...Sasuke..."

"I want power, give me it. Orochimaru..."

 **2.5 years later...**

A brief recap of what happened. So the leaf village went on with it's normal business and returned to it's normal daily life. Over the time people forgot Naruto even existed. For each of Naruto's friends. Sakura started to learn and train under Tsunade and became chunin as well as Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji and Tenten who all participated in the chunin exams in Sunagakure about 2 years after Naruto left.

Several weeks earlier Gaara was elected the 5th Kazekage and held the chunin exams to make up for the last one which was interrupted by the Konoha Invasion by Orochimaru.

After the chunin exams, Neji, Kankuro and Temari all took and passed the jonin exams and became jonin.

Kakashi sometime between the times learned to use his Mangekyou Sharingan.

A new group of villainous people became known among the villages the Akatsuki, which had already kidnapped Fuu the seven-tails, Roshi the four-tails and Han the five-tails.

Naruto and Kurama moved from place to place training and staying hidden from Jiraiya who searched high and low for them.

Naruto had almost mastered his newest powers. He could perform the flying raijin jutsu without the use of seals. He mastered 5 of the 6 Rinnegan paths, excluding the Naraka path. He had learned many, many new jutsu from every element. He could use kamui to the most effective mode. Kurama had regained full power and continued to train with Naruto also teaching him about the sage of six paths and the history of shinobi. Kurama figured out the Akatsuki was hunting tailed beasts through communication with the other tailed beasts. Naruto and Kurama made many types of joint-combo jutsu for themselves and fended off some hunter-nins. Naruto and Kurama also discovered some new hidden villages.

Yamagakure: The village hidden in the mountains. Location: Northwest of the land of rocks in high mountains.

Mineragakure: The village hidden amongst minerals. Location: West of the land of wind in a place with rich ores and mining caves.

Necragakure: The village hidden in the shadows. Location: West of the land of wind, hidden deep in a forest and mountainous area covered by fog.

Purugakure: The village hidden in amongst lakes. Location: South of the land of waves.

Through those places, Naruto gained some new clothing which is made up of a black outfit with orange highlights. His shippuuden outfit (since it's never explained where he got it from!) along with a black cape-like cloak with a hood which is worn over. Kurama wears a black coat with red highlights, black leggings, and a necklace charm made of a fox's nails. Both had aged to about the same height.

Now back to the story:

With Naruto and Kurama, somewhere near the hidden leaf village

(FYI: From here on out Kurama's Bijuu voice is in bold. What's not in bold is more of a teenager voice)

"It's been two and a half years ya know."

"Yes. Are you emotional about being here again?" Kurama asked Naruto.

"Na, not really." Naruto replied. "But I do want to see everyone again."

"But what about those villagers? Don't they still hate you?"

"Oh yeah... But I really want to see Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and the others. I bet they've grown too."

"Yes, I do know that. But still, those villagers overlooking you. Perhaps we could use some other way to lure them outside the hidden leaf?"

"Well, maybe, but what?"

"Hmm, I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me on it." Kurama smirked.

"Okay, what?"

"Well, you. They assumed you ran away 2 years ago. Therefore they'll be running at the first chance to catch you. No doubt most of your friends would want to see you. So they'll come running out. And that's when we attack."

"Attack?"

"We need someone to test our skills. Who better than your old friends? We can keep the power on low so we don't harm them and we'll get to see how they've changed too."

Naruto thought for a brief moment and then exclaimed. "Well okay, let's do this!"

Konohagakure Interior

"Lady Hokage, it would seem Naruto Uzumaki has been spotted outside of the leaf village!" An Anbu reported.

"NARUTO! THIS IS IT! Alert team Guy, team Asuma and team Kurenai to retrieve him, now! Be sure to have backup ready, we need to capture him!" Tsunade quickly ordered. "However, be sure to tell the teams to only meet with Naruto and guide him back to the leaf, do not tell them that Naruto is a missing-nin, keep it within the boarders of the agreement."

"Yes sir." The Anbu went out to do so.

Leaf Village Exterior

In a plain field Naruto and Kurama waited for others to come they had smirks on their faces.

'Here they come.' Naruto thought. In a moment the plain fields were filled. All the members of the Konoha 11 excluding Sakura were now gathered.

"Naruto you're back!" Kiba yelled out. "I don't now why the hokage ordered 3 teams to guide you back to the leaf, but let's go."

"Naruto, who's that?" Tenten asked, pointing at Kurama.

Naruto and Kurama took a quick look at each other and then smirked then gathered up chakra. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Both of them said they unleashed 2 massive fireball streams heading right for the 3 teams.

"AHH!" They said in unison.

"Eight-trigrams rotation!" Neji makes a quick move rotates in front of the fireball.'

"HA!" Guy also makes a quick move using a rock from the ground as a shield to the fireball.

"What is going on?!" Lee asked.

"Naruto what was that?!" Kiba asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! FIGHT ME! IF YOU WANT ME TO COME BACK TO THE LEAF FIGHT ME!"

"Fight? Naruto, what's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, Naruto what are you saying?" Neji added on.

"If you won't fight, I'll just have to come at you! Combo 2 Kurama!"

Kurama jumps in the air. "Fire Style, Searing Migraine!" Kurama unleashes a bigger flame than before from her mouth.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Naruto unleashes a blast of whirlwinds. The wind combines with the fire to make a massive attack it sends each of the Konoha 11 and their senseis flying back onto the ground or trees.

"N-Naruto, what's he doing?" Hinata fearfully asked.

"He's asking for a beat-down that's what!" Kiba gets up and charges at Naruto with Akamaru following.

Akamaru turns into a clone of Kiba. "Fang over fang!" They both spin heading towards Naruto. Both stop just before they hit unable to go any further towards Naruto.

"Almighty Push." Naruto holds his arms out and Kiba and Akamaru go flying into trees hard.

"What was that?!" Ino frightfully asked.

"Ino, Choji." Shikamaru said telling them for their formation attack.

"Right."

"Mind communication technique." Ino does that allowing Shikamaru and Choji to communicate via telepathy.

"Shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru has his shadow go towards Naruto trying to stop his movement.

"Yeah right." Naruto scoffed. Naruto seemed to just disappear and in mere seconds Shikamaru found a foot directly to the stomach and himself flying into a tree. Ino received a direct punch to the back and Choji got a leg sweep to the head sending them down for the count.

"So fast." Kurenai mentions. 'Even faster than the 4th hokage. Could he have used the 4th's jutsu?'

Naruto reappeared back in the spot he was. "What's going on?! I come back and all I'm looking for is a good fight! Show me more strength!"

"He's pushing us to the limit." Shino mentioned. "Parasitic Insect Jutsu. Go." Shino sends his insects at Naruto.

"I never liked those bugs. Almighty Push." Naruto holds out his hand repels all the insects like a simple swarm of random bugs he took Shino off his feet and down.

"Shino." Hinata goes to her partner's aid.

"Focus on me! Universal Pull!" Naruto holds his arm out and attracts Hinata towards him.

"AH!" Another arm emerges from Naruto's side and Naruto grabs Hinata by her coat and multiple smaller extension arms come out of Naruto's machine-like body and restrain her in the air. One arm was at her neck choking her.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji goes charging in at Naruto. Neji thrusts his palm only for Naruto to dodge it and then grab Neji with another arm that emerged and restrain him as well doing the same to him.

"Let them go!" Lee charges at Naruto as well.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto uses his original arms to create 5 shadow clones to keep Lee busy. The shadow clones create Rasengans.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto nails Lee with 2 rasengans seeing him flying backwards. The other 3 rasengans nailed Guy after he was distracted by Lee.

Asuma ran at him next with his chakra blade ready. Naruto avoids both his slashes and then catches his blade with a third machine arm. "I wanted more of a challenge." Naruto absorbs Asuma's wind chakra and then repels Asuma backwards quickly switching between Preta to Deva path.

Kurenai took a shot capturing Naruto in her genjutsu. "Got you."

"Really?" Naruto reverses Kurenai's genjutsu with his own overpowering her and making her fall from the strain.

"Too bad." Naruto throws Neji and Hinata down whom were both unconscious and deactivates his extended arms.

"That was fun wasn't it Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"I guess, I was hoping for more." Naruto replied.

"Perhaps I gave you too much power."

"Nah, I wasn't even using a tenth of my full power."

Kurama giggled a little and then said, "Perhaps we should heal your friends, they seem hurt."

"Yeah, you're right."

 **Before anyone asks, yes that is Necragakure from my other stories, it won't play too big a role here so don't mind it too much. I'm still deciding whether or not to have my OCs make cameo appearances.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tale Three Hinata's Arc

Naruto and Kurama recently defeated 9 of the Konoha 11 and several jonin with absolute ease.

"Look she's waking up." Naruto said. Hinata eyes opened wide after being unconscious for 1 hour. "Are you okay Hinata. Sorry I knocked you out." Naruto said chuckling.

The others were already resting with some medicine provided by Kurama's regeneration jutsu and some wild herbs which Naruto gathered after learning some medical treatment while in Purugakure. Kurama was treating the others while Naruto tended to the 2 previously unconscious Hyuga, personally put unconscious himself using the powers of the Asura path.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

Neji was next to Hinata resting against a tree after taking some medicine, "Lady Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked.

"I think so." Hinata responded after checking her body for any wounds.

"You're lucky Hinata doesn't have any serious injuries otherwise I would have to kill you." Neji said to Naruto.

"As if you ever could." Naruto said back with a smirk.

"Then let's fight here." Neji stood up getting slightly angry.

"You'll only get yourself killed." Naruto said getting into a battle stance and changing his eyes to Rinnegan.

"You little." Neji growled.

"No Neji. Naruto's right, you would only get yourself killed." Hinata said surprising Neji.

"But Lady Hinata."

"No, Naruto didn't mean it."

"Lady Hinata?"

"She's right Neji. I didn't mean it. I just wanted a battle after not battling for so long." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Neji can you leave me and Naruto alone?" Hinata asked making Neji wonder why.

"Uh, yes Lady Hinata." Neji went off to tend to his own team.

Naruto deactivates Rinnegan and turns to Hinata. "Why did you ask Neji to leave?"

"Well..." Hinata begins to shed a few tears.

"Hinata! Why are you crying." Naruto sits down in front of Hinata.

"I-I..." Hinata stutters. "I know."

"You know what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I-I, know why you left the village." Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered what Hinata was talking about.

"I know why you left the village." Hinata said sadly.

"You know why I left? Well doesn't everyone?" Naruto asked, he and Kurama had assumed when Naruto left the village took it as good news and moved on.

"Everyone just thinks you're on a training journey with Jiraiya."

"So they made up that lie?" Naruto said shocked and then growled.

"Yes...I think none of the others know except me."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I'll go on the look for Naruto. The elemental lords already saw that Naruto was my student during the chunin exams. We'll say he's out training with me for a few years. That will give me some time to find him and bring him back."_

 _"That could work." Tsunade said. Shizune agreed._

 _"Good. Leave finding Naruto to me. He can't be too far and he can't stay hidden forever. That blond ball of fire sticks out like a traffic cone. I'll find him."_

 _"I'm counting on you Jiraiya." Tsunade said. "I'll go announce to the village about this plan."_

 _"Actually." Jiraiya stopped her. "Only tell the clan heads and council, don't tell anyone else and don't tell them to tell anyone either. I don't want the villagers to worry, nor do I want Naruto's friends to worry about him either. As far as they know Naruto is still in the village somewhere."_

 _What neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade noticed was that Hinata was on the other side of the door in the hokage's office using Byakugan to hear and see everything. She was only going to report in the results of her mission, but she heard about Naruto and decided to listen without being noticed, as she was so good at already. She had already seen Naruto's name in the bingo book from earlier in the week and was also going to ask about that._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"With what I heard from the villager's rumors I knew the reason you left was because you finally had enough with the mistreatment in the village. I saw your name in the bingo book for the week it was out. What I don't understand is why you would leave the village... and me..." Hinata said sadly.

"Why? Well, as you said. The villagers drove me out of the village, if I'm not wanted here I shouldn't return, after all I don't have anyone to count on in the village, no family and no really close friends. Except maybe Iruka-sensei, pervy sage and grandma Tsunade. I just feel empty, being seen as a demon or a monster, I don't even deserve to be in the village and if that's true so be it."

"You're not a demon, you're a person, jinchuuriki or not."

"Yeah, but all they seem to see me as the fox that destroyed the village years ago. And you know what...I'm brainless for not doing this earlier. I brought Sasuke back from attempting to leave the village and I'm treated like I was the one who got him to leave, it took that to make me snap. But I should have left years ago, I wouldn't be in so much pain, but now I have new powers these villagers have no idea what I can do." Naruto then lowed down and said in a depressed voice. "Sometimes when I cried myself to bed, I wondered, are the villagers right? Am I a demon? I ask that many times with no answer."

Hinata smacks Naruto in the cheek hard. "YOU'RE NOT A DEMON DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Hinata?" Naruto groaned.

"I WON'T LET YOU TALK ABOUT YOURSELF LIKE THAT!"

"But...why?"

"Because..." She paused, "I care about you. More than anyone does..."

"You care about me? But that's just saying things like everyone else, I've heard that before, once too many from villagers who thought they cared about me when I was young, it was just a trap to try and break my spirit."

Hinata made direct eye contact with Naruto and spoke with full seriousness. "I'm not joking. I'd give up my life for you. I swear it."

"But, why would you care for me?" Naruto asked seeing Hinata speaking up.

Hinata paused again, then she sucked in her gut and decided now was a better time than never to tell Naruto about her feelings. "Because. I love you."

"Hinata..."

"I've loved you since we met. I always wondered why everyone treated you like a demon. I knew that you didn't deserve any of it. But it's your courage that made me fall for you."

"My ... courage?"

"You never gave up, no matter who stared down at you and you came this far. When you left it broke my heart. I managed to keep it in until now so no one would worry about me. But..." Hinata hugged Naruto tight, it felt so warm to her she could feel all her pain and heartbreak healing.

"Hinata. I don't know what to say...I've never been good with these moments."

"You don't have to be...just don't speak."

"You're the first to say that..."

"Hmm?" Hinata looked at Naruto with curiosity.

"You're the very first person to tell me that you love me..."

"What?..." Hinata recoiled in surprise and shock.

"Other than my parents, whom I don't remember much about, no one has ever said they loved me. I know people do, Iruka-sensei, Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, and others I know they love me. But you're the first to tell me that to me directly."

"I-I d-don't believe it." Hinata stuttered.

"I feel as if I can trust you Hinata, therefore I'm going to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

"That girl that I fought with. She's." Naruto referred to Kurama.

"Oh...I understand..." Hinata said sadly she was hoping this wasn't going to come the time where Naruto rejected her love.

"No Hinata. It's not what you think." Naruto said surprising her.

Naruto was using his human path to read Hinata's mind, his mastery over it allowed him to use it without killing the one who's mind was read. "I can see them. All the times you thought about me. I can see it all. You really do love me."

"H-how can you see?"

"A part of my Rinnegan. A new technique I gained before I left the village. I can read your mind with it and you know what?" Naruto paused. "I see how sad you would be if I rejected you."

"Oh..."

"So I'm not going to. I want you to know. That I love you back."

Hinata blushed, she waited so long for those words. "Thank you."

"And that girl. You have to promise not to tell anyone." Naruto brings himself directly in eye contact with Hinata. "I feel like I can trust you. So you'll tell no one of this, promise."

"You have my word. And I never go back on my word."

Naruto smiled a little at that, "Okay. That girl, she's...the nine-tails."

Hinata's eyes bulged wide. The nine-tails was the reason Naruto was tormented all these years, but to the others she just seemed like a regular 15 year old teenage girl. "But...how?"

"I'll explain everything to you later. But I have one more thing to ask."

"What?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Huh?" Hinata did envision those words in the future, but not exactly like this.

"I can't stay in the village. I just can't. I want you to come with me on my travels around the world. Me, you and Kurama. We'll find allies and eventually bring the ninja world to peace and unity."

"That sounds like a dream."

"It will be reality, I have my word for it. And you know I never go back on my word. Kurama will help me achieve it, can you help me too?"

"Kurama?"

"That's the nine-tails' name. Don't worry its actually a really kind person once you get to know it."

"I-I don't know." Hinata thought. 'Should I go with Naruto. It would be my dream to walk and fight alongside him, but I can't abandon the village.'

"I know it's a lot to ask Hinata. And if you don't want to come, that's fine. But I can't stay in the village. Since I left the village, I'm supposed to be a missing-nin, but considering that lie grandma Tsunade made up, I guess I'm not so I'll stay around, but not in the village. I will be off again soon for more travels."

"I'm not sure..."

"I'll give you time to think Hinata. Until tonight at most. Then I've got to get going before the leaf village finds me and tries to force me away again, or tries to capture me for any dumb purpose, or for the sake of Kurama."

Naruto shrugs. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and others are coming with backup. I'll leave for now, I'll be back for your answer tonight at the village gates at midnight, I'll wait for an hour. If you show up I know you'll come with me. If you don't I'll know you refused my offer and that's fine too."

"Kurama, we're leaving!" Kurama nodded and then they both took off.

Naruto and Kurama jumped away into the sky and jumped quickly into the forest and out of sight within a few seconds.

"Everyone!" Sakura and Kakashi jumped in along with multiple chunin and jonin.

"What happened?" Sakura asked seeing most of them resting with bandages on their injuries and multiple bruises and dust all over.

"Naruto happened." Shikamaru responded.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi added on.

"We saw Naruto, and he attacked us and he beat us down good."

"Naruto alone?!" Sakura gasped.

"Well, he was with another person. A girl about 15 years old, red hair, amber eyes. I've never seen her before."

"How did he defeat all of you?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's just say Naruto's got some more tricks up his sleeve now. He moved so fast and his attacks were so powerful. I'll fill you in specifically back at the village."

"Still Naruto and whoever that girl was gave us some herbal medicine. So he didn't mean to harm us too much." Ino added on.

"Well, at least Naruto wasn't intending to kill you. But still, I'd like to punch his face in!" Sakura said clenching her fist.

"I don't think that'll work." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, Naruto countered all of that in our battle. He's too fast, so strong and too unpredictable to even try and launch a direct assault on him."

Konohagakure, Hokage's Office

"DAMN IT!" Tsunade grunted her eyes shook violently as did the rest of her body, 'The first time Naruto has been this close to us and he got away. Well he always was the unpredictable type. And the reports say someone was with him. What has he become?' Tsunade thought, 'Has he learned to control the nine-tails? Is that how he won? Maybe...'

Leaf Village Hospital

"So give me a full description of what techniques Naruto used?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru whom was resting in a hospital bed.

"Well. First Naruto used a fireball jutsu and then the great breakthrough jutsu, I'm assuming he has more elemental jutsu around those two elements or more considering this is Naruto after all. He also moved so fast I couldn't even see him coming. Then he nailed me, Ino and Choji with taijutsu."

"Could it be?" Kakashi thought, 'Could Naruto have learned his father's jutsu?'

"Let's see, he also had some sort of weird machinery coming out of his body, it was like Naruto was a machine and human at the same time. And there was one jutsu that repelled Kiba's attack with incredible ease, it was invisible too. There was also a jutsu that pulled Hinata to him, same concept, but the repulsive force was changed to attractive forces. Also he somehow absorbed the chakra of Asuma-sensei's chakra blade and reversed Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu on her."

"It would seem Naruto has gained many new jutsu, the question is how?"

"Beats me, it's such a drag..."

With Naruto and Kurama they jumped across trees.

"Do you think my friends will be okay, maybe we overdid it?" Naruto said.

"No, I don't think so, our medicine is the best we've got, they won't have sustained permanent damage, except on their prides for being beaten by you alone." Kurama replied.

"Hahaha, you're such a jokester."

"Haha, maybe..." They both landed in a plain of grass.

"So this is where you've been Naruto!"

"Huh? That voice!" Naruto turned around to see his master. "Pervy sage!"

"Ugh. After all these years you still call me that...nevermind. You're coming with me back to the leaf village."

"Yeah, no. I'm not going, because I'm not wanted there."

"Kid, it's been two and a half years, me and Tsunade are worried about you."

"Doesn't matter, I still care about you, but I'm not coming. I travel the world now!"

"Well technically you are a missing-nin, so I have to bring you in. Even if it's by force." Jiraiya took a stance for battle.

"Bring it on pervy sage! Kurama, I'll handle this alone!"

"Very well." Kurama backed off the fields.

Naruto began running at Jiraiya with a rasengan automatically ready using only one hand to gather chakra with ease. Jiraiya did the same and both rasengans collided with fierce force. To Jiraiya's surprise his hand was in horrible condition when the aftermath hit. Naruto's hand was unharmed, while Jiraiya's had bruises all over.

'Incredible power...' Jiraiya thought.

Naruto moved so quickly that Jiraiya didn't even see him and nails his master in the stomach with a swift kick. "OH!" Jiraiya smacks into the bushes. He bursts out shaking off the dust. "You're stronger Naruto. I guess I can't go easy on you if I want you to come back."

"Don't try it pervy sage, you might be my teacher, but you can't beat me!" Naruto shows Jiraiya his Rinnegan.

'It couldn't be.' Jiraiya thought at the sight of Naruto's eyes. 'It's those same eyes. It's the same as Nagato's eyes. But how could Naruto have them? Did Naruto ... steal them from Nagato? Or from Nagatos's grave? Or did Naruto have them in his bloodline all along? I've never known Uzumaki or Namikaze to have Rinnegan as a bloodline, so where did he get them from? There's no doubt that it's Naruto and not Nagato in front of me.'

"Naruto, where did you get those eyes."

"Oh these little things. From my friend the nine-tails!"

'The nine-tails? Did Naruto befriend the nine-tails? I've never heard of tailed beasts being able to awaken eye powesses.'

"Did you befriend that demon fox, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, that's mean to talk to like that to my friend in front of her!"

"What?" Jiraiya turns to see the resemblances between Kurama's human and beast form. The red hair for the nine-tails red fur, and the eyes, they were the same as the actual beast.

'That girl is the nine-tails? That's impossible!'

"You won't tell anyone about the nine-tails will ya pervy sage? If you do I'll have to kill you." Naruto said in a jokingly voice.

"I would appreciate it pervy sage." Kurama adds.

"Naruto! What are you thinking befriending that demon!"

"That's rude pervy sage. Its not a demon, its just Kurama, my friend."

"That thing destroyed half the village 13 years ago and killed the 4th hokage!"

"Yeah, but it was being controlled against its will!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jiraiya then stood confused and stopped his battle stance.

"I'll explain." Kurama said.

Otogakure

"Soon Kabuto, I will be able to take that boy's body for myself."

"But don't you think he'll become troublesome, he knows you're going to try."

"Precisely. However his use of the curse mark will allow me to take his body when he weakens. He'll never see it coming and then the Sharingan will be mine..hehehe."

Sasuke looks over the fields and at a cloud in the sky. "...Naruto..." Sasuke takes out his katana and shows off its sharp edge in the sunlight. 'You will die to me and the mangekyou sharingan will be mine.'

Back with Naruto, Kurama and Jiraiya after Kurama explained what happened to Jiraiya.

"Satisfied?" Kurama said after explaining.

"Yeah. I can't believe that happened Naruto. You're the first to befriend the nine-tails. And what a beautiful beast she is." Jiraiya said staring at Kurama with a smug face.

"PERVERT!" Kurama yells in his face.

"It's wonderful that this happened Naruto. Though I still have to say, you have to come back to the village."

"No pervy sage. I'm free now. I go around the world making allies in the different nations and eventually I'll use this power to bring peace to the ninja world!"

"That's a wonderful goal Naruto. If anyone can find the way to do it I think you can."

"While I can't join you on your journey, I will happily support you in any way I can."

"But visit now and then Naruto. Or we'll get lonely without your attitude."

"I don't know. I don't want to be hated again."

"Naruto, it's just some villagers who don't know left from right. Besides, you don't even have the nine-tails anymore, you'll be fine."

"Yeah...but still I can't forgive them for making my life living hell. I won't seek revenge, but I can't stay in a village that mistreated me."

"I understand. Just know you've got support when you need it. I'll report back to Tsunade, and I'll report about Obito Uchiha." Jiraiya jumps off back to the leaf. 'He's becoming more like his father everyday. Minato, you have a wonderful son.' He thought.

"Let's move." Naruto and Kurama jump off as well.

Nighttime

Naruto and Kurama rested near a campfire eating some recently caught fish.

"Hmm. Hmm."

"Naruto, is something on your mind?" Kurama asked.

"I just can't get over what I saw in Hinata's mind."

"Her love for you?"

"No. When I looked into her mind, I also saw Hinata's horrible past. It's no wonder she likes me so much. We're kind of alike in a way. I don't mean to insult myself or her, but Neji once called us failures. That's how we're alike."

"I see. Hinata really likes you. She's a good kunoichi and a kind person. She's also the only one of your friends who hasn't tormented or shunned you, not even since you were kids."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm stupid for not noticing her until now."

"Though, she did stalk you."

"Yeah. I never really noticed until I actually looked inside her mind."

"I noticed, when I was sealed in you I noticed her a lot. I didn't tell you because if you're too stupid to not notice, you don't deserve to know."

"HEY! Well, I guess you're right ... hahaha." Naruto held his hand on the back of his head and snickered.

Hyuga Complex Interior

Hinata walked around the halls pacing over and over with her head at the floor and her hands frantically shaking, panicking about what to do about Naruto. She was happy that Naruto had finally returned her feelings, but she was also upset that she might not be able to stand by him. She hadn't yet told anyone about this situation. Knowing her father he would downright object and her sister would just tell her father as would Neji.

Hinata was stopped pacing when she realized she had run into her father while distracted.

"Hinata? What has gotten into you?" Hiashi asked.

"Um-um." Hinata stuttered.

"Anything? You're more nervous than normally." "You can tell me anything, Hinata, as your father you may speak to me without worry."

"I-I." Hinata stuttered again. She tried her best to keep her tears in, but they were slipping out. She sucked in and spoke. "Naruto came back to the leaf village. And, and..."

"Naruto? As in the nine-tailed fox brat who defeated Neji in the chunin exams." As a clan head Hiashi was more than aware of the plan Tsunade had, therefore he was aware that Naruto was actually a missing-nin and Hinata knew her father knew it.

"Naruto, wants me to go with him...on his journey to bring peace to the ninja world." Hinata said with a glimmer of hope that her father would approve of it.

"No. Naruto is a dangerous person. It's not safe nor good for the clan for you to run off with him."

"But..." Hinata was cut off by Hiashi.

"No buts. The Hyuga are honorable and I won't have the honor tarnished, by having you associate, let alone run away, with that demon fox."

"I love Naruto..." Hinata mumbled.

"What's that?" Hiashi thought he heard wrong.

"I love Naruto and he loves me too!" Hinata yelled out.

"So this liking from when you were young has turned to a crush and then love." Hiashi knew Hinata liked Naruto, but never would he expect for it to turn to love.

"Yes. I want to be with him. Please." Hinata was basically begging her father.

"No. No matter how much you beg, the clan comes first. I'm sorry, but you cannot love Naruto."

"Naruto, made me into what I am! I won't abandon him!" Hinata said becoming more brave.

"So did Naruto make you into a failure to the Hyuga?" Hiashi asked.

This made Hinata retreat back into her shyness. "N-no ... but ..."

"There are no buts Hinata. If you refuse to listen to reason, then I may have to take drastic measures."

"Y-y-you m-mean?!" Hinata said fearfully.

"Yes, the caged bird seal. I cannot allow anyone to tarnish the clan's honor. You are my daughter and I care for you, but all good leaders know that the clan comes first." Hiashi paused and then said. "So are you going to stay with the clan, or go off with that demon fox?"

Hinata thought for a long time and then sucked in again. "I won't abandon Naruto. I won't. I love him and you can't change that!"

Hiashi sighs deeply. "Fine then, you leave me no choice. I will prevent you from making the wrong choice by force."

Hiashi snaps his fingers and 2 Hyuga come running from the halls and surround Hinata. "Hold her down." The 2 Hyuga easily wrestle Hinata down and pinned her forcefully.

"No, father please!" Hinata cried out in fear, but Hiashi only had an emotionless face. Hiashi said nothing and then Hinata blacked out from a direct palm to the face.

 **Read, review, follow, favorite! The more I get the more motivated I am to write more and more!**

 **FYI: This is not a NaruHina story. I know I probably portrayed a little too much affection in this chapter, but it's all part of a plot. I won't give spoilers yet.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tale Three Part 2

**FYI: I'll refer to Kurama as a girl even though I stated the nine-tails is genderless. It's just because it makes more sense and sounds a lot better than saying 'it' hope ya don't mind.**

 **Again, this is not a NaruHina story. It's merely part of the plot. This chapter will explain what I mean.**

 **A few of my OC will appear in this chapter. Don't mind them too much, one will play a role in Naruto's team. But it won't steer away from Naruto and Kurama.**

12:40 am, Hidden Leaf Village Gates

Naruto waited very patiently for Hinata to come, or not show up at all. He was only going to wait for an hour and so far it's been 40 minutes. He was beginning to think Hinata wasn't coming, but he had to stay for the full hour to know for sure. Naruto sighed. Kurama was back at their campsite sleeping peacefully in the woods like a fox.

Hyuga Complex

Hinata was in her bed. Her head still felt pain from the seal being cast on her, some bandages were put over the seal to try and weaken the pain. She was trying hard to try and resist the urge to just jump up, sneak out and run away forever with Naruto. But that urge was so tempting. She ran the positives and negatives in her head. It seemed the only thing that would happen if she stayed in the leaf is being a slave to her own family. Whereas on the other hand, running away with Naruto would grant her the freedom she pretty much deserved, and she would forever get to be with her love. Whereas if she stayed she would probably never see ... him ... again. That thought spiked Hinata's urge over the limits.

Hinata quickly sprang up from her bed and took her clothes on in record time. She gently stepped through the complex using chakra to block her footsteps. She jumped out of the gates and looked back only once. She stared angrily. "Failure huh? I'll show you." Hinata jumped across buildings in the night hoping that she wasn't too late to catch up with Naruto.

Konoha Gates

Naruto sighed. Hinata probably wasn't coming. Naruto started to walk away, when he felt chakra nearby. He recognized that chakra like the back of his hand. Naruto turned around, Hinata was on a dash right to him.

"Huff ... huff ... I ... made it Naruto ..."

"You look exhausted Hinata. Why are you so late, I was just about to leave."

"I-I had a lot to think about."

"Well, that's fine. You're here so that means you've agreed to come with me?"

"Yes. I have. I only want to be with you Naruto."

"Let's get out of here before someone notices us." With that Naruto and Hinata vanished into the dark forest and nighttime skies."

1:30 am, Campsite

Naruto and Hinata made it back to the campsite without any trouble. It was simple to see in the night thanks to their individual eye prowess's seeing through the dark. Kurama was sleeping on the ground, she was already used to sleeping like a fox, so she didn't require any bed. Naruto had fashioned a small bed out of twigs and leaves, another for Hinata just in case.

"So Hinata, get some rest, we'll be moving out first thing in the morning."

"Actually ... Naruto ... can I talk with you?" Hinata said with her fingers pressing against each other showing she was nervous.

"Oh, sure Hinata, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto sat down on a log, he gestured Hinata to sit next to him, which she did gladly.

"W-well. My father, he ..." Hinata paused letting out some tears.

"Hinata, don't cry, I'm here." Naruto held her close trying to comfort her.

Hinata thought the feeling of Naruto's body pressed onto hers was the best feeling ever, it was so warm on her tender skin. "Naruto. My father put." Hinata took off the bandages off her forehead.

"Hinata..." Naruto said shocked, he had only seen the caged bird seal only once before. When Neji showed him during the chunin exams, of course he never forgot it. Naruto brought her in closer. Hinata felt like she could let out her feelings, she left her tears run down.

"Don't worry. Don't cry. I'm here." Naruto then remembered something from his travels in Necragakure.

 _FLASHBACK TO NARUTO'S TRAVELS ABOUT 1 YEAR AGO._

 _"So you were a branch family member? Where's the caged bird seal?"_

 _"Oh, so you noticed. I managed to reverse that seal using a scroll I obtained before I left the clan. It's rather complex, but it removed the seal full and clear, no pain or side effects."_

 _"I'll be sure to come to you if Neji or someone wants it removed."_

 _"Of course. I'd be happy to share my technique with other branch members."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS._

Naruto sucked up and then said bravely. "Don't worry Hinata. I know someone who can remove that seal."

Hinata's tears momentarily stopped, "Y-you. Do?"

"Yes Hinata. We'll visit her first. We'll get that seal removed. It's far, but it's worth it for you."

"Thank you Naruto!" Hinata hugged Naruto hard.

"No problem. It's the least I could do."

"The least?" Hinata wondered what Naruto meant.

"I saw your past. All those times you were looked down on when I read your mind earlier. Let me just say, I'm sorry for you."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I was never strong enough."

"You were always strong enough. Don't feel bad."

"Thanks."

Kurama was barely awake. But she could make out Hinata and Naruto's conversation with her fox hearing, which was much sharper than human. "Naruto..." To tell the truth she was actually a little jealous. Naruto looked over, she quickly closed her eyes so Naruto wouldn't notice she heard his conversation. She went back to sleep before Naruto or Hinata noticed.

The next morning. Hidden Leaf Village

"I know she did it!" Hiashi said stomping down the halls angrily.

"Lord Hiashi, we don't know that." Neji said walking down with him.

"Yes, we do! Don't be foolish Neji, it's more than obvious. Send out an announcement. Hinata is no longer part of the Hyuga, she is also to be placed in the bingo book for a bounty of 20 million. However she is to be brought back alive, so that she can face proper punishment."

"But..." Hiashi cuts him off.

"Those who ask are questioning? Are you questioning me?"

"No. I understand sir." Neji walked off to do as Hiashi ordered.

Hiashi sighs, 'Sorry about this my wife. Our daughter has made a choice beyond my control. But I will make sure she pays the price.' Hiashi went into his office.

Hokage's Office

"Yes. Hiashi I will do so." Tsunade said to Hiashi over a communicator agreeing to but Hinata in the bingo book by his order. Normally Tsunade would hesitate, but if they could capture Hinata, she would most likely lead them to Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade, anything?"

"As much as I hate to say it, Hinata Hyuga is to be placed in the bingo book. Tell Danzo."

"Right." Shizune went to go inform the Anbu.

Jiraiya passed Shizune as she walked out of the door. "Jiraiya. Did you find Naruto?"

"Yes. I did." Jiraiya replied with a voice that stated he still failed his mission.

Tsunade's eyes bulged, but then she noticed Naruto was not behind Jiraiya. "He's not here?"

"He refuses to come back to the village."

"I could have predicted that. Naruto showed up yesterday near the leaf and defeated his friends and 3 jonin."

"Hmm." Jiraiya knew Naruto's story. It would be best to keep it private. Even from Tsunade, he would tell her when the time was right.

"So. You met him too?"

"Yes. He's become much stronger."

"Do you know how he became so much stronger?" Tsunade asked making Jiraiya paused for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I think the nine-tails may have something to do with it though."

"You think so?"

"It's just a hunch." And also a lie.

"Also, Naruto informed me about Obito Uchiha."

"Obito? Didn't that kid die about 17 years ago?"

"Well he's alive. Naruto told me he's the one who controlled the nine-tails long ago to attack the leaf village."

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"It's all true. It makes sense too doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, Uchiha do have the power to take over tailed beasts with their Sharingan. Okay, this is major information."

"Be sure to say in the bingo entry, that Obito is the Akatsuki member with an orange mask."

"Right. I'll do so." Tsunade nodded and with that Jiraiya left.

'Naruto ... good luck on your journey.' Jiraiya thought.

Anbu Black Ops Headquarters

"Lord Danzo." Hiashi approached him.

"What is it Lord Hyuga?" Danzo opened his one eye and spoke.

"I require an elite task force to take down my daughter Hinata."

"Sorry Lord Hyuga, I do not deem it necessary to use more force to capture one girl, especially of her caliber of strength."

"Yes, that is true. But Naruto Uzumaki will most likely be defending her. If you capture her, you'll also get Naruto, the one you wanted for a weapon. But we've already learned of Naruto's impressive strength."

"You do make a solid point. But I will require other reason." Danzo responded.

"Of course. I'm not a fool. I've already given you the funds from the Hyuga to do so. Also you will have my utmost support in becoming the 6th Hokage."

"You know me well Hyuga. Okay then I will dispatch my elite team of Anbu to assist the Hyuga, as well as some powerful jonin to assist you in capture of Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki, as well as that red-haired girl who works with Naruto. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes. Thank you Lord Danzo." Hiashi bowed. "I expect the Anbu and jonin to be with my Hyuga clan warriors when we depart in 2 days."

"Very well."

Necragakure, Land of Shadows. Naruto had teleported them there using his kamui, which could send him to anywhere he's already been. Otherwise he prefers to just travel by foot and enjoy the journey.

"What is this place?" Hinata asked.

"Necragakure, a village I discovered while I traveled around. We'll find her here."

Naruto stopped by a cafe. It wrote 'Moonlight Cafe' on the board.

"This is where they should be." Naruto, Kurama and Hinata went inside.

Hinata looked around. The walls were decorated with red flowers and black background. It was awfully like a Sharingan pattern in some places.

"There they are." Naruto said pointing to a table where 3 girls sat. The first thing about the first was she had Rinnegan eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long black coat down to her ankles, black shirt and leggings, and a black rose in her hair. The second girl looked almost identical to Hinata, only her hairstyle was longer to her waist and spiked like Mei Termui's. The third girl had ripped clothes, shorts and a black mini-skirt, but the most noticeable was a large red triple bladed scythe on her back attached to a long gray wire. She had silver hair which was in 2 long braids.

"Sidra! Hikari! Yukiko!" Described in that specific order above.

Sidra turned to face Naruto. "Oh Naruto. It's nice to see you. What brings you back here to the hidden shadow village?"

"Well actually." Naruto turns to Hinata and realized she was locked staring at Hikari, as was she staring back.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked making Hinata snap out of her trance.

"Well, well. If it isn't Hinata Hyuga and here no less. I guess you finally snapped and abandoned the clan. The caged bird seal says all of it." Hikari said using Byakugan to see through Hinata's bandages on her forehead.

"She needs the seal removed Hikari." Naruto said.

"Hmm. I don't know. I don't like to help main branch members. But considering you have the nerve to actually come here and ask me. Anyone who abandons the clan has already proved themselves of my trust. I'll do it." Hikari responded. "Follow me Hinata."

Hikari leads the 3 to a plain field. Flat and perfect for rituals, clear night skies. Hikari held her hands together in a very interesting way, it was the exact opposite the sign used for branding the caged bird seal. "Kari Purification." Bright green light engulfs the room covering Hinata's body. From her forehead the seal appears glowing hard and the light transfers from her forehead into the light surrounding the room and then the light stops with the seal removed. Hinata looked in awe.

"That should do it." Hikari collapses to her knees. "Ugh."

"Hikari?!" Naruto goes over to help her. "Sorry, this technique requires a lot of chakra. Branding the seal is easy, taking it off not so much."

"If that was all you required from me, I will be off."

"Yes, that's all thank you Hikari." Said Naruto.

Hikari disappeared into a massive whirlwind, it was her version of a teleportation technique.

"Hikari is amazing..." Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered why Hinata said that.

"I'm just ... worried."

"Why? And about what?"

"I ask myself, why would someone as strong as you choose someone as pathetic as me?"

"WHAT YOU'RE NOT PATHETIC. Don't be overwhelmed. Strong or not, we'll still reach our goals."

"That's right. We should stay for 2 days in the village. Then we'll move out again." Kurama mentions.

"Yes, thank you Kurama." Naruto nodded back. Naruto didn't notice, but Kurama actually turned a little red after Naruto looked away.

"Let's go." Naruto said to the 2.

"Yes."

"Ok."

The 3 of them left the fields

Outskirts of Konohagakure

Sasuke stood overlooking his former village with his Sharingan pulsing hard over his old memories that he intended to erase permanently with the deaths of his former teammate, 'This village ... It would seem Naruto is no longer in the village, where could he be?' Sasuke wondered after discovering Naruto wasn't in the village from some commotion amongst the villagers.

'He will find him if it's the last thing I do. And I will kill him.' Sasuke said without emotion as he was so good at doing so.

'Hmm?' Sasuke saw Neji running down the streets very quickly, like he was running from an avalanche.

'What's he up to?' Sasuke ignored and got out of there before anyone saw him.

1 day later...

Naruto, Hinata and Kurama payed a small visit to Sunagakure before they were going on their next journey. As another jinchuuriki Gaara kept Naruto hidden from anyone from the leaf that was visiting the sand village. However Naruto's visit was going to be turned violent when someone attacked the village.

It was near night now. Deidara a member of the Akatsuki was raiding the village on his large clay bird to soar through the sky. His mission was to hunt down and take the one-tail jinchuuriki Gaara alive and back to base for extraction of his beast. Gaara faced off against Deidara in the skies of Sunagakure. Deidara fought intensely and almost overwhelmed the young Kazekage, but Gaara held strong. Gaara launched his sand at Deidara covering his arm in the sand. Deidara attempted to blow it up with his clay bombs, but was unsuccessful. Gaara then closed his hand using his signature sand coffin crushing Deidara's arm and tearing it right off his body. Deidara sucked up the pain and continued his fight, using the C-3 bomb to try and bomb the city, Gaara countered by using his sand to block Deidara's bomb. However using sneaky tactics, Deidara hid clay in Gaara's sand and sand critters crawled into Gaara's sand sphere and blew up. Gaara used the last of his chakra to moved the sand out of the village where it wouldn't fall on any villagers. As a results he fainted and Deidara's bird caught him.

'Huff ... huff. That took a lot more effort than I thought. Oh well, I better not keep my man busy.' Deidara said as he flew out of the skies. Suddenly a large fireball blows in and goes right into Deidara's bird scorching the wing and making Deidara fall out of the sky. Naruto jumped into the sky and catches Gaara's body from falling and sets him down with Kankuro. Naruto then turned to Deidara.

"Well, well. You're the nine-tailed jinchuuriki that Itachi failed to capture. I didn't think I'd need to fight 2 jinchuuriki."

"Forget him you're fighting me blondie." Deidara turned around to see Kurama also ready to fight, he didn't recognize her as the nine-tails yet though.

"Well, I have no idea who you are." Deidara felt inside his pockets, 'Damn, I have almost no clay left, plus my chakra's too low from fighting the one-tail. Taking on the nine-tails is too risky. But I doubt they're going to let me escape easily.'

"He's all yours Kurama." Naruto said before smirking.

'Okay then, I have to use what I've got left.' Deidara takes out the one ball of clay he had. "Okay then." Deidara molds the clay into a dragon and then smoke poofed and the dragon became huge. "Let's see how you like my art." Deidara grunted at his lack of chakra, 'I've only got enough for 3 or 4 shots I need to get away.' Deidara jumped on his dragon. Without hesitation he felt Kurama on top of him pinning him down with just her 2 hands. Of course Deidara only had one, his other being ripped off by Gaara. "You're dead. Akatsuki." Kurama turned her hand into a large chakra cloaked claw.

"Art is an explosion. HA!" Deidara's body imploded. The truth was in the smoke, Deidara had escaped leaving a clay clone to replace himself. Unfortunately he had failed his mission to capture the one-tail. Kurama didn't move, her body was shielded by a massive chakra cloak that protected her from any damage by an explosion.

"Are you okay Kurama?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was nothing compared to my chakra shield."

"Okay, we at least we stopped him from making off with Gaara, and the one-tail."

Baki made his way to Naruto and Kurama. "The sand village thanks you." He said then bowing before he tended to Gaara.

"We did good." Naruto said.

"Yes." Kurama added.

The next day...

Naruto, Kurama and Hinata spent the night in Suna and had just left, now they were journeying to the land of water for their next travels. Unfortunately the quickest way was through the land of fire, but Naruto wasn't worried at all since he knew all Konoha's tricks by hand and would not be surprised by anything they might throw at him. Hinata was a little nervous, but she kept her anxiety in since she was with Naruto. Kurama was not frightened at all. She still was a tailed beast after all, very few things scared her.

They traveled through the forest, but Anbu had their eyes of them.

Akatsuki Base

"So you failed to capture the one-tail?" Pain said to Deidara.

"I can't face 2 jinchuuriki one after the other. It's just too much for me."

Pain sighs, "Very well then. They nine-tails seems to be the strongest of the jinchuuriki so leave the capture of it to me. Deidara, Sasori, you are to go for the three-tails next. Hidan, Kakuzu, you will go for the two-tails. Itachi, Kisame, I will leave the one-tail to you. This meeting is adjourned."

Pain and Konan were in one room. "Konan, what do you think of this."

Pain turned open the bingo book and in the entry was Obito Uchiha, bounty of 50 million ryo. The description in the text matched who they thought was Madara Uchiha.

"There is no mistake. This Obito has been impersonating Madara."

"What should we do?" Konan asked.

"Eliminate him when the time is right." Pain said.

'Madara' or rather Obito was looking the shadows and angrily stared. 'Those fools have figured me out. I won't be able to maintain my cover for much longer. I will take matters into my own hands.' Obito then disappeared using his kamui.

 **That's this chapter. Remember, read, review, follow, favorite the more the better! There are 3 parts for tale three so look forward to the final part next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tale Three Part 3

**Authors Notes: First I'll take the time to say this.**

 **One. Finally they fixed that weird problem with the reviews! I really appreciate all the reviews because it's nice to know my written is actually being enjoyed. Sure yeah, some of it is criticism, but I don't mind that in fact I like it so I can fix it in my future stories. It's all good stuff so thanks guys!**

 **Two. I know I'm probably having major problems with the canon-fanfiction matching, but I'm not perfect, trust me it took a long time to figure out what I've been written so far, and where the fic will go next is a bother too and it's not meant to be 100% correct with the cannon and I'll say this it could be much worse (I mean point to me a fanfic that does not have these issues, not even once). For those who are pointing out all those things, I appreciate it because I can fix those issues in the future with other stories, but it's already written and I can't change the entire plot, so stop trying to change something that cannot be changed! I realize everyone has opinions, but don't read a story to insult it. I'll answer in a few words.**

 **MY STORY. MY WRITING. DEAL WITH IT**

 **(I'm sorry for saying this to everyone who actually respects my story)**

Sasuke waited in the darkness. He had just caught Naruto walking out of the corner of his eye. It was enough to make him hide and wait for the perfect time to attack and kill him. Sasuke knew taking on Naruto, Kurama and Hinata all at once was much too risky, as he could barely match Naruto himself during the valley of the end. Of course Sasuke didn't think of Naruto as too strong, but his predictions were farther from the truth than he thought.

Naruto knew Sasuke was there, how could he forget Sasuke's chakra single. He slightly nudged Kurama and Hinata to be cautious of Sasuke's attack.

"All 3 at once. What a lucky find." Tsunade said to Danzo who was next to her looking at the 3 missing-nin all gathered in one place.

"Let's not waste it." Danzo said, his first intention was to capture Hinata as Hiashi ordered him to, his second intention, capture Naruto and make him a loyal leaf shinobi again, it would be in the best interest in the leaf to have their jinchuuriki back. "Capture all 4 of them, alive."

"Yes sir." The Anbu gave the signal to some jonin and other Anbu already in position for an ambush.

'So she's finally come. This is it.' Hiashi thought and then moved out with 10 Hyuga.

"Kurama, Hinata, I sense many chakra signatures coming towards us."

"Do you think we should run?" Hinata asked.

"No, too many. We're surrounded. Worse case we'll teleport away. But I want to have a little fun, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. Let the slaughter begin." Kurama chuckled.

Tsunade landed with a crash onto the ground in front of the 3 shinobi. Danzo landed right beside her and several Anbu behind them they all stared at the missing-nin standing in front of them.

"Look here Naruto. We don't want any violence. You and your companions are to surrender."

"Umm, not happening." Naruto makes a massive whirlwind gather up and it made everyone in the area shake a little in fear with the exception of Kurama. "Well, you still want to fight?" Naruto asked smirking largely.

"Yes. Wood Style." Yamato hit the ground and wood came up from the ground and surrounded the 3 shinobi in a large cage.

"Got them." Kakashi and Yamato land on the battlefield.

"Kakashi-sensei. Long time no see. I don't think I know the other one."

"This is Yamato." Kakashi said.

"Oh, so you think this wood style will hold us?"

"It's doing so now." Yamato said.

Naruto makes massive invisible gravitational waves gather around him. "In that case, almighty push." The wood bursts out instantly and everyone in the area struggled to stand on their feet from Naruto's attack. "You were saying?"

"Get him!" Danzo said making Anbu and the jonin begin to attack.

"Show no mercy. Summoning jutsu!" Naruto hits the ground after making a few hand signs and a diagram appears on the ground and smoke fills the area. A large pterodactyl-like bird appears from the smoke. "Hinata, stay in the air. Me and Kurama will handle this." Naruto said wanting to keep Hinata safe. Though he did fully trust in her abilities, he also knew that Hinata hadn't yet mastered them and would be awfully risky to have around and may get caught in the crossfire.

"O-okay." Hinata jumps on the bird and it takes off into the sky far enough out of reach.

"So shall we?" Naruto said turning back to his opponents and then to Kurama.

"Oh yes." Kurama said her eyes burning with fighting spirit and rage.

Naruto makes his arm turn into a large blade using the power of the Asura path. "Let's do this." Naruto raised his other arm and it turns into a massive blaster. "Take this!" Naruto fires large blue lasers into the crowd at will making explosions where they hit. The Anbu were tossed all over the place by Naruto's fierce attack.

"Get him!" Danzo said.

Kakashi runs up to Naruto and attacks with his lightning blade. Naruto takes his sword arm and slashes back with lightning charged into it.

"Hahaha. Nice try Kakashi-sensei." Naruto kicks Kakashi in the stomach flinging him back. Naruto then ducks to avoid an Anbu's blade and punches him into the sky. Kurama generates massive fox claws onto her hands and goes into the crowd clashing her claws with the Anbu swords.

'I'll wait...' Sasuke said as he turned around he noticed 5 Anbu already behind him and they charged at him. Sasuke hits the ground and unleashes his chidori stream bursting around him and blowing them all back. Sasuke then disappeared in the commotion, when the Anbu noticed they walked up to see no trace of him remaining.

"He got away." The Anbu said disappointingly.

"Wood Style." Yamato uses his wood style to try and imprison Naruto. The wood never reached the intended target as Naruto simply smirked at the futile attempt to capture him.

Naruto exclaimed, "No way!" Then just disappeared in blinding speed a yellow flash is what one could describe it as.

'That's the speed Shikamaru told me about.' Kakashi thought. 'He looks like the 4th more and more.' Yamato was then nailed in the back with a knee kick sending him flying down and rolled several times before hitting the tree and groaning on the ground.

Kurama tucks in her arms and bursts them out, a massive blast occurred with that action. "Tailed Beast Shockwave!" Kurama unleashes a massive shockwave that repels everyone in the area away from her with a massive boom. Kurama's eyes were burning with that of a demon and she looked like a fierce fox targeting her small rodent prey.

"Slaughter them all!" Kurama roared out. "Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation!" Kurama unleashes a fireball much bigger than normal fireballs. It was like a fireball from the world of gods. It was massive and Anbu screamed in fear at the approach of it. The ones caught were burned beyond recovery.

'Who is that?' Kakashi thought looking at Kurama. 'It couldn't be, those eyes?!' Kakashi thought correct.

Naruto kicks an Anbu back. His mere taijutsu was enough to crush others under his mighty heel. Naruto only laughed at the futile attempts to kill him.

"Ninja art, Super Beast Scroll." Sai rode on a large white painted bird and soared through the air at Hinata. Whom was watching the battle from high in the sky with Byakugan. Riding safely out of the way on Naruto's summoning bird, she would not be safe for long. Sai jumps off his bird and landed on Hinata's bird. Hinata instantly noticed because of her Byakugan's vision. She sprang up and turned around taking her stance for battle. She had never battled an Anbu and was a little nervous, but she was more than aware that losing would either mean her eternal imprisonment in the village, or death sentence either in the village or on the very field she flew above.

Sai jumped at her with his katana slashing at her. Hinata could see all the attacks coming and avoided them easily. Sai's sharp eye caught her and he slashed only managing to take off a part of Hinata's coat, but a little closer and it would have cut skin and spilled blood.

Hinata knew she would never win by just dodging. She begins to unleash some gentle fist attacks, but was cautious to not step and fall from the attitude she was at, a fall would mean certain death. Sai also was cautious of that, but his Anbu training made him more resistant and unaffected by fear.

Sai gets backed into the corner by Hinata's attack, which he knew that if making contact it would take out his chakra network and result in his loss. "Ninja art, Super Beast Scroll Lions." Sai quickly takes out a scroll and paintbrush and paints 3 lions from his scroll which emerge and slash Hinata with their sharp claws making some blood spill from her arms and chest. "Ugh." Hinata fearfully falls back and Sai tackles her right off the bird leaving a paper bomb on the bird. As Sai and Hinata fall off the bird the bird explodes with Sai's attack. Sai's painting bird comes around and catches him before he hits the ground. Sai nodded at his work as Hinata fell from the skies.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled out at the top of her lungs. Naruto instantly heard it and looked into the sky to see Hinata heading towards the ground very quickly. He reacted back quickly as well by using a technique. "Wind Style, Deadly Tempest!" Naruto unleashes a massive wind jutsu. It was a tornado-like attack that spiraled around everyone making Anbu and jonin fall over and into boulders or trees nearby. But most and foremost, the tornado caught Hinata and stopped her descension. Naruto made a giant jump into the air using his Deva path powers to repel himself further into the sky. He catches Hinata in mid-air with a quick shot.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. NARUTO!" Hinata yelled out.

"Wind Style, Vacuum Blast Barrage!" A massive vacuum blast came in from nowhere and shot Naruto down from the sky and Naruto hit the ground with a large crash. Hinata crashed in a nearby tree and landed on the ground hard, her arms and chest hurt way too much from the injuries she took from the battle with Sai to get up, at least not right away. Naruto saw in front of him the source of the attack. Danzo Shimura. The head of the ROOT and Anbu Black Ops Organization.

"Danzo." Naruto said glaring angrily at him. Danzo was never trustable. He most likely wanted to simple take the position of Hokage and run power-mad with it. The third hokage had his suspicions with Danzo, but those suspicions died as he did.

"Naruto Uzumaki. By order of the village, you are under arrest." Anbu surrounded Naruto having him outnumbered 30 to 1.

"You think Anbu will take me down?" Naruto stood up instantly, his wounds and bruises healed like they were never there in the first place. "Hinata get out of here. I don't want to catch you in the crossfire."

'How is this possible? Can he regenerate?' Danzo's eyes bulged as Naruto had suffered immense damage without a single scratch to be seen on his glaring face. 'He is truly the leaf's most unpredictable foe.'

"Now time to end this battle!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto's body became covered with a sphere of rotational energy. "Almighty Push!" Naruto unleashes a bigger gravitational force than before making Danzo and all his subordinates fall over in the immense power. Trees and stones fell down and crashed with a massive bang. Dust filled the fields with the destructive force Naruto unleashed. Tsunade landed right in front of Naruto still standing.

"Look Naruto, we're not here to fight you."

"Look Grandma Tsunade, nothing you say will make me change my mind of going back to the leaf."

"Is there nothing we can do to convince you?"

"No." Naruto glared back, his eyes showed that no was his answer and he wasn't afraid to back his answer up with power. Tsunade took a step back in fear of Naruto's immense chakra giving off powers beyond what she could know.

Kurama slashed apart her enemies and then turned to face Kakashi. "Who are you? Tell me?" Kakashi demanded of Kurama.

"My name is Kurama. Kurama Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" Kakashi's eyes bulged, of course it was a complete alias.

"I stay with Naruto and I will defend him. So prepare yourself Kakashi Hatake." Kurama generates massive chakra. From her chakra an orange cloak covered her body from head to toe. The energy surged and pulsed. (This is the same form as Naruto during his fight with Neji in the chunin exams).

'What is this chakra?' Kakashi took a stance from Kurama, he felt as if he knew this chakra from somewhere before, somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"AH!" Kurama charged at Kakashi and massive fox claws generated from her hands. She slashes at Kakashi who managed to barely avoid by jumping back. 'She's fast.' Kurama jumps at Kakashi slashing over and over. It took a lot of skill Kakashi had to dodge them all. Kurama kicks Kakashi into the air. "Got you!" Kurama appears behind Kakashi and slashed, but Kakashi disappeared in smoke, it was merely a shadow clone. Kurama landed and Kakashi's arm grabbed onto Kurama pulling her underground.

After burying Kurama, Kakashi resurfaces. "So why don't you tell me more about yourself, and what technique your using?"

Kurama smirked, as if Kakashi could serious defeat her that easily. "Sure why not. Or I could..." Kurama bursts out of the ground with immense power. Kakashi's eyes bulged at this. "Time to get serious." Kurama growls and gets down on all fours. "Hehehe, can you handle this?" The chakra on Kurama turned more shaped into 2 fox ears and paws on her hands and feet. One large chakra tail appeared on Kurama's back. It was her one-tailed version one state. Kurama could take all the forms that Naruto could in tailed beast state, this was the same form that Naruto used on Sasuke during the battle at the valley of the end.

'This is!' Kakashi knew what he was looking at. 'There's no mistake. This girl is a jinchuuriki also. But what sealed beast? From what she looks like it's a fox, but the nine-tails is the fox tailed beast and Naruto is still alive, how can this be?'

"HEY! No staring off into space!" Kurama charged at Kakashi with massive attacks with her claws. They sliced through rocks like mere butter knives to cream. Kakashi was a meatball compared to them. Kurama continued to attack Kakashi.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi generates massive electricity in his hand and the power sparks into his signature technique, the lightning blade or the chidori. Kakashi charged at Kurama with all he had.

"It's no use!" Kurama held out her hand and a spirally ball gathered in her hand. 'Now for a trick I learned from the kit. No, I shouldn't call him that. From Naruto.' In her hand spun a very known technique, the fourth's very own Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

Kurama nails her red covered rasengan powered up with tailed beast chakra with Kakashi's lightning blade. When the attacked collided it was Kakashi who was sent flying backwards and into a tree. He had severely underestimated Kurama's nine-tail chakra.

'That was too easy. I should go back up Naruto.' And with that Kurama left leaving Kakashi groaning.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you belong to the leaf, why don't you simply give it up. I can summon the rest of the leaf village here to take you down." Danzo threatened as calmly as he always was. Naruto only smirked all through his words.

"I could crush your village in one night! What makes you think I'll surrender?!" Naruto ridiculed Danzo's dumb demands like they were a gentle breeze to his hurricane.

"You are jinchuuriki, you are meant to be under the leaf's control. Demon foxes are not to be running wild."

"Well, I guess it's a good time now to tell you that I'm no longer a jinchuuriki." Naruto said making Danzo and Tsunade question what Naruto meant.

"Naruto, what do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple. I removed the seal and released the fox."

"YOU UNLEASHED THAT DEMON FOX?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Tsunade yelled out.

"Oh simple. That the fox was right about Konoha. It just hates me, I'll never be accepted."

"Naruto...that's not true."

"It is and we both know it."

"Enough!" Danzo interrupted. "It doesn't matter whether you want or don't want to return. The nine-tails is property of the leaf and you are coming with us. Jinchuuriki or not."

"Danzo! Why would you say that?! We came to talk to Naruto, not force him back!"

"Enough, with all due respect, the village needs its jinchuuriki in order to maintain power with the other villages. It's for the good of the village."

"Danzo! While I agree that should happen, it's just!"

"Is that all you see me as?" Naruto asked catching both their attentions. "Do you only see me as something to benefit the village? A weapon?"

"Naruto, that's not what we..." She trailed off.

"No, it's precisely what I mean. Jinchuuriki are no more than weapons. Even if you don't have the fox. You know where it is, so you will lead me to it, wherever it is." Danzo said.

"DANZO!" Tsunade was shocked at Danzo's words.

"Well that gives me all the more reason to not come back..."

"Naruto, I swear that's not."

"No, don't talk grandma. We have nothing to speak about..."

Elsewhere

Hinata jumped over a rock running as she could. She had to run to get away from Naruto's previous attack. Hinata was then cut off when she was cornered by multiple others. Right in front of her was the man who pretty much ruined her life. Her own father Hiashi stood before her. "Now Hinata, I don't want to fight. Just surrender and no one has to get hurt." Several Hyuga and Anbu were around outnumbering Hinata. "Hmm. I see you've removed the caged bird seal. Impressive, care to tell me how?"

"I would never tell you."

"Fine then, I squeeze the information out of you when I'm done." Hiashi said taking a stance.

"Urgh." Hinata took a step back and gathered her thoughts. 'No, I have to be brave. Naruto doesn't give up, I can't either!' Hinata opened her eyes with Byakugan.

"Stay out of this, this is between me and my daughter." Hiashi said.

Back with Naruto

"Naruto please listen."

"No. There's no more reason to talk."

"NARUTO! DON'T LISTEN TO DANZO HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"How rude lady Hokage. I know more than you think."

"There's no more room to talk." Naruto charges up chakra. "Again Almighty Push." Naruto holds out his hands and unleashes Almighty Push again knocking Tsunade into a nearby tree.

"UGH! N-Naruto..." Tsunade groaned from the impact damage.

Danzo jumped into the air used teleportation to escape from Naruto's attack like the sneaky person he was.

"That coward Danzo. I'll crush that fool eventually." Naruto turned around seeing Kurama also arriving at the scene.

"Are things okay?"

"Yes, just about finishing things." Naruto responded. "Let's go get Hinata and leave."

"Yes. Let's." Naruto and Kurama jumped off.

W/Hinata

Hinata is knocked down by Hiashi. Her injuries from battling with Sai was taking their toll on her. She couldn't defeat her father, not by a very long shot. Hiashi nails Hinata in the stomach with his gentle fist attack sending his daughter flying backwards and onto the ground. "Even when your life is on the line. You just never had any talent..." Hiashi said the words having felt like knives on Hinata's heart. "It's time to end this. For good. If you insist on dishonoring the Hyuga, then you will be eliminated and this time your precious Naruto will not be here to save you." Hiashi thought, 'I know I said I would bring her to proper justice, but she has already suffered so long, may this set her spirit free.' Hiashi gladly picked up a sword from one of the Anbu and then held it up hoping to again some blood on it. "I'm sorry it had to be like this. Goodbye daughter."

Hinata looked down and made her final thoughts, she was waiting for a large piece of metal to go into her heart, but then she heard.

"NO!" Naruto and Kurama came up to Hinata's location. "Don't do it! I won't let you!" Naruto held up his hand ready to use his gravitational jutsu.

"I do not think so." Danzo appeared in front of Naruto. "I would not do that Naruto. You will surrender or else this women here dies."

Naruto growled hard, Danzo didn't show any emotions. "Don't even think about using that speed I've heard about. It will not work, not when the next second could mean death for this girl that you seem to care about so much." Some Anbu held their swords to Hinata trapping her in they were all places that would be fatal if stabbed through.

"URGH!" Naruto felt like yelling in anger, never before was he so nervous. Every bone in his body shook.

"Now listen closely. You are to first tell and retrieve for us the nine-tails. Then you are to never return to the fire country ever again. If you do so, I might let this girl live."

"DANZO YOU BASTARD!"

Kurama was shaking too, Hinata and her own life were at risk. She only felt pity on Naruto's tough decision, it was a basic choice of giving up Hinata or Kurama.

"Naruto don't worry about me don't surrender!" Hinata called out.

"I-I." Naruto stuttered for a moment. "I-I." He stuttered again.

Suddenly massive fireballs came into the fields from above they covered the area in dust. Sasuke jumped into the smoke and took out Anbu with his katana with mere slices. His reason, he could not allow anyone else to kill Naruto, he had to do it in order to get his Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto saw this as an opportunity to get away. In the blank of smoke Naruto sneak attacked the Anbu with his light speed and then grabbed Hinata helping her up and the 2 walked as quickly as possible out of the smoke trying to escape. . Kurama slashed back some more Anbu and jumped over to help Hinata and Naruto. Naruto began to use his kamui to teleport away.

Danzo seeing Naruto starting to teleport away quickly reacted. "Wind Style Vacuum Blast Barrage!"

After seeing Naruto was going to escape Sasuke unleashed. "Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Hiashi fires off his attack as well, "Eight-trigrams Giant Air Palm."

An explosion filled the area as the 3 attacks collided right where Naruto, Kurama and Hinata were, they were gone by the time the smoke cleared, but screams were heard when they disappeared. "AHHH!"

Sasuke angrily looked around and saw Naruto had escaped. He disappears using a teleportation jutsu.

"They're gone." Danzo sighed. "This mission is a failure. Return to Konoha at once."

"Yes sir!" The Anbu responded.

W/Naruto

Naruto awoke on the ground. He didn't have time to coordinate a specific place to teleport, from the looks of it they were far from the fire country so they were safe. Naruto looked around and the first horrific thing he noticed was Hinata. She was on the ground, blood streamed from her mouth, chest and stomach. Her arms bled as well. She was fading fast. Kurama woke up seconds later and went as fast Naruto was to help Hinata.

"HINATA SPEAK TO ME!" Naruto called out hoping he hadn't lost her yet.

"N-Naruto..." She said weakly, her eyes barely open. It felt cold, it felt dark, this was what death felt like.

"Hinata, you're awake! Thank god we need to heal you!"

"N-no." Hinata weakly said.

"WHAT WHY NOT?!" Naruto yelled out in confusion.

"I'm fading ... It's already ... too late. In that blast ... I shielded ... you both from ... the attack."

"Hinata, you gave up your life ... to save me?" Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan making his sapphire eyes connect with Hinata's fading lavender eyes. Naruto had streams of tears coming out now.

"Y-yes ... I can ... only hope you will live on ... for me. You're the savior ... of this world ... Naruto ... you ... can ... do ... it ..." Hinata closed her lavender eyes for eternal time.

"Hinata?" Naruto cried out.

"..." No response.

"Hinata?!"

"..." No response.

"HINATA!" Naruto broke down. His spirit had finally snapped. Rain began to cover the sky, and it rained on the crying shinobi. Naruto leaned down crying onto Hinata's soft body. He heard no heartbeat so it was confirmed. Hinata Hyuga was dead.

"I'm ... sorry Naruto." Kurama said also crying to the rain that fell on the both of them.

"I won't forgive..." Naruto muttered.

"Huh? Naruto?"

"I won't forgive." He said louder.

"Naruto?" Kurama grew worried.

"I WON'T FORGIVE. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM! I WON'T FORGIVE."

"THEY WILL BURN! THEY WILL BURN! I WILL BURN EVERYTHING! THE LEAF WILL BURN!" Naruto yelled out that even people miles away could hear.

Naruto yelled into the skies that even heaven could hear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was only an echo that responded.

Kurama could only muster one thought. 'Konoha has just made the biggest mistake of their rotten lives.'

 **WOO! Was this chapter a plot twist? Yes? No? Probably not. Oh well, I've never really became good at plot twists so if this was predictable sorry about that. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, the more the better! FYI: It's exam time where I live so the next chapters may be a little slower, but I will still write that's for sure. This is Amber signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tale Four Vengence

**Author's Notes**

 **I'm sure that at least some of you are surprised that I killed off Hinata in the last chapter I had my reasons.**

 **1: It seemed that no one does it because she's such a sweet and innocent character and she still is and that's what makes killing them off so suspenseful.**

 **2: I needed a way to truly have Naruto snap and give into his anger.**

 **3: I've seen many NaruHina stories and keeping them together just tempts me to write about them, I didn't want it to take focus off Kurama.**

Rain fell like this rain was meant to fall. It fell to Naruto's tears of sorrow that rained over Hinata's lifeless body. Naruto held her close trying to get the warm feeling he felt sometime before. But it continued to rain of them both, mere coldness and sadness was in the air. Naruto's eyes shook with the internal shock and despair. Suddenly he felt as if all the times he suffered in the village, all the time he was hurt, this pain could rival all of it combined. It was true pain. Naruto's heart and spirit were broken, all that was left was a dark empty space where a joyful ninja once was. The thing was, there was no more kindness. All the hatred gathered into a bottle, and now the bottle shattered into unfixable pieces of glass.

"Hinata why? ... Why did this happen? ... Why?" Naruto said knowing he would not get the response he wanted. He could only hope that this was some sort of nightmare and that he'd wake up. But he wasn't a fool either, he knew reality from illusion, this was the farthest from illusion as it could get, and Naruto knew it all too well. This was reality.

"Naruto?" Kurama slowly went over to him to check up on him. Naruto was heartbroken so she kept her distance in the case Naruto would snap and go on a mindless rampage.

"Kurama ... thank you." Naruto said surprising Kurama, Kurama squinted, confused at why Naruto said that.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Kurama asked. She wasn't expecting a thank from Naruto at this time.

Naruto continued never taking his eyes off Hinata, "Thank you, for standing by me. Even now you try to give me comfort. You never abandoned me, you're a true friend. For that I am grateful..." Naruto said beginning to stop his tears.

At first Kurama was surprised, but then she smiled, she had never thought of Naruto as a person that she would actually consider a true friend, at first he was a simple dumb child who thought he could be Hokage, but it was different now. "It's the least I could do Naruto. You're my friend too."

"Hinata is gone. If I lost you too, I would have no more good reasons to live."

"I'm not going anywhere. I-I, I've grown to like you Naruto."

"Thank you Kurama." Naruto turns back to Hinata and gently slips his hands under her motionless body.

"Our plan has now been changed slightly."

"Hmm?"

"We will bring peace to the ninja world, but that cannot be done as long as Konoha's corruption exists therefore we will erase it first."

"Yes, of course."

"We can't stay here." Naruto gently picked up Hinata's wet and lifeless body being extra cautious not to damage the delicate skin and beautiful yet fading image. "We should leave." Naruto and Kurama disappeared with Naruto's kamui teleporting them away.

"So that's the nine-tails jinchuuriki, I sense that he has pain, perhaps pain that rivals mine. But it will never surpass mine." Pain said after looking at the last few minutes. Pain turned around and walked off the other 5 paths of pain following behind him.

"I arrived too late..." Back at the battlefield Neji looked around at the destruction caused by Naruto and Kurama. He could see nearby the spot that Naruto disappeared was blood stains, along with something familiar to him. Neji bent down and picked up the object, Hinata's forehead protector. 'Lady Hinata, this blood belongs to her, I'm certain of it, it contains some of her chakra too.' Neji said using his Byakugan to sense Hinata's chakra in her blood. 'I can't sense where her chakra has gone to. She is either out of my range, or dead. I'm sorry Hinata, I failed to protect you.'

Hokage's Office, Konohagakure

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table at Danzo. "DANZO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TELLING NARUTO THAT WE THINK OF HIM AS A WEAPON!"

Danzo showed no reactive emotions and simply spoke, "Because that's what jinchuuriki are, merely weapons, without our jinchuuriki we are vulnerable to attacks by the other villages who still have jinchuuriki under their control. The village is the key."

Tsunade growled at Danzo, "THAT'S NOT A REASON! Naruto is a leaf shinobi and he doesn't deserve to be treated any different from anyone else."

"Ah, that is not true. Naruto was meant to be a weapon even before you became hokage. I simply am carrying out the original plan to create the most powerful tailed beast weapon using the nine-tails."

"Not without going through me!" Tsunade turned to the Anbu in the room with a glare that made the Anbu flinch a little. "You! Order a direct search for Naruto, he is to be found at all costs, all eyes on the fire land!"

"Yes lady hokage!" The Anbu rushed off to carry out Tsunade's orders making Danzo squint his eye.

Danzo thinks, 'This is so troublesome, sometimes I do wish I could just be the hokage and call the shots myself. It's simply too troublesome to capture that nine-tails brat.' With that Danzo walked off to plan the next objective to capture Naruto.

W/Naruto and Kurama.

Naruto and Kurama walked down a small field path, Hinata's corpse was safely in Naruto's arms who would protect it from any further harm.

"So Naruto what do you plan to do? We need a plan for revenge and we can't just go rampaging into Konoha."

"Why not? We're stronger than that pathetic village."

"That's true, but they stopped and sealed me 13 years ago, if they did it once, they can do it again. The same goes for you Naruto, if we're both sealed then it's over for us. That risk is too much. We'll need a plan to bring down Konoha from another angle."

"Another angle?" Naruto asked questioning it.

Kurama nodded and then explained, "If we destroy the village with sheer force than we're no better than a couple of no good criminals. We need to somehow make the village destroy itself, then we won't be to blame, at least not directly. Besides this way is much more amusing to do, of course if this option is exhausted then we could always go back to sheer force as a last resort."

Naruto nodded understanding Kurama's position on the whole situation, "I see where you're going with this. And you're right it would be much more amusing to do it this way. But how exactly are we going to force Konoha into self-destruction?"

Kurama mentions, "Konoha is nothing on it's own, if we can turn the other 4 great nations against them, they'll collapse easily. Of course that won't be easy. We'll need a force that's made up of not just the two of us, we need an army. Secondly, we need funds and research. And more comes in so on and so forth."

Naruto ponders the things they could do for a moment and then replies. "Well Gaara will most likely be on my side anyways, so the land of wind is on our side already. As well as the land of shadow and the other villages we've visited. However turning Kumo, Iwa and Kiri on Konoha will be difficult. As for an army we've got the army formed by the villages we already have."

"That's true, but mere footsoldiers won't do us much use. We need powerful members, enough to completely dominate Konoha's elite force of ninja as well as take on even all 5 kages if we have to. I'd say maybe 10 members total of these powerful members. We've already got you and me, so 8 more?"

"Okay, 10 total and I've got an idea of who's number 3."

"Who?" Kurama asked curiously on who Naruto was thinking of.

"Who else? Our friend from the hidden shadow village, Sidra Uchiha."

Kurama remembered her rather well. Sidra Uchiha was the one who allowed Naruto and Kurama to stay for some days in the hidden shadow village. After hearing Naruto's story about being mistreated by the village, Sidra welcomed them to the village. She had her own grudges against Konoha, specifically the corruptness of the high ranking shinobi of the village. One of which was her own father, whom made her life living hell, until he was murdered in the Uchiha Massacre, by none other than his own daughter. Afterwards Sidra met and befriended Hikari Hyuga, sometime after the 2 kunoichi left the village and came to the hidden shadow village, a hidden village rumored to house missing-nins who desired a new life away from the village that hunted them. It was here that Sidra also awakened the Rinnegan from her Mangekyou Sharingan, which was obtained from the murder of her parents. With powers like hers she was truly a deadly foe.

"I remember her, she is a powerful shinobi, but do you recall what Sidra said to us several weeks ago?"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"So Sidra, do you want to join us on our adventures?" Naruto asked the Uchiha._

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm a very dangerous missing-nin to the village. Going out in the open is risky for me, as people would hunt down and try to take my Rinnegan. Plus, having Konoha know I'm not dead would put them on my tail all day and night. It's simply better to remain in the shadows and live my life in peace. When the time comes I will get revenge some other way." Sidra replied._

 _"Oh well that's fine, we'll be back to visit soon!"_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"You're right." Naruto considered something then he looked at the body he was holding. First he shredded another tear, but then he grew interested at the corpse he held. Then he remembered about a technique Kurama told him about. 'That might work.' He thought and then smirked.

Naruto's face soon turned to idealistic, his idea face grinned so much it was almost creepy, Naruto's tone turned a sort of enthusiastic and devilish at the same time, "Come on Kurama, we're going to the hidden shadow village!" Naruto said out loud.

"Um okay?" Kurama replied curiously as a sweat dropped from her head.

Akatsuki Base

"So the capture of the two-tails is now complete." Pain said on the hologram. "Well done, Hidan, Kakuzu."

"I will embark on the capture of the six-tails, as well as the nine-tails."

"Hidan, Kakuzu, I want you to determine the location of the eight-tails, however do not engage unless you've confirmed a 100% chance of successfully capture."

"That is all."

'5 tailed beasts remain. Soon our plan will fall into order, but first I have to deal with Obito Uchiha.'

Necragakure

"Yes. I understand your position, are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes Sidra, I do. I will not have Hinata die in vein." Naruto responded.

"Then let the procedure commence. Konoha does not know what it is in for."

"Good, afterwards we'll proceed with our plans."

"Yes."

Konohagakure

Tsunade paced around the room with frustration in the air. She held her fingers to her chin and rubbed it thinking tough.

"So Tsunade, where do you think Naruto has fled now?" Jiraiya asked making Tsunade stop in her tracks.

Tsunade sighed greatly, "Oh it's so confusing. I really have no idea where he's got himself to this time." Naruto when he was younger was known around the village as the guy who could never be found. He always outran anyone and everyone. He wasn't an easy person to find and when he was found, it was when he wanted to be found.

"Actually, from what I heard from my spy network, Naruto was seen nearby the land of wind and was heading west of there."

"West of Suna? But isn't that the area where western nations are at war?"

"Well, that's unknown to us. Think about it, where would missing-nin go if they were betrayed by their village?"

"Somewhere the village can't reach. Simple."

"Exactly, west of the land of wind is perfect for that. We need to find out where specifically."

"Yes, but we need to figure out specifically where, that might take awhile."

"Don't worry, the kid will show himself sooner or later."

"Yes, but that's what I'm concerned about. Naruto has been abandoned by the village, and basically left for ruins. If he returns it may just be to send the village into ruins."

"The kid is unpredictable, but I don't think he'd want to just destroy us with sheer force. That's too easy, Naruto normally likes taking the hard way." Naruto was a gutsy ninja, he took the hardest challenges and never backed down. He does it so much that he generally grew a liking to taking up hard challenges even if the easy way was optional.

"That's true too. Also do you remember that girl with Naruto?"

"You mean the red haired girl?"

"Yes, her, who do you think she is? She looks awfully like Kushina to me."

"Well..." Jiraiya was debating over whether or not to tell Tsunade about Naruto's powers and connection to the nine-tails.

"Jiraiya? Do you know something?"

"UH...NO, NO!" Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"Spill it!" Tsunade said blasting her face in Jiraiya's face making a sweat come from his head.

Jiraiya sighs, he knew he couldn't keep it from Tsunade no matter how hard he tried. "Okay then, I'll tell you everything."

Necragakure Towers 2 days later

"So then, this will be our base?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this place is the sanctuary of the village. It's owned by the Crakage, Yukiko's father. He only uses several of the many towers, for now we can use these specific towers for ourselves. So then shall we get started with our plans?" The towers in Necragakure were the biggest towers in the area. They were sanctuaries that protected the dead souls and created the fog and mist that surrounded the area helping the village stay hidden. The Crakage, Daku Sensui's office was also at these towers. About 10 towers existed in total.

"Yes, Hinata."

W/Sasuke

Sasuke had arrived in Otogakure.

Orochimaru turned around to see Sasuke walking into his base with no expression, "Sasuke, you've returned, is your mission successful?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, even with the power I have, it wasn't enough to stop Naruto from escaping. He seems to have gained new powers. Also some sort of eye."

"Hmm, can you describe this eye?"

"Gray, 3 rings around the pupil."

"It couldn't be! Naruto possesses the Rinnegan?" Orochimaru angered, 'This brings the balance of power to a whole new level.'

"What do you know about this Rinnegan?"

"I've studied it. It's an eye that the sage of six paths possessed. It's power is in a league of it's own."

"Tell me how do I defeat it?"

"You don't. That's how powerful, it is feared amongst many. Though there might be a way if you can unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, which has secrets I do not possess. Other than that I do not possess any information on the Rinnegan's specific abilities. Except."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I'll have you ... RINNEGAN!" Orochimaru was stopped right before he touched Pain's eyes._

 _Pain held up his palm, "Almighty Push."_

 _"AHHHH!"_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"That is all I know of the Rinnegan's abilities."

"Okay then. I will find another way to kill Naruto. Or perhaps I must kill someone else to gain the Mangekyou. Either way it all leads to the same goal. Itachi."

W/Neji

Neji walked through the forest, he was on a mission a simple cakewalk to deliver a package to the fire daimyo. He volunteered to go on the mission to help clear his mind over what happened so far. Losing Hinata was a major injury. Perhaps part of him died on the inside as well. Neji delivered the package no problem and was heading back home. When he did he saw something oddly familiar in the distance, he activated his Byakugan to see in the distance, just a quick turn, but strands of indigo hair blowing over the corner. He knew that colored hair anywhere and he quickly ran to it. "Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata!" He called out loudly, Hinata continued to walk slowly.

Neji catches up to her, but he stopped when she was less than a meter close. "Lady Hinata?"

Hinata was wearing a cloak, black with a red flower symbol on the chest area. Beneath that cloak was her regular lavender attire. She also had on 2 earrings that were an odd black as well as a necklace made of also the same black material.

(The red flower design) . .

Neji stared in shock and then asked, "Lady Hinata? What happened to you? What are those clothes?"

Hinata pushed Neji aside and showed him her eyes.

"AH, those eyes." Neji stared in gasping breath. Hinata's eyes had changed, they were no longer plain lavender like the Byakugan, they were gray, 3 rings around them. It was the Rinnegan.

"Lady Hinata? How did you obtain those eyes?" Neji asked with no answer from Hinata.

"Get ready." Hinata bluntly said. From around him Neji found that he was surrounded by 5 other people with the same cloak on.

"Lady Hinata? What is this?" Neji asked with no answer given to him.

Hinata held up her palm and attacked.

 **This chapter is development, nothing really special. It took longer because I've been so tired recently. Anyways, read, review, follow, favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hitarsuki

Previously...

"Lady Hinata what is this?"

Hinata holds up her palm and attacks. Neji in immediately repelled backwards by an invisible gravitational force. Neji grunts as he is sent flying backwards into the tree behind him with a large crash. Neji groans holding his hand to his head seeing if he had a concussion, but he didn't have much time as one of the 5 others, the Asura path drove a very sharp blade, which was extending from her arm, into the tree impaling right through the bark like mere paper. Neji just barely missed having a direct shot of a blade to the chest. Neji didn't have to relax and 2 others, the Human and Preta paths began to attack him using their taijutsu, powered up with the visual prowess of the Rinnegan in their eyes. Neji retreated back trying his best to avoid the attacks, but it was 6 against 1, even with his Byakugan's prowess he couldn't easily keep up with 6 continuous attacks. Neji retreated back again, the 6 people then regrouped and stared at him readying their next attack.

"Wait a minute." Neji observed the 6 people in front of him. They all seemed familiar somewhat. "It couldn't be!" Neji was almost not believing it, but all the people standing in front of him were previously deceased Hyuga, they all wore the same earrings and necklace as Hinata as well, he knew all of them very well. They were simple young girls when they died. All various ages. They were all of previous generation Hyuga. Neji knew them all from studying the Hyuga family tree. Aside from Hinata they were all branch family members, but the caged bird seal, if it was even there anymore was hidden by forehead protectors of Konoha with a slice through them.

Mikie Hyuga the Preta Path: Died in the 3rd shinobi war. Previously a medical ninja. Died at age 17.

Risa Hyuga the Human Path: Died in the 3rd shinobi war. Previously a battle tactician and sensory ninja. Died at age 15.

Seijun Hyuga the Animal Path: Died fighting Hanzo somewhere before the 3rd shinobi war. Previously a jonin for Konohagakure. Died at age 19.

Haruka Hyuga the Asura Path: Died fighting in Iwagakure. Worked alongside Minato Namikaze. Previously in the Anbu black ops unit. Died at age 16.

Umiyama Hyuga the Naraka Path: Captured and killed by Orochimaru and killed by his test experiments, her body was found after Orochimaru's lab was abandoned. Died at age 15.

Each name will refer to their respective path of pain.

The thing was before Naruto brought Hinata's body to be turned into a path of pain, he took the liberty to sneak these bodies out of Konoha for his own purposes using his kamui and light speed to steal them before anyone noticed. Sidra did the process of implanting black receiver earrings and necklaces onto the dead corpses to create her own six paths of pain, allowing her to take her own revenge against Konoha without being known as the one who did it. She was more than happy to do so. Naruto would have done the six paths of pain himself, but he did not find it well to simply hide and control puppets, he found that cowardly and he would not be a true leader if he did so. Sidra on the other hand could manipulate the corpses with her Rinnegan as well as do her own various things for her own goals from the shadows. The hidden shadow towers were the perfect place to transmit her chakra over such long distances. If needed to move she would teleport using kamui an ability inherited from her family. On top of it Naruto's goal was to have everyone in Konoha think Hinata was still alive with this, Sidra also absorbed Hinata's memories using her human path abilities to further that goal.

'Impossible. I know all of these girls. How could they all be alive with those eyes, and why is Hinata with them?'

"What's going on Neji? Is something wrong, or are you just surprised to see all of us here?" Hinata asked bluntly.

Neji recoiled backwards in shock. "What is this Hinata? Why are you with them, and how are all of you alive!"

"That is a riddle you will have to solve for yourself." Hinata responded.

"Neji we need you to give the village a message." Mikie said making Neji turn to face her.

"What is it?" Neji grunted to say, he was outnumbered by Hyuga who were presumed to be dead.

"Tell them that we're coming for them." Haruka said.

"You better tell them." Seijun said.

"Or we'll kill you." Risa said.

"It's definite for us." Umiyama said.

"That's right Neji." Hinata finished. "Tell them they are to come for us with everything they've got."

"Hinata, how could you say that?!" Neji said back.

Hinata said words that felt like spikes to Neji's heart, "Simple, I no longer have use for the village nor my family. I will crush the Hyuga with my own hands, you should feel lucky that you're not the first one to feel our wrath. It is Naruto that you should be worried about, he will destroy anyone who opposes him."

"Ugh..." Neji grunted at what Hinata was doing to him.

"Our time here is done."

All 6 paths disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Somewhere in the land of water, about 1 week later...

Deidara and Sasori had captured the three-tails, Isobu.

Itachi and Kisame failed to capture the one-tail due to increased security of the village due to Deidara's previous attack.

Zetsu phases into the ground with the body of Utakata the six-tails jinchuuriki. Pain and Konan were also there. "The capture of the six-tails is now complete. Therefore 3 more tailed beasts remain, the one-tail, the eight-tails and the nine-tails. And of course, Obito Uchiha, I will wait until we have all the tailed beasts to eliminate him."

Pain and Konan appear as holograms before the rest of the Akatsuki.

"The capture of the two through six tails are complete. All that remains are the one-tail the eight-tails and the nine-tails."

"We know the nine-tails is a jinchuuriki named Naruto Uzumaki in the leaf village." Itachi said, "However we have intel that Naruto has abandoned the village and is now a missing-nin with unknown locations."

"Interesting, I will track him down and capture him." Pain said.

"In this case, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi. Capture the eight-tails from the land of lightning."

"Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, invade and capture the one-tail again, plan ahead so that you can weaken the defenses of the village before doing so."

"Understood."

"Also leader, there has been news that more Rinnegan users have appeared." Itachi mentions.

"Hmm? Who is this user?" Pain asked curiously.

"Actually it would seem 2 Rinnegan users have appeared, one is the nine-tails jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, the others seem to be unknown, however it would seem to be 6 different Rinnegan users, also who are Hyuga who were presumed deceased."

"The 6 paths of pain technique, I'm positive of it. It's only a matter of discovering who is manipulating those corpses. Okay, keep your distance from any of them. Their powers are beyond anyone here except myself. Do not engage unless all other options are exhausted."

"Understood."

Necragakure Towers

Naruto, Kurama, Hikari, Yukiko and the 6 paths of pain stood in a circle. Naruto began to speak, "In order to further our team we need more members. We currently have 5 total. Myself, Kurama, Sidra, Hikari and Yukiko. As such we need to gather maybe 5 more members. The question is whom shall we gather?"

"I have 3 already in mind." Hinata said. "Throughout my times spying on multiple places using my paths of pain, I've discovered several powerful missing-nin across the lands. 3 of which are standing out to the others."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"First is the rogue ninja whom invaded and stole scrolls from the hidden cloud and has now been mutated, Uru."

"Second a rogue ninja from the land of water who escaped and is a master of greatswords. Rokito Mizuki."

"Third, a rogue ninja here in the hidden shadow itself, a master of the shadow techniques and samurai secrets, Morin. I will bring him in myself, as for the other 2 I will give you a heads up on where they are."

"Excellent, I will recruit Uru myself."

"Kurama, I want you and Yukiko to recruit Rokito."

"Understood."

"As such if along the way you encounter any new members, please do so and recruit them."

About 1 month later...

Naruto walked into the Necragakure towers to greet his new team of 10 powerful missing-nin.

Naruto gestured to his team which consisted of himself, Kurama, Sidra, Hikari, Yukiko, Uru, Morin, Otoko Minatin, Kyofu Intana and Akumu Amarior. Unfortunately the first death of the team was Rokito in a battle with the Anbu black ops in the wave country.

Uru: A ninja of the hidden cloud who's body has mutated into a spider-type monster that can use spider webs and create extra limbs. He is proficient at wind style attacks.

Morin: A rogue ninja of the hidden leaf residing in the hidden shadow who is one of the six samurai of the shadow who is a master at kenjutsu and shadow jutsu.

Otoko Minatin: A rogue ninja of the hidden waterfall village whom is an expert at genjutsu techniques.

Kyofu Intana: A rogue ninja of the hidden rock village who's body is mutated so that he is intangible so that no physical attack harms him. He uses a chakra cannon in battle.

Akumumaru Amarior: A rogue ninja of the hidden rain village who's breath is so bad it poisons anyone who inhales it and makes them completely useless in battle, it's incurable without an antidote only he possesses.

"So then our organization has 10 strong members now. We will soon conquer this world and bring peace to the ninja world." Naruto gestured to the members in the room.

"So then."

"Kurama."

"Hinata."

"Hikari."

"Yukiko."

"Morin."

"Otoko."

"Kyofu."

"Akumumaru."

"And Uru."

"Each of you have your own ideals, your own dreams and goals. Though we may come from different worlds we are to fight as one and bring true peace to this ninja world. As such we will accomplish this."

"As all of you are here. I've decided to pair us up in teams of 2 so that we may do various things at once."

"Myself and Kurama will remain a team."

"Hinata with be partnered to Hikari."

"Akumumaru and Yukiko."

"Uru and Kyofu."

"Morin and Otoko."

"Is that fine?" Naruto asked. No one said anything they all simply nodded.

"Also I've brought all of you here to tell you our organization's name."

"I think Hitarsuki fits us." Hitarsuki translates to 'sun world'.

"Are we in agreement?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Good. Our first target is the village hidden in the leaves. Our second target is the criminal organization Akatsuki. We are to drive both targets into ruin and eventually into non existence. As such we cannot fail our goals. The penalty is death for those who fail, but I'm sure all of us understand that already."

The doors of the tower base opened. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10: Tale Five Necra Infiltration

_FLASHBACK_

 _Hyuga Complex, 1 month earlier..._

 _Neji had just told Hiashi what occurred between himself and the 6 paths of pain. Hiashi rubbed his chin with interest, "So, allow me to get what you are saying straight. Several deceased Hyuga as well as Hinata attacked you and told you that 'they' are coming for us?"_

 _"Yes lord Hiashi, that is that she said." Neji responded._

 _"It sounds like someone is attempting to threaten. If that person is Hinata, then I will deal with her." Hiashi said._

 _"But lord Hiashi." Neji began, but Hiashi stopped him._

 _"Neji, if anything is to happen to me. I want you to protect the clan at all costs. Don't worry about me."_

 _Neji was worried. Those words were in a tone as if Hiashi was ready to die at the hands of Hinata or any of those other Hyuga. It wasn't a good feeling, but Neji obeyed nevertheless and let Hiashi tend to his business._

 _Throughout the last few weeks everyone became aware of an organization that was operating in unknown places gathering bounties. This organization was also responsible for stopping the attack from the Akatsuki members, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame on Sunagakure resulting in the protection of the Kazekage and the one-tail from the Akatsuki yet again. All that was known about the members about the organization to the public is that Naruto Uzumaki, whom was in control of the nine-tails was affiliated with it, as well as Hinata Hyuga and several other Hyuga. Rumors had also went around that the Kazekage, Gaara had been working with the leader of this organization, which was assumed to be Naruto. Unfortunately only the leaf had these suspicions and the other nations chose to ignore the growing organization._

 _Somewhere in the month, despite Neji's wanting to not do so. Neji and 10 other Hyuga attacked Sidra's six paths of pain somewhere in the fire country. Hinata personally took Neji down without even breaking a sweat. The six paths used their impressive eye prowesses to avoid all the taijutsu and then attack with the openings even the rotation technique could not stop the six paths of pain from wiping the floor with the 11 Hyuga. The six paths of pain left the attacker Hyuga in wrecks and then left them with a warning._

 _"If you interfere again you will not be spared. However if Hiashi wants us gone. He will have to come for us himself." Those words from Hinata to Neji were burned like a craving into Neji's mind. Neji reported that to Hiashi and he took immediate action._

 _Hiashi with the help of Jiraiya and his spy networks pinpointed the location of a hidden village not even on the map, the hidden shadow. The plan was for them to sneak into the village and find out if the organization recently known as Hitarsuki, which was becoming rather popular recently, has a base of operations there._

 _Recent sightings saw people with black cloaks with a red petal symbol worn at various places in the 5 great nations. The same type of cloak that Neji described Hinata and the other paths were wearing, as well as Naruto and Kurama during their time defending Sunagakure from the Akatsuki. Sometimes those sightings were of members gaining information or spying on others. Other times it was of simple capture of missing-nins and cashing in their bounties for high prices amongst the great nations. It was thanks to this that no one suspected the organizations inner goals to rid the world of the leaf village. There was also a recent sighting of Akatsuki members, Kakuzu and Hidan attacking the fire temple and killing the monk Chiriku, Hitarsuki members known as Uru and Kyofu were seen battling with his duo at the black market collection office in the land of fire, with neither side winning the fight. The eight-tails jinchuuriki, Killer Bee was under heavy guard in Kumogakure with the rising knowledge that the Akatsuki was kidnapping tailed beast jinchuuriki. As such the Akatsuki did not reach him yet, nor the one-tail in the Sunagakure. The hardest to capture the nine-tails wasn't even touched by the Akatsuki being hidden in various villages and constantly on the move._

Back to the present.

Hiashi and Jiraiya walked down a path outside of the fire country. He had spent the last month locating and spying on Sidra's 6 paths of pain's appearances and where they led to. He soon narrowed it down for where those paths went to after their jobs were done.

'Hinata, if you're there, I will find you, and bring you to justice.' Hiashi thought as he walked alongside Jiraiya closer and closer to the hidden shadow village. Little did they know that a pair of Byakugan eyes were already watching them several meters away where they could never tell she was watching.

"Are they coming?" Hinata asked her partner who was spying using her Byakugan.

"Yes. They should arrive in our village in 2 hours tops." Hikari responded.

"We shall be the ones to welcome them. Let's go." The 7 Hyuga disappeared towards the hidden shadow village.

Necragakure

Jiraiya had snuck into the hidden shadow village using a transformation technique into a frog and going through the sewers, once on the other side he was able to use a teleportation scroll for Hiashi to also join him.

"The hidden shadow village." Jiraiya said looking around in awe. All around the village were dark skies covered by clouds and purple shadows. Street lights lit up the streets of the city making it seem like nighttime all the time throughout the village. "This place is only legend to Konoha, we need to find out where the Hitarsuki is operating before someone finds us."

"There." Hiashi pointed towards massive towers in the village distance.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya looked towards the towers.

"If there's anywhere someone would use as a base of operations, it's those towers." Hiashi said.

"How do you know?"

"I can see chakra signatures coming from those towers even though they're so far away from here. Those chakra signatures exceed the general population's chakra many times over, it's well known that the Hitarsuki is a powerful organization, it's only reasonable that those chakra signatures come from members of that organization." Hiashi was sensing Naruto's chakra, which was massive and towered over anyone else in the village, as such it was able to be seen with the Byakugan over very long distances.

"Yes. I understand, let's make our way to those towers." With that the 2 made their way to the towers.

Necragakure Towers Base

"So this are the towers." Jiraiya looked up and didn't even see the top of the giant tower. They were as large as the hokage monument. "So then where do we start?"

"You start by dying." Hinata and Hikari land in front of them. "Hiashi Hyuga and Jiraiya the Gallant. I can't believe you would come here on your own free will. Unfortunately I cannot allow you to stay." On the contrary Hinata was grateful that the 2 of them came to the village, she didn't have to invade Konoha and kill them there, it saved her a lot of trouble.

Hiashi's eyes bulged, not only did he see his daughter as a part of a criminal organization, wearing the black cloak, but also someone who he hasn't seen in years. "H-Hinata...why? Why join them? I don't understand why you would give yourself to the services of this criminal organization. And you." Hiashi turned to Hikari. "I see that you no longer have the caged bird seal, which means you must the one who removed the seal from both yourself and Hinata. Had you still been a part of the family, I would have praised your skills." Hiashi said, himself and Hikari knew each other well. As Hikari was the other of the 2 children of his twin Hizashi. When Hizashi died, it was only a matter of time until Hikari chose to abandon the clan despite knowing the truth behind his death. Hikari herself was very talented, enough to have an A-rank in the bingo book. Meanwhile Sidra's paths of pain earned themselves all titles as S-rank missing-nin in the bingo book with massive cash on their heads. Kakuzu, himself would have gone through the trouble to capture them for the money, but Pain already warned him not to do so, as they wielded abilities beyond Kakuzu's own strength.

"Talk is cheap father." Hinata began to say. "I plan to kill you for what you did to me." Sidra didn't really mind playing the role of Hinata, it was the least she could do for Naruto. Though she enjoyed messing with her enemies, so all the more fun. She only wished it was her own father she could mess with, but it was fine, as Uchiha and Hyuga were already bitter rivals in the leaf village.

"Don't talk tough Hinata, you may possess those eyes, but you are still weak. I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do." Hiashi said boldly. He was sounding bold, but in truth he knew it was going to take everything he had, maybe more to kill Hinata in her present state.

"Oh is that so? However your opponent is not me, at least not yet." Hiashi then gasped as another figure jumped down from the tower getting between himself and Hinata.

"Your opponent is me Hiashi." Seijun said with the same Rinnegan eyes and black cloak.

"S-Seijun? How?!" Hiashi shockingly gasped. 'So what Neji said was true, the dead has come back to fight.' Hiashi didn't believe Neji the first time he told about the Hyuga whom were deceased coming alive again, but there was no mistake now, his old comrade Seijun was now his opponent. Hiashi knew Seijun well, she died about when Hiashi took over as the head of the Hyuga clan. They never had the best relationship since they were on different branches of the clan, but Hiashi knew her well nevertheless and respected her skills as a shinobi.

Jiraiya already noticed her eyes, 'Another user of Rinnegan, so Hinata and this Seijun.' Jiraiya turned his head to Hiashi, "Do you know her?"

"Yes, she was a previous Hyuga jonin. Though I thought she died in battle. She didn't have those eyes before either."

"So now. Are you ready father?" Hinata asked. Seijun took a fighting stance.

"Hold on, he's not your only opponent, I will fight you too!" Jiraiya took a fighting stance.

"How troublesome. Keep out of our way. Do you mind keeping him busy, father is mine."

"As you wish. I'll have some fun with the old sage." Hikari jumps down to fight Jiraiya taking the gentle fist stance. "I will be your opponent."

"Here I come." Seijun hit the ground with her palm. "Summoning jutsu!" A large rhino with 6 crab legs and shell appeared from the ground with Seijun riding on top of it. As the animal path she could perform summonings without the need for signing contracts. The summoned beasts normally had Rinnegan eyes and black piercings all throughout their bodies so that the summoner could control the beast.

The rhino charged at Hiashi. Hiashi jumped in the air avoiding the rhino's charge, however he finds that Seijun was soon upwards where he was and smacked him down with a punch to the side. Hiashi hits the ground on his feet and does a flip to reduce the amount of damage he took. Seijun lands on the rhino which charged again. Hiashi jumps right in front of the rhino. "Eight-trigrams rotation!" Hiashi uses the Hyuga's powerful rotation stopping and repelling the rhino with impressive force. The rhino was flung into a wall, Seijun jumps right off the rhino before it hit the wall and disappeared in smoke. Seijun landed right on the ground facing Hiashi.

"I see you haven't gotten rusty on your skills." Hinata mentions. Hiashi turns to face her and then jumps right at Hinata. However Seijun got right in his way again and threw a punch that Hiashi barely managed to dodge and then retreat backwards landing on the ground without damage. Seijun faced him getting in the way of himself and Hinata.

"Forget Hinata, I am your opponent." Seijun said narrowing her Rinnegan eyes on Hiashi's Byakugan eyes.

"Very well then, I will defeat you, as well as my daughter."

"Go ahead and try father." Hinata responded emotionlessly, but a part of her tone said it was going to be an easy battle, for her at least.

Hiashi charges at Seijun throwing at her the classic gentle fist attacks trying to strike chakra points. But something was off about Seijun's chakra network. It seemed chakra was coming from different parts of her body. Not the core, but the outer ends of the limbs and all over the body. Hiashi continued to attack, but Seijun's Rinnegan avoided them all without trouble. It was simple knowledge that the gentle fist was useless if you cannot strike the opponent. Seijun backflipped and retreated. "Summoning jutsu."

Seijun did the same as before and this time a large brown worm appeared. It was enormous and as long as a snake. Seijun stood on its head.

Jiraiya seeing how Hiashi's battle wasn't going well takes action, "Oh no you don't! HA!" Jiraiya unleashes massive flames sending Hikari backwards.

"Come on." Jiraiya bites his thumb and does some hand signs and then hits the ground. "Summoning jutsu."

From the smoke, Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro appear. They were 3 of the toughest toads Jiraiya could summon.

The worm began to charge at Hiashi, Gamaken quickly used his bow-like stick to pin the worm to the ground. Gamabunta crushed the worm with his large sword. The 3 toads then attacked Seijun, Seijun jumped between their weapons and avoided the attacks easily. Hiashi observed Seijun very closely, it was hard to believe, but even without the Byakugan, somehow Seijun had eyes on the back of her head and avoided all the attacks without even looking behind her. In reality, Hinata was providing the vision behind Seijun, since Sidra's vision was linked to all 6 paths at once and therefore could see whatever any of the 6 paths saw.

"Summoning." Seijun hit the ground again and this time 2 other people appeared. From her summoning was Mikie Hyuga and Preta path and Risa Hyuga the Human path.

"We are not alone in this fight."

"Impossible! Mikie, Risa, they're alive as well." Hiashi grunted, he now saw 2 more familiar faces as his opponents, both he knew from the times around the 3rd shinobi war. "Now there's 4 opponents to deal with..." He mumbled angrily.

Mikie was the medical ninja of the Hyuga. She served in the 3rd shinobi war's forces. However in a freak ambush she was killed.

Risa was the battle tactician in the same unit as Mikie, as well as killed after being captured and interrogated by the enemy.

"Get him." Seijun, Mikie and Risa all jumped at Hiashi.

Hiashi held his palm back. "Eight-trigrams Giant Air Palm!" Hiashi unleashes a massive spiral of wind gusts in a vacuum blowing back the 3 paths of pain that attacked him. However Seijun, Mikie and Risa all landed safely on the poles and ledges on the Necragakure towers. "Summoning jutsu." Seijun hit the ground again using her summoning and a large insect appeared. It was like a giant wasp. Seijun jumped onto it as Mikie and Risa got back on the ground for a combination attack.

Mikie and Risa attacked on the land using their taijutsu, which threw powerful punches strengthened by the Rinnegan's visual prowess. Mikie jumps back while Risa continued her attack. Hiashi jumps in the air and aims his palm attack down at Risa. "Eight-trigrams Vacuum Wave." Hiashi makes a rotational force surround him in the air and unleashes it like a sonic blast bullet down at Risa. Suddenly he finds that Mikie jumped right in the way of Hiashi's attack with her palms out. It suddenly became known that Hiashi's attack was being drained by Mikie. "Hmm." Hinata smirked as Hiashi's entire attack was drained into Mikie's palms without any resistance, his attack was completely absorbed into Mikie, it was a perfect use of the Preta path.

"That fool, Hiashi cannot win. Not against us. Those who possess the eyes of the sage himself. Destiny? Fate? Byakugan? I always hated the Hyuga because of that. All those things are useless against the powers of the Rinnegan."

"Hmm." Sidra remembers something she absorbed from Hinata's memories. All the pain from her childhood to her age of death, she saw a lot about the Hyuga's concept of destiny. "What a foolish concept."

Hinata muttered to herself seeing how painful Hinata's previous life has been. Generally Hinata herself even before her death didn't believe in true destiny, and that destiny could be changed. Sidra agreed as a shinobi of a rival clan to the Hyuga. She believed it more than reality when she defied destiny and got her true revenge against her parents. It was then when destiny went her way. It was one of 2 things, one, destiny does not exist, there is only choice. Or two, everyone has destiny that cannot be changed, but no one can read destiny, nor interpret it, those who try are fools.

Mikie had absorbed Hiashi's attack whole. "Right back at you!" Mikie fires Hiashi's attack right back at him with double the strength. Though she was no longer wielding the Byakugan, all the paths could still use their previous live's attacks and techniques. Sidra found it rather interesting to have all the secret techniques of the Hyuga so easily. Hiashi gets blasted into the air by Mikie's counterattack.

"Gamakichi!" Jiraiya hits the ground and summons Gamakichi to catch Hiashi out of the air. "Useless."

Seijun and the large flying wasp charge right at Gamakichi in the sky as he falls. "No you don't!" Jiraiya aims an attack from the top of Gamabunta. "Come on, time for some oil."

"You got it." Gamabunta said, he then spouted oil from his mouth. Jiraiya unleashed fire from his mouth combining with the oil, "Fire Style, Toad Flame Bomb!" A massive fireball goes right at Seijun in the air. "I don't think so." Risa puts Mikie of her arms and throws Mikie into the air. Mikie goes in front of the fire style attack and blocks it. Absorbing the attack like she did so with Hiashi's previous attack. Seijun continues to attack Gamakichi, when Gamahiro smacks the insect of the sky with his blade snapping the wing and making the insect fall into the ground hard. Gamakichi landed safety.

"How troublesome. It would seem it would require all six of us to be here." Hinata muttered.

"Regroup and destroy." Seijun, Mikie and Risa regroup with Hinata gathering behind her. Hikari did so as well having weakened Jiraiya. "Hikari, I don't want you caught in any crossfire, please leave this to me."

"As you wish, Hinata." Hikari disappeared in a whirlwind teleportation jutsu.

"Now, prepare for judgement by us." 2 more figures jump down from the building. "In attendance, the six paths of pain." Hinata said with the five other figures behind her.

'There's six of them total. I predicted this. But what I can't put together that how do all of them possess the Rinnegan, or how those dead Hyuga are alive? If I do die here, I have to figure out the truth behind these Hyuga.' Jiraiya thought staring at the 6 opponents.

'Haruka, Umiyama. So they've been revived as well. This isn't going to be easy.' Hiashi thought looking at now five deceased Hyuga standing before him.

"Ponder your thoughts until doomsday, it won't change anything." All six different paths jump at Jiraiya and Hiashi.

"Jiraiya, get out of here." Hiashi said making Jiraiya turn to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to leave here while you can. I'll distract them."

"I won't abandon you."

"No." Hiashi paused, it's my destiny to fight my daughter. And if I die, that is destiny too.

"Hiashi, are you sure..." Jiraiya seriously said.

"I want you to leave, while you can."

Jiraiya sighs, "Okay...I'll leave them to you." Jiraiya retreats back, but the six paths took little interest in him and simply targeted Hiashi. The toads Jiraiya summoned also disappeared in smoke. Sidra wouldn't kill Jiraiya, just because Naruto didn't want her to. But Hiashi was a completely different story with Naruto. The six paths of pain surround Hiashi from six different sides.

"Jiraiya can run from us now. But I'm not interested in him anyway." Hinata stared at Hiashi. "Your end is here."

"It doesn't matter, Jiraiya will give the information to the leaf of this base, then they'll defeat you. One life for the entire village is worth it."

"In this case, it's all over for you." The six paths took a battle stance.

Hiashi sighs, "So it is. But if I'm going to die, why don't you tell me who you really are. You're not Hinata for sure, so who are you?"

Hinata smirks, "My name is of no importance, but you can take this information with you to your grave. I am merely a shinobi who wants revenge on the leaf village. Secondly off, Hinata Hyuga is dead."

Hiashi grunts, he did not deem it surprising with what Hinata had been before, she was better off dead than suffering and causing pain to others, "So, it's true. I suspected that you were merely controlling these corpses as puppets. Tell me did you kill Hinata?"

"No, it was that attack by yourself, Danzo and Sasuke that killed her. I swore to have my revenge on you for that."

"So, who exactly are you?"

"Who am I? Simply someone previously from the hidden leaf. It's all you need to know. Take this message with you to your grave. Naruto Uzumaki will bring peace to this world and destroy the leaf village. Tell that to everyone in the afterlife."

"Before I die." Hiashi behind his back just sealed a scroll and it disappeared in smoke.

"Hmm?" Hinata shrugged. "Scatter." The six paths of pain scattered around Hiashi. Hinata was the first to attack punching Hiashi. Mikie was next making a punch to the stomach knocking him back further. Seijun was third hitting Hiashi in the face knocking him back even further. Umiyama does a low sweep to Hiashi's legs knocking backwards off balance. Risa kicks Hiashi in the thigh and then Haruka got behind Hiashi. Haruka grabs Hiashi by the neck and throws him into the air.

"Pain to the world..."

All six paths jump into the air all extending black rods from their arms and puncturing down on Hiashi, impaling him in 6 different places and impacting the ground with a massive crash. Blood came out of the punctures and his mouth as he bled.

Hiashi coughs from the blood on himself. 'Ugh ... it's over ... I'm fading. I'm sorry ... I failed you. I always wanted ... my daughter to bury me. But not ... like this...' Hiashi turned over on his front with the last of his fading strength to look into his daughter's Rinnegan eyes, it was one of the only times he actually looked at Hinata with a loving, caring face of a father. "I'm ... sorry ... Hinata. For everything." With those final words Hiashi faded to gray.

"Goodbye father." The six paths of pain left.

Naruto who observed the battle from the top of the tower scoffed and then walked off with only a few thoughts. 'One down. Who's next?'

 **Sorry this chapter not as long as I wanted, but it's been some time since I updated. I thought maybe I was taking too long. So anyways look for the next chapter in the story! Review, Follow, Favorite! The more the better!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tale Six Tailed Beast Rescue

Konohagakure

Jiraiya slowly opened the door into the hokage's office with an emotionless expression on his face, but after Tsunade looked up at him, she could tell Jiraiya had bad news coming. "Bad news?" Tsunade asked.

"Good news, and bad news. Take your pick."

"The good news first." Tsunade said quickly. Jiraiya began to speak.

"The good news is, we now have a pinpoint on where the Hitarsuki is operating. Some very large towers in Necragakure." Jiraiya takes out a map with a marking on it showing exactly where the towers were. "Right about here." Jiraiya pointed with his finger. Tsunade nodded in satisfaction, because that was the mission after all. Therefore the mission was a success. "And the bad news?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Hiashi, unfortunately stayed behind to deal with those undead Hyuga. And I haven't seen him since."

Tsunade lowered her head and said quietly, "I see. He will be remembered." Jiraiya takes out a scroll showing it to Tsunade.

"Good thing for us is that we have this." Tsunade looked at the scroll in curiousity. "Hiashi managed to send it to me before his death. It gives everything he knows about those undead Hyuga, as well as what to do with his clan." Hiashi knew beforehand that there was very low chance that he would survive an encounter with Sidra's Six paths of pain, he had already pre-prepared for what might occur after his death. He was going to have Hanabi take over as clan head, with Neji backing her up until she became of age. But something was strange, it was like he needed to die at Hinata's hands. Something when he died felt better, that he felt like he finally understood Hinata's pain and tried his most to give his apology. It was also that time, that he understood his brother, dying for the village and the clan.

Tsunade smiled at the sight, "Hiashi was always one to plan accordingly." Tsunade rolls up the scroll and gives it to Shizune. "Send this scroll to the Hyuga elders and have them take care of it."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune went to do just that.

"I will organize a force to finally bring down this Hitarsuki. Until then await further instructions." Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Yes Tsunade." Jiraiya turned around and shot a smirk before he exited through the door.

Hitarsuki Base, Necragakure Towers

All 10 members of the Hitarsuki gathered around in one place for their next mission. Naruto began to speak in what he referred to as his leader-voice, kind of like Pain did, emotionless and serious. "Okay then everyone, Hiashi Hyuga is dead. Much ahead of schedule, therefore we can move on with our plans more easily. Tell me, what new information have you all gathered?"

Kyofu spoke, "Sir, the Akatsuki hideout have been located by myself and Uru. Also it would seem they are targeting the eight-tails next."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "Good work. With the Akatsuki hideout in reach, we can end them for good. However even with our organization's power, the Akatsuki will be full of unknowns and surprises. Therefore we must not rush in without plan."

Kurama suddenly felt a little bit of pain in her head. "UGH!" Kurama held her hands to her hand like she had a massive headache, she fell to her knees and then she quieted down.

"Kurama? Are you okay?" Naruto asked turning his attention and rushing over to her.

 **"Kurama, are you there?"**

 **Kurama talks in her mind using telepathy. It was black, there nothing around except for a voice that began to speak. Kurama recognized it automatically.**

 **"Is that you Chomei?" Kurama asked.**

 **"Yes. I'm here with Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo and Saiken. We need your help. We're fading."**

 **"Fading?"  
**

 **Saiken spoke, "The Gedo statue that the Akatsuki sealed us into is feeding off our chakra consciences. We don't have much more time before we're erased from existence.** **We need you now."**

 **"Don't worry my siblings, I'll be there as soon as possible. How much time do I have?"**

 **"About 24 hours, hurry!"**

 **"What? 24 hours? Oh no!"**

Kurama shot up from her knees gasping for breath. "We have trouble. That was just a message from Chomei the seven tailed beetle and Saiken the six tailed slug. It would seem the tailed beasts two-tails through the seven-tails are losing their conscience to the gedo statue. If that conscience completely fades from existence, the tailed beasts will become nothing more than pure energy, no life, no mind.

"How long before that happens?" Naruto asked with hesitation.

"About 24 hours. We've got that much to invade the Akatsuki hideout and free my brothers and sisters."

Naruto grunted and sucked in with a deep breath. "Ookay! The tailed beasts are like me, as such closest to brothers and sisters I've got. So I'm in this!"

"We'll need as much firepower as possible if we want to invade the Akatsuki hideout. I'm going too." Hinata said boldly.

Hikari nodded in agreement with her partner. "Let's go. You're all coming too, right?" All around nods of agreement went around.

"Then, let's go." Naruto said, the doors of the tower base opened revealing the land.

W/Sasuke, somewhere near Konohagakure.

"The rumors that Naruto has been found by this village shouldn't be wrong. I'll find that information even if it kills me." Sasuke jumped into the village his katana ready to hold anyone against their will for the information he wanted.

Akatsuki Base

All 10 members of the Akatsuki had now gathered into one place for a team meeting, "As such, we now possess six out of the nine tailed beasts. The last three must be captured soon before someone finds us."

"TOO LATE!" Suddenly the doors of the Akatsuki base blasted open with a massive blast. From the open hole in the base Naruto jumped into the room to see all the Akatsuki in a circle looking at him. Naruto had previously used kamui to transport everyone from the Hitarsuki base to the known location of the Akatsuki, luckily the location was more than correct.

"Nine-tails." Pain said emotionlessly. From behind Naruto, 15 other figures came from the open hole and stood beside him, it was a clear stand-off.

"What good fortune that the nine-tails has come to us. Now we do not have to search for you."

"SHUT UP! We're here for the other tailed beasts, if you know what's good for you, hand them over." Naruto demanded.

"Or what?" Kisame said chuckling at his demand.

All of the Akatsuki and the Hitarsuki began to take battle stances against each other, there was going to be war. For either side, they didn't know much about the other team's techniques or abilities, nor fighting skills.

"Capture the nine-tails at all cost. Kill or disable all the others." Pain said to the other Akatsuki members as he stared at Naruto, who stared with the same eyes back.

"Secure the gedo statue at all cost. Do not have mercy." Naruto ordered to the others.

With one more leaf falling from a tree Naruto yelled, "ATTACK!" Naruto yells causing all of the Hitarsuki to take off in a flash against the Akatsuki in a full-out charge.

"Go." Pain said just loud enough for everyone to hear. The Akatsuki began to charge as well.

Deidara was first to charge at Naruto unleashing 2 birds at Naruto from the mouths on his hands. Uru came into Naruto's defense slashing the birds in half with one quick slash by his claws destroying the birds and letting them explode on both sides of him. Uru quickly jumped out of the way letting a large chakra blast by Kyofu from his shotgun cannon at Deidara. Sasori quickly moves in with the third kazekage puppet stopping the chakra blast with his iron sand shield, which dissolved from the chakra blast. Uru unleashed a large web at Sasori from his mouth. Deidara moves in with several clay mini-spiders at the web attaching and quickly exploding with Deidara's quick command.

"That is art!" Deidara yells out.

"No it's not..." Sasori mumbled.

Akumumaru and Yukiko faced off with Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu said to Hidan his battle plan, "Hidan, I will take care of that one who looks like a walking tree. You take care of that girl who looks oddly like you."

Hidan sighed, "URGH! But Kakuzu, she's a Jashinist. Under lord Jashin no Jashinist is to sacrifice another Jashinist!"

"Hidan, do not rant about your stupid religion again. We have orders." Kakuzu said coldly. He had absolutely no respect for Hidan's religion in the least.

"Oh come on Kakuzu! She's probably immortal too, so I can't sacrifice her." Hidan said groaning again.

"Would you just shut up and fight Hidan!" Kakuzu said angrily.

"Oh okay! Don't blame me then." Hidan held onto his scythe and charged at Yukiko. Yukiko did the exact same and charged at Hidan. They clashed with the same amount of power and skill, it was as if they mirrored each other's movements.

Kakuzu ran up to Akumumaru and unleashed his punch with his hand hard as stone. Akumumaru dodged the first punch and then stepped back for the second.

"Well hey there, it seems you need a little breather. HAHHHhhhhhhh." Akumumaru breathed a green breath so foul and disgusting that when Kakuzu inhaled it, he fell backwards instantly. "OH!" Kakuzu fell over and held onto his heart as he struggled to breathe. Despite most of his body being made up of strings and stitches, he was still human and was vulnerable to this type of poisonous attack.

"What the?" Hidan turned around for a moment to see that Kakuzu was down from Akumumaru's attack. "Aww man, after all that talk too." Hidan groaned. It wasn't for long when he turned around Yukiko unleashed a massive whirlwind in his face sending Hidan into the cave wall and having boulders crash down onto him as a result of the impact into the wall.

Itachi came across Hinata's path when she and Hikari began to make a run to the gedo statue located in the back of the room. "Do not move any further." Itachi said to the 2 Hyuga while activating his Sharingan.

"I'll take care of this." Hinata said. Hikari retreated backwards as the five other paths appear from thin air from Sidra's kamui ability teleporting them into the base.

"Six?" Itachi wondered in curiosity, but he did realize this would be a lot harder than he thought.

"You won't escape." Kisame struck down his sword beside Hikari, which made the ground break with the weight, however Hikari already saw his attack using her Byakugan. "Those eyes. You'll make a fine meal for my sword. Hehehe." Kisame snickered, he held his sword in his hand ready to fight.

Hikari takes her battle stance, "We'll see who's the meal."

Konan was already firing shots at Otoko with her paper, however it did not penetrate Otoko's massive spiked shield. Otoko peered out behind his shield for only a few seconds capturing Konan in his genjutsu. "What?" Konan said confused as the world became more distorted and twisted left and right.

Morin was already in battle with the masked man Tobi, but he had no avail as Tobi avoided each and every one of his sword attacks using kamui from his right eye, which neither the Hitarsuki nor Akatsuki knew about. Tobi did also try to attack Morin back, but Morin caught him with another jutsu with the same concept, the shadow jutsu that made Morin's body into a shadow and intangible to physical attacks. Tobi could not capture him with physical attacks either.

As all the others were in battles, Pain was the only one to defend the gedo statue from Naruto and Kurama. Though it was six paths against one, Naruto and Kurama knew Pain's attacks and techniques like the back of their hands. "Naruto Uzumaki. Just surrender now, and we won't have any pain." Pain said, he would avoid fighting if he could, but it didn't normally work, against Naruto it was basically a no chance of working.

"Yeah, no." Naruto said. "Kurama, you free the tailed beasts, I'll take care of this guy."

"Okay." Pain moved his eyebrows only a little and then held up his hand. "Universal Pull!" Kurama began flying towards Pain, Pain took out a black chakra rod and held it like a spear to impale Kurama. However Kurama straightened out expecting that technique. At the last minute Kurama stopped moving.

"What?" Pain said confused, it had never happened before. But soon he realized that Naruto was on the opposite side of Pain using the exact same technique canceling out Pain's technique. 'Of course, I forgot he also has the Rinnegan.'

Pain's thoughts were cut off quickly as two large fox claws smashed into the Asura path's body slashing it to pieces with the single shot. 'She's quick.' Pain thought. Only another second passed before Pain noticed Naruto got right behind the Human path in mere seconds and nailed his signature giant rasengan into the path's back sending it in a spiral of slashes into the path and destroying it with a single shot. 'He's quick too.' Pain holds up his hands and a spiral of repelling energy gathers around him. "Almighty Push."

"Tailed Beast Chakra Cloak." Kurama extends her chakra tails around herself creating a stable shield of chakra around herself blocking Pain's attack. Though she did it right before Pain's attack so that Pain, nor anyone else did not notice her using tailed beast chakra and figure out she was the nine-tails.

Naruto held his hand in the air. "Almighty Push." Naruto unleashes almighty push as well canceling out Pain's attack with a force of the same caliber of power. The 2 repelling forces, as the laws of physics applies, the 2 opposing equal forces canceled each other out.

"Naruto!" Kurama was at the statue trying to claw out the eyes, by which the tailed beasts were sealed.

"No!" Pain held out his hand at Kurama. "Universal Pull."

Naruto reacting quickly used light speed to tackle Pain right to the ground and stop his attack.

"HA!" Kurama slashes open the eye containing the five-tails. The spirit of the five-tails spiraled around and Kurama absorbed it into her body, temporality keeping it in storage. "One down five to go."

"Give it up Naruto Uzumaki." Pain had all his paths stand in formation against Naruto.

"Oh these odds are my favorite. Shadow clone jutsu!" As soon as that occurred hundreds of Naruto appeared in the room and began to charge Pain. "Take this! Multi-Rasengan Barrage!" All the shadow clones created Rasengans in their hands at shot at Pain.

"Two down." Kurama said.

"Almighty..." Pain was about to say when the real Naruto slashed right by him stopping his attack at the last minute. Pain's paths took major hits from Naruto's clones rendering all but the Deva path unable to continue fighting.

"Three." Slashing an eye.

"Four." Slashing another eye.

"NO!" Pain ran at Kurama, but he found a virtually army of Naruto in front of him.

"Pain, it's over." Naruto said. All the Naruto charged at Pain.

"Five."

"All Akatsuki, guard attack the girl on the statue!" Pain said quickly before being swarmed by Naruto clones.

All the Akatsuki around instantly turned and started to attack Kurama, but when they did, it was too late."

"Six. Naruto let's go!" Kurama yelled out.

"Right. All Hitarsuki retreat!"

"You've lost this battle, and you'll soon lose the war!" Naruto chuckled as he teleported away using kamui along with Kurama and Seijun.

"Fall back all of you!" Hinata said. "Almighty Push." Hinata bursts a massive gravitational force, equal to Pain's attack. "Oh and." Hinata targeted the gedo statue with her eyes, the gedo statue turned into purple light and then disappeared with the particles entering Hinata's eyes. She had just robbed the gedo statue from Pain and could now summon it at will. "You'll lose everything soon." Hinata said defiantly. "We're gone."

"Summoning jutsu." Seijun uses her summoning jutsu and all the Hitarsuki members disappeared from the Akatsuki Base and returned to the Hitarsuki Base.

Hitarsuki Base

"Come out guys." Kurama held out her hands and the spirits out the six jinchuuriki flew out and turned into their respective tailed beasts. Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken and Chomei all in the room.

"Hmm." Kurama concentrates and telepathically links to the tailed beasts.

 **"I'm glad you're all okay." Kurama stated to the others.**

 **"It was about time you saved us." Isobu said.**

 **"Yes, well done Kurama." Son Goku added on.**

 **"It's no fun being in a statue." Chomei added.**

 **"No that you're free, you should all live in hiding so that the Akatsuki can't capture you again."**

 **"Of course." Matatabi replied.  
**

 **"But, people aren't going to like giant beasts going around..." Saiken said.**

 **"You all have human forms too, or did you forget?" Kurama said.**

 **"No, I was just confirming." Saiken said.**

 **From the giant tailed beasts, the others changed into their human forms. They resembled their former jinchuuriki, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata and Fuu respectively to the number of tails.**

"How interesting you decide to take those forms." Kurama mentioned.

"Well, our jinchuuriki are dead. We should just take their forms so that no one suspects us." Saiken replied.

"We will however have to live as our former hosts." Kokuo mentions.

"That would be interesting, but so forth annoying." Isobu added on.

"Nevertheless, Naruto will guard us all. I'm assuming that all of you want revenge on the Akatsuki though."

"Yes." All of them said in unison.

"If we find our remaining 2 brothers, we'll be able to combine all our powers. In the case of an emergency, we can revive our father."

"The Ten-Tails, or father Shinju." Kokuo pointed out.

"That girl from earlier did capture the gedo statue." Saiken said.

"Until then, we'll fight as the jinchuuriki. Yes?"

"Yes."

 **I really don't know if I should continue this story, maybe you all can tell me if I should or not?**


	12. Chapter 12: Naruto Talks To Hokages

Naruto had an office by now, he had many papers and documents of research and events going around the five nations, some that he could find useful in the plans for the future. Naruto paced around the room seeming like he was deep in thought, he held his hand stroking his chin. Later on Kurama entered the room.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, well to tell the truth, I have a lot on my mind." Naruto replied.

"Like what?" Kurama shrugged curiously.

"Well. You see...it's just. I don't know if what I'm doing is right."

"Right? What do you mean?"

"I was thinking on whether or not I should actually go through with taking Konoha down. I thought I was sure when Hinata died, but now I'm not."

"Naruto, all of the Hitarsuki look up to you. Even if you abandoned taking the leaf village down, I think everyone would do whatever plan you wanted."

"I know that, but my parents, and the friends that actually did support me, what about them, what would they say if I destroyed Konoha."

"Konoha's downfall is going to be their own doing. It's all their fault, no one can blame you."

"I know Kurama, but it just seems... It's guilt, what would Hinata say if she saw me, and what about Iruka-sensei or Pervy-Sage."

"I know, you love them all, I was inside you for a long time. And they deserve better than to live in that traitorous village. When Konoha is on the brink of destruction, we can offer anyone you want a home in the villages we've allied with, I'm sure they won't mind too much."

"Yeah, but ... my father was the hokage, he worked to save the village, how can I just destroy it...and the will of fire."

"I know. Your father was a proud leaf shinobi, he doesn't mind if you stay out of the village, but destroying it might be a problem. As for the will of fire, when you left the village, you took the majority of that with you. You're the embodiment of the will of fire. It burns within you, I can tell."

"Thanks Kurama, aa know, I once wanted to be hokage, I wonder, why did the other hokage's want to be hokage? Did they know the village was like this?"

"We could always ask." Kurama suggested.

"Hmm?"

"Your Death Beyond Jutsu, we used it before to talk to your parents, we could use it to talk to the previous hokage."

"Interesting, I think we should do that before decide whether or not to destroy the village."

"Yes."

Akatsuki Base

"You let them steal them all!" Tobi enraged.

"I know, I will get them back." Pain said back.

"No. It's time I take things into my own hands. I will destroy this Hitarsuki. They will regret the day they messed with Madara Uchiha."

"Madara? Or is your real name Obito?"

"What?" Tobi turned around shocked at what Pain said.

"We know that you're not Madara, it's physically impossible, it only took the leaf village's bounty for you that showed us the truth." Pain explained.

"So, you figured it out."

"I figured it out awhile ago. I will not be used by you for our fantasy purposes, I will take this world myself. And I figured now is the time to get rid of you." Pain held out his hand with killer intent in his eyes. "Almighty Push."

W/Naruto

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked, Kurama and Hinata would be going with him to the dimension between the world of reality and the world of the dead. They would be going to see them, the previous Hokage, the ones who shaped the leaf village into what it is now. Sidra also had a small request of her own, to bring back someone that she always wanted to meet and ask about her own clan. The one who could have been hokage, but exchanged it all for a darker path.

A bring golden smoke engulfed the room and created the same dimensional phase that Naruto had used to encounter his parents. Through the smoke the figures of four appeared in the smoke. As the smoke dispelled the four hokage stood where they were.

Hashirama Senju, the first hokage. The one called the god of shinobi and leader of the Senju for multiple years, as well as Madara Uchiha's greatest rival. The user of sage mode and powerful wood styles and the husband of the first jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox.

Tobirama Senju, the second hokage. The younger brother of Hashirama, though he is more strict and serious about defending the village even so to push the Uchiha to the point of complete isolation from the village. Also the inventor of the reanimation jutsu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, he was student to the first and second hokages and the longest term running hokage there is. He taught the sannin and died protecting the village from his former student Orochimaru. He was the one to look after Naruto after Minato died.

Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, Naruto's father and the yellow flash of the leaf. He invented the rasengan and flying raijin jutsu. He died when the nine-tails attacked the village while under the control of his former student Obito Uchiha. His other students were Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara.

Finally, Madara Uchiha, the greatest rival to Hashirama and former leader of the Uchiha clan. He abandoned the village in search of power and a way to create a better world, also the one who entrusted Obito Uchiha with his name and eye of the moon plan. He is also known as a legendary shinobi who's power was insurmountable, even managing to unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Out of all of these people Madara lived the longest up until his death just after meeting Obito.

"Hmm?" The hokage looked around to see the other hokage.

"Hashirama." Madara said angrily.

"Madara." Hashirama said with the same type of anger.

"Why are you here?" Tobirama asked.

"How should I know?" Madara replied with the same response.

"Actually, you're all here because I brought you here." Naruto said, all five shinobi turned to him.

"Naruto, is that you?!" Hiruzen said in shock.

"My son, why did you bring us here?" Minato asked.

"I need answers."

"Answers?" Tobirama questioned. "I'd like to know how this boy gathered us here in the first place."

"It's a jutsu I developed the death beyond jutsu let's me talk to dead souls for limited periods of time."

"Interesting jutsu, it will come in handy." Hashirama mentioned.

"Very impressive, for a kid." Madara said. "Why did you force me here? I'm no hokage."

"She wanted you here." Naruto gestured to Sidra.

Madara taking a look at her eyes saw the Rinnegan. 'So there have been others to unlock the Rinnegan, she doesn't seem like an Uchiha or a Senju though and she's definitely not the one I gave my eyes to.'

"Who are you?" Tobirama asked.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not exactly, seeing how I'm in this form, I can't blame you for not knowing, but I'm not Hinata." Hinata replied.

"We should introduce ourselves then." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, or rather Namikaze, I'm the son of the fourth hokage as some of you may already know. To my left is Sidra Uchiha and to my right is Kurama, or rather known as the nine-tailed fox, the kyuubi."

"What?! That is the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village?!" Hiruzen said shocked.

"I am the nine-tails in human form, do not worry. I am not dangerous as you previously thought." Kurama replied assuring Hiruzen.

"The nine-tails attacked the village, again?" Tobirama asked. "You scoundrels always find a way to attack the village don't you."

"Are you saying this was my fault?" Madara asked. He wasn't exactly aware that Obito used the nine-tails to attack the village, he didn't command him to specifically. Though Madara had already used the nine-tails in an attack before, which was where Tobirama was basing it off of.

"You were the one to attack the village so long ago. It's safe to assume that another Uchiha has done this." Tobirama said.

"You're not wrong, it was Obito Uchiha who did so. He freed me from my host and then controlled me with his Sharingan." Kurama said.

Hiruzen was surprised, and Minato knew this already from before.

"Typical. All you Uchiha are the same." Tobirama gestured to Sidra.

"Don't say that lord second. I did not do anything." Sidra gave him a glare back.

"You seem to have taken possession over an innocent girl with those chakra rods. From her characteristics, I'm assuming she was previously a Hyuga."

"Innocent yes, but not alive either. I did it under Naruto's suggestion."

"Just like an Uchiha, she's probably just manipulating you, either that or you're too much of a fool to realize it." Tobirama said to Naruto.

"As if! Sidra is my friend, she's gotten me through some tough times ago. I trust her fully." Naruto gestured.

"Hmmf, do as you will, it will backfire on you." Tobirama mentioned.

"Tobirama! Stop saying these things about the Uchiha. Did I not tell you this over and over?"

"You're too soft older brother. The Uchiha are a dangerous clan that should be contained. If another Madara is to appear, he would need to be dealt with immediately."

"How interesting, you should probably know this, but Madara is my great-great grandfather. And on technical terms, Naruto is closely descendant of Mito Uzumaki. Making him Hashirama's blood as well. Now do we seem like the two of you?" Sidra mentioned.

'So, Madara has a new successor even now...and so do I.' Hashirama thought.

"You dare speak like that. It's clear you are the next Madara." Tobirama enraged.

"Don't talk like that Tobirama, I will not hesitate to destroy you if you insult my great-great granddaughter. If it's possible I would like to see your true form and not just a corpse puppet."

"Very well." Hinata's right eye began to make her disappear into kamui's dimension, through there Sidra exchanged herself with the puppet. Coming back through the vortex was Sidra Uchiha's real body.

"Ah, very interesting, you're a fine person, and I thought I only had one successor."

"One? So you have two successors?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"He is referring to my brother. Obito Uchiha, we are both descendants of Madara."

'So, Obito has a sister.' Minato thought in surprise.

"Correct. Obito Uchiha was the one I entrusted with my eye of the moon plan." Madara said.

"The one where he gathered the tailed beasts?" Naruto asked.

"Correct. I don't know if you know of it yet. But one who can communicate with us now must be powerful."

"Well it's not going to happen, we've already gathered the tailed beasts and secured most of them. We also stole the gedo statue, Obito has his hands tied."

"I see... I should have known better than to entrust my plan with that brat. It seems more and more failures came from the Uchiha."

"You should also know that currently, the Senju clan is close to extinct, the Uchiha clan as well. The Senju only has one known member, and the Uchiha currently have four." Sidra mentions.

"And they are?" Hashirama asked.

"Myself, my brother Obito, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. As for the Senju the only I know of is Tsunade, the 5th hokage."

"So, Tsunade's still alive too. Wait..." Hashirama just felt like he was hit in the head with a rock. He always did have that constant habit of getting depressed. "She, is hokage...is the village okay?"

"Is there something to be worried about?" Minato asked.

"She was my first granddaughter, so I spoiled her rotten, in the end she even managed to pick up my gambling habit...HAHAHA!"

'He's not what I expected...' Naruto thought.

'He hasn't changed.' Kurama thought herself, as Hashirama's wife was her first jinchuuriki and she observed all his actions from inside.

"So, the Uchiha and Senju are on the brink of extinction. I had hoped the Senju would not have been destroyed by the Uchiha, but it looks like that's the case."

"You misunderstand, the Senju clan vanished with the increasing number of rogue ninja hunting them for their ancient secrets and treasures. The Uchiha clan perished only about 8 years ago."

"How?" Hashirama asked.

"Itachi Uchiha murdered the entire Uchiha clan to prevent a coup d'etat." Hiruzen said.

'So it was true.' Sidra thought having knew that already, but now getting confirmation about it.

"Hmm, how disappointing. Perhaps it was for the best. I expected them to do something as so." Tobirama mentioned.

"You should really stop talking about my children and descendants like so. Or else I will not restrain myself any longer. My clan is gone now. Even after my death, you condemned by clan to the worst conditions. You dishonored that promise to unite the Uchiha and Senju clans, Hashirama." Madara angrily said.

"Madara! That was not my fault, Tobirama and the others merely misunderstood them."

"That's enough." Naruto spoke. "We came to see you for a reason, not to let you argue with each other."

"So tell us, why did you come to see us?"

"First I want to know from each of you, why did you want to become Hokage? Also why was I treated like trash in the village. Old man that question's for you."

"Treated like trash?" Hashirama asked. "Why was that?"

"Because, until only 3 years ago, I was the third jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox."

"What? But jinchuuriki were never intended to be treated badly." Hashirama remarked, Mito was a jinchuuriki as well and everyone looked up to and praised her.

"The village saw Naruto as a demon, as the fox in human skin." Kurama explained. "In other words, it was out of fear that they scolded and shunned him."

"Hmm, you saved them Naruto. I could not say anything else. Many could explain that the jinchuuriki was the container and not the beast, but they would not listen. There are hunter-nin who would capture you for profit, as such it was against the law to speak of you. I couldn't tell them you were the 4th's son because enemies from the war would seek revenge or attempt to capture you. You sacrificed yourself for the greater good of the village, if they knew all this, you would be a hero." Hiruzen stated.

"Indeed, a noble sacrifice. A true hero has to endure for their village." Tobirama added on.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm truly sorry for your sacrifice." Hashirama stated.

"That is not all that happened." Kurama stated. "Sasuke Uchiha attempted to abandon the village, Naruto went after him to stop his betrayal, though he was successful, the villagers only saw him as a demon who was trying to kill Sasuke, some even blamed him for Sasuke attempting to defect in the first place. In addition, Sasuke defected again after Naruto was chased out of the village."

This got some bad stares from the hokage. But Madara spoke. "So, the village is continuing to become more and more corrupt. That was what was happening in the first place when the Senju tried to push my own clan off as outcasts, it would seem this Uchiha defected as I did."

"Only a greater reason to treat Uchiha as outcasts." Tobirama stated. "They cannot be trusted."

"Tobirama! I'm certain that his reason was different than Madara."

"Yes, that's true." Kurama said. "Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha was the one who murdered the either Uchiha clan, as such Sasuke wants to kill his brother and avenge his clan. That is why he defected, to seek more power."

"That's all the Uchiha care about. Their strength and power, not a single thing about love or kindness. This only furthers my theory. The Uchiha are." Tobirama paused for a moment to look at both Madara and Sidra. "A clan possessed by evil."

Sidra grunted at that statement. Madara angrily snapped back, "Says you! You're the bastards that killed my brother Izuna, as well as my other brothers. While it's true the Uchiha did the same thing to your brothers, Tobirama still lived much longer than Izuna. I should have just told you to kill your brother and nothing else on that day. You made the mistake of not killing me that day as well, isn't that so, Hashirama?"

"Madara, I refused to kill you because we were friends, and friends do not kill each other. For the good of the Uchiha and Senju, I was willing to die. You said I showed you my guts that day. Do you take back that decision?" Hashirama said.

"Hmmf, the Uchiha were still treated as outcasts, perhaps it was better for us to remain at war, even if my clan was at the disadvantage." Madara stated.

"You are the reason that future generation Uchiha follow in your footsteps, Hashirama should have killed you that day. Just look at this Sasuke, and both of your so called successors, unless I'm wrong, all of them defected from the leaf." Tobirama mentioned.

"Enough with the fighting!" Naruto yelled out. "You three are like headaches for me. Just get on with the explanation I want, before things get ugly. Tell me, why did you want to be hokage?"

"My reason." Hiruzen began. "I was trained under Hashirama and Tobirama, when Tobirama was hokage, I always was taught to protect the village. They told me I had a will of fire within myself, I wanted to protect the village with my life. That is why."

"Same here. It was when Kushina told me she wanted to be hokage, that I started thinking to be hokage as well. When I became jonin and lord third retired, I became hokage. It was my duty to protect the village, from the nine-tails was just one example." Minato said.

"I speak for both my younger brother and myself when I say that, we wanted to protect the village at all costs. We would even give up our lives if we need to in order to defend the village. This was our duty as the founders of the village. As for hokage, it's merely a title. The leader of the village, who defends it with his life and places the needs of the village over everything else, that is what I believe a hokage is. I even had to kill my friend in order to do it." Hashirama explained.

"Hmm." Madara mumbled. 'He never changes. Even now he believes we're friends.'

"Very interesting." Naruto said to himself. "So a hokage is one who defends a village, and puts its needs over personal feelings. Tell me then? What does it mean to be a shinobi? Does it mean to serve the village or to follow your own path?"

"Hmm. To follow your own path, or serve the village? That's a very good question indeed. So then...to tell the truth. I'm actually not sure myself. What I say is that. A shinobi is one who endures the struggles of others, trying to make life better for themselves and others, while understanding each other and being united. That was what the sage of six paths intended to do by teaching ninjutsu." Hashirama said.

"Yes, however that broke into war when people used ninjutsu as a weapon." Madara finished.

"We all know that story." Kurama mentions, "We also are aware of the story between Senju and Uchiha. Putting together my half and Sidra's half of the story gives us the full story about the conflict."

"So I will not have to tell that tale. Does this answer your question?" Hashirama asked.

Naruto pondered it for a minute and then spoke, "Do you consider the villagers betraying me okay? Even when I prevented Sasuke from abandoning the village, tell me and I'll decide on. Whether I should live my life outside of the village, go back, or take revenge."

"Revenge on the village?" Tobirama angered. "If we were not here, I would make quick work out of you."

"Do not attempt to defy me." Naruto said to Tobirama with his Rinnegan active.

'The Rinnegan, so both mine and Hashirama's successors have unlocked it, as I did so long ago.' Madara thought.

'The Rinnegan, the eyes of the sage himself...' The hokage, excluding Minato thought,

"Tell me the answer." Naruto insisted.

"Yes, of course it's true that it is unforgivable for the actions of the village. Tell me, what has the village done to you within your lifespan." Hashirama asked.

"Villages have beaten me down, tried to kill me on several occasions, I was shunned by adults and their kids never played with me, I was denied my heritage and my lineage, I was kicked out for accomplishing my mission, I was seen as a weapon with no human attributes, also, the leaf murdered one of my closest friends. The body that Sidra had for a path of pain was hers."

"So...Hinata's dead then." Hiruzen mentioned.

"How awful. It would seem the village has really done this boy wrong. Perhaps the village was corrupted after our deaths Tobirama." Hashirama mentioned.

"Yes, perhaps." Tobirama agreed.

"However, taking revenge on the leaf is not the way to solve things, however I will agree, they need to be brought to justice for this." Hashirama mentions.

"Naruto, please, do anything, but take revenge, as your father I'm asking you." Minato said.

"Screw this...the village deserves total destruction at this rate. If it's not destroyed now, it will be later by self collapsation." Madara stated.

All four hokages looked at him like he was insane. Madara looked at them and said, "I know you hokage love your village, but the logical facts say otherwise. If the village got rid of their jinchuuriki then the other villages will not be happy about it. And if so the leaf will lose many alliances, as such it will struggle. Eventually the corruption and invader attacks will drive the village to ruin in due time, it's best if they just destroy it now, it will be less ... embarrassing."

"You were always the one to jump to conclusions." Tobirama stated, "The village will not fall without a fight."

"We'll see." Madara said.

"Now, what is your decision?" Madara asked.

"Hmm." Naruto wondered what he should say.

"Before you answer, you should know, if you choose to take revenge on the leaf, you will be as bad as Madara is. However if the leaf collapses on its own, that's another story." Tobirama mentions.

All five looked at Naruto wondering the result.

"Okay, I've chosen." Naruto said. "I won't take revenge."

"Thank goodness." Minato sighed.

"However, I still stand by the thought that the village will collapse eventually. I will not be there to help them when that does happen."

"As much as I hate to say it, that is what the village deserves." Tobirama says.

"Yes, the village has done wrong to this boy." Hashirama added.

"Before you leave, I wish for one thing." Madara says. "This is towards you, great-great granddaughter."

"Yes?" Sidra wondered.

"Does the leaf know that you are behind that corpse puppet?"

"No, they know the puppets exist, but they don't know I'm controlling them."

"Then. I wish for you to say that Madara Uchiha is behind them." Madara said.

"What?" Hiruzen said surprised.

"I wish for this world to know my power. The eye of the moon plan is simply too far to be accomplished. Just do something for me, let this world know that Madara Uchiha is no longer a threat."

"Madara?" Hashirama was surprised.

"Hashirama, I'm already dead now and my plans for the future have been to farfetched in the first place. Even if I was to become alive again, the five nations would seal me once more. It's useless to continue fighting, so I will have everyone know that I am no longer a threat. It would be the least if you would allow me to have my name live on." Madara's reasoning behind that was actually that he hoped that Sidra would eventually cause the leaf's downfall under his name, doing what he wanted a long time ago. It was a long shot, but nevertheless the village was going down anyways so he didn't need to worry, it was just an added benefit.

"I see, Madara." Hashirama sighed.

"Also Madara, a word."

"Yes?"

"My brother, Obito Uchiha, why did you make him carry out the eye of the moon plan, and why did he go along with it? I want to know now."

"Ah, very good question. Since Obito has already failed me, I will explain. The eye of the moon plan was destined to great the infinite tsukuyomi, a jutsu that could be reflected off the moon and trap everyone in a genjutsu for eternity. It would be an endless dream of happiness, where no one would suffer. Obito obeyed this because he thought he could finally be reunited with this Rin that he muttered about. Let me tell you the full story, I saved Obito from death by a boulder crushing his left side and fixed his body using Hashirama's cells. I told him about the eye of the moon plan, however he flat out rejected the plan at first. He continued to train with my minions created from the gedo statue, which also kept me alive all this time. I was cheating death and I could not keep it up much longer, so I needed a successor. Once Obito was well, he went to go help Rin and someone named Kakashi only to see Kakashi kill Rin right before his eyes. This made him change his mind and see things my way. Hehehe, how foolish I was to actually believe he could complete that plan."

"I see, Obito...he's in so much pain."

"Knowing him he will not give up the plan, he was persistent even as a child. You can go ahead and tell him that he has already failed me and does not have to continue, but I doubt he would listen."

"Okay, I'll knock some sense into my brother."

"It's almost time for us to go now. It was nice seeing each of you again." Kurama mentioned.

"Yes, and before you leave, just to let you know. You may not be part of Konoha anymore, but the will of fire burns within you." Hiruzen said. "There are others I know who would just destroy the leaf on the spot."

"I agree." Hashirama said, Tobirama nodded. Minato gave a smile and a thumbs up. Madara gave a pleasant, but barely smile.

"See ya, hokages."

And with that the 3 shinobi returned to the world of reality.

"What's next Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Well, we have to deal with the Akatsuki, then Konoha will come, I'm not a hundred percent sure of what to do, but we'll get it done."

"Yes of course."

"As the Hitarsuki."

 **That's this chapter. I'm hoping for at least 100 reviews when the story is close to done. I know that's a major expectation, but I really want this story to be one of my best. I know many of you that read and like this story, but do not review so come at me with anything you want to say!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tale Seven Sasuke's Arc

Abandoned Uchiha Base

"It's been a long time younger brother." Itachi said to Sasuke as he turned the corner. "Let's not get into anything pleasant. I know why you are here."

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and held it at Itachi. "This is where you die, Itachi."

"Really? You still have do not possess the same eyes I do." Itachi mentions.

"That doesn't matter, as long as I kill you."

"Fine then, let's get started."

Akatsuki Base Several Days Earlier...

 _"Almighty Push!" Pain unleashed his gravitational force, Obito uses kamui to erase his body for a quick split second and avoided the attack the only thing that got hit was his mask.._

 _"Even if you did find out I am not Madara Uchiha, I will not be stopped by you." Pain saw in front of himself that Obito's mask was shattered off now. He could view Obito's face. It was partially scarred on his right side from being crushed by a boulder. His right eye contained the mangekyou sharingan his left eye was just a regular one that was replacing his original. Obito disappeared into the vortex in his eye._

 _"Hmm, he can run all he wants, he will not escape us. Konan, tell the others about this encounter and to terminate him on sight."_

 _"Understood."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Huff...huff." Obito barely could stand anymore, 'Damn that Nagato. Him figuring out my true identity is troublesome indeed. It may take too much of my power just to defeat him, even so, the Rinnegan is a too formidable opponent for me to take on alone. I have to face facts.' Obito looked towards the horizon. 'I no longer have the tailed beasts, the gedo statue, my organization nor my means of reviving Madara Uchiha. I should probably just stay in hiding now. It's no doubt that I will be caught if I continue my plans now.'

"Hmm?" Obito turned around to find himself surrounded by 6 figures.

"Obito Uchiha." Hinata said to him.

"So, the other six paths of pain I've heard about. What do you want?"

"Merely to speak with you. Give up and disband the Akatsuki now."

"And why would I do that."

"You give me a bad name. Flaunting around as me."

"Me?" Obito asked curiously.

"Yes...I am Madara Uchiha."

"I've heard that once before, don't think you can fool me, whoever you are. Don't think that just because you possess Rinnegan, that you can fool me into thinking you're Madara."

"Believe whatever you wish. It's merely time before someone kills you. I have my regards to you, I shouldn't have trusted you with my plan in the first place, you have already failed me, so there is no need to continue your stupid ideals."

"This was your plan in the first place, why do you have me forfeit it now?"

"Merely because it is too unreachable. Do not waste time and think that you can recapture the tailed beasts, your entire organization is on close to the edge, and so have I."

"You are not Madara, it's impossible."

"Say what you will, I know all of our meetings in the past, and how I raised you with my gedo statue's puppets and saved your pathetic life from that boulder." In reality Sidra had absorbed Madara's memories using her human path through Madara's soul during the time of her encounter with him, it allowed her to play the part with perfection.

"Even if I was not Madara, I know one thing."

"And that is?"

"That you die now." The six paths of pain took a stance around Obito and began to attack him.

"It's futile." Obito said, but he was dead wrong as he was struck in the face and gut by Haruka and Risa. "GAH!" Obito is flung down and coughs up some blood from the direct shot. 'Impossible, my kamui is not working? But why? My eyes have not gone blind yet.'

"You must be wondering why that kamui ability is not functioning." Hinata mentioned. "It would not be unbelieveable that I also possess kamui as well. My kamui is canceling out yours, by stopping your teleportation before it even starts."

"Ugh, you bastard."

"I would not say that to the one who you owe your life to."

"I don't owe my life to you, you're not Madara!"

"We'll see. You only possess one eye against my 12 eyes. You cannot win, especially against six of us at once."

"If you truly are Madara, what are you after. What do you want?"

"I want to remind this world of my power. Hashirama Senju is no longer here to stop me. Once I destroy the Akatsuki first at the least. Starting with you."

"Why are you trying to destroy everything I've worked for?!"

"Worked, if you succeeded at least. You're as pathetic as the rest of the Akatsuki, you could never match my power."

Hinata jumps in the air, Umiyama jumps below Hinata, Haruka jumps to their right, Mikie jumps to their left, Risa and Seijun stand below the other four. "Susanoo." All six of them called at the same time.

From the head starting at Hinata, the body formed at Umiyama, the right arm formed with Haruka along with a massive sword. The left arm formed with Mikie as well as a giant shield. Risa and Seijun made up the right and left legs respectively. Strings that looked like veins connected the separate body parts into a giant golden warrior. **Sidra's susanoo is gold, Madara's is blue, Sasuke's is purple, Itachi's is red, Shisui's is green, I think Obito's is going to be silver.**

"This is the power of Madara Uchiha!"

"The Susanoo, could this preacher truly be Madara? No impossible, it can't be."

"Now die!"

Konohagakure

Shikamaru turned the page of a booklet containing data on Hitarsuki. 'So, the current members of Hitarsuki are.'

He turns the page to the first page, 'Naruto.'

'That girl who called herself Kurama.'

'Hikari Hyuga, a rogue Hyuga from our village. Her Byakugan eye prowess is dangerous.' She was reported in by Hiashi before his death.

'And those six undead Hyuga, one of which is Hinata. They're the most mysterious, we have some information on their skills, but they're probably still hiding something bad.'

'Still, if I were Naruto, I wouldn't just have 3 members in an organization that popular amongst the 5 great nations. There must be other members. We don't know any of them though. Some were spotted nearby the other nations, still we know nothing of their abilities. Or even who they are in the first place.'

Meanwhile...

Akumumaru and Yukiko walked around to the bounty collection office, the place where many criminals said said to go. Naruto's strategy was to attack the Akatsuki members one by one, as they worked in pairs it would be easy to attack them and engage in a fight. The winners would be the ones with the greater teamwork. That was something the Hitarsuki figured out greatly before this. "Do we really have to do this, it's annoying."

"It's our orders, we have to kill these Akatsuki, and or leaf ninja who attack us. By the way, you smell horrible."

"So what..."

"Hehehe, that's a compliment. Cause we have approaching chakra signals. Coming in fast." Yukiko looked around, 'Who could it be?' Yukiko and Akumumaru hid in the distance while they saw Hidan and Kakuzu walking closer to them with a dead body on Kakuzu's back. From the looks of it, it was the warrior monk Chiriku. As the Akatsuki was they would need funds so the zombie combo was hard at work doing bounties.

"Shall we kill them?"

"No, don't yet, wait for the perfect time."

It was awhile later when Hidan walked out of the collection office and sat on the stairs waiting for Kakuzu to get out of the office. It was only a little longer until Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo attacked Hidan, only to figure out he was immortal.

'What fools, attacking a Jashinist like that.' Yukiko thought.

Hidan than began to fight Asuma while at the same time dodging Shikamaru's shadow stitching jutsu. Hidan eventually managed to get a drop of Asuma's blood and get back to the blood diagram he drew on the ground just in time for Asuma's fire attack to explode on him. As a result Hidan's curse reversed the damage on Asuma. Hidan began blabbing on about his ritual and then attempted to stab himself in the heart which would kill Asuma, Shikamaru just barely managed to keep that from happening by using his shadow strangler jutsu and immobilizing Hidan. Afterwards Shikamaru forced Hidan out of his diagram stopping his curse, in which Hidan was incapacitated by Asuma.

'What interesting people, disabling a Jashinist is not easy.'

Kakuzu stepped in afterwards, first by beating down Asuma with his briefcase and then kicking him down, momentarily rendering him down. Kakuzu then stiched Hidan's head back on with his threads. Kakuzu then single handedly chokes Kotetsu and Izumo. Hidan was about to murder Asuma when.

"Should we step in now?"

"Yes."

The two jumped out of their hiding place and attacked. "Hey take a breather. HAAAAAAAAAA." Akumumaru breathes a green cloud of his toxic breath that could imcompacitate anyone if inhaled. Kakuzu made a quick jump in the air letting go of Izumo and Kotetsu in order to avoid the stench. If Kakuzu didn't have five hearts he would have been out of comission the last time he was hit by that stench, he got rid of the sickness by getting rid of the heart that was infected and replacing it. Kakuzu found a replacement heart in no time, but he was sure to watch out for that jutsu again. Yukiko came down on Hidan making Hidan stop her attack with his own scythe against hers.

"You again?!" Hidan grunted.

"That's right." Yukiko swung her scythe, "Wind Scythe Jutsu." Hidan holds out his arms to block Yukiko's attack, but the wind sent him flying backwards and out of the diagram.

"Annoying pests." Kakuzu mentioned.

'What the?' Shikamaru thought. He then noticed the cloak that Akumumaru and Yukiko wore. The same symbol. 'These are, members of the Hitarsuki!'

'This is such a drag, first Akatsuki and now Hitarsuki, we're going to die if we don't do something.' Shikamaru looked to his left, Kakuzu was distracted by Akumumaru and Yukiko had Hidan on his edge as well. 'They're distracted with each other, it's our time to escape, but Asuma-sensei can't move.'

"Hehehe, you look nervous, why don't you take a deep breath!" Akumumaru took another breath and breathed his stench.

Kakuzu jumped backwards as far as he could and then into the air avoiding the stench. Kakuzu unleashed his two hands attached to his arms by strings. The 2 hands shot right at Akumumaru. "Oh, you shouldn't hand me anything, not when the eyes have it!" Akumumaru unleashed 2 blasts of chakra from his eyes. It was a chakra bullet technique, the same that Kyofu could do with his cannon. The 2 blasts shot Kakuzu's hands down. "Take a breather! HAAA!" In the air, there was no place to run, Kakuzu covered his body with his arms, but he was caught in Akumumaru's stench and falls down after the slightest breath. "UGH!" Kakuzu coughs as he struggled to breathe.

"Hehehe." Akumumaru charges at Kakuzu with his sword, which looked like a tree branch.

"HA!" Hidan and Yukiko's similar weapons and attack styles, merely canceled each other out, but Yukiko did not allow him to go into the diagram. Asuma began to regain consciousness.

Kakuzu rips one of his hearts out from the mask on his back and regains his health back. "Bothersome pest." Kakuzu said angrily he said when he grabbed Akumumaru's sword.

"However, I will take your heart this time."

"Haaaaaa." Akumumaru breathes another bad breath at Kakuzu, however Kakuzu held onto his breath and did not inhale it. Kakuzu ties Akumumaru up with his threads. "Your heart is mine."

"The eyes have it." Akumumaru blasts another eye chakra blast, Kakuzu ducks down and avoids it, then taking a position behind Akumumaru. "Poisonous creatures can still die."

"NO!" Yukiko charges at Kakuzu to help her partner.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu said to quickly cause Hidan to react.

"No so fast!" Hidan throws his scythe around Yukiko tying her down in the large rope that held the scythe to Hidan's arm. "Your heart is mine..." Kakuzu said.

Shikamaru by now had taken Asuma out of the way of the others whom were distracted. Kakuzu kills Akumumaru by tearing his heart out. "The fool was too troublesome to continue any longer, though his heart does replace mine. Now to take your heart too." Kakuzu looked at Yukiko. "I know you won't die, but in that case...I will tear your body to pieces and then sell the remains."

"CAW! CAW!" Suddenly a massive swarm of crows immediately appear and swarm both parties.

"You think a bunch of crows are going to stop me?!" A paper bomb comes in at Hidan, he jumps backwards, but the wire he had attached to his arm was destroyed at his arm leaving Yukiko unattached, but still tied up.

"Bastards!" Hidan yelled out.

"Hidan." Kakuzu faced him.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"You're hearing that too right?"

'Come back at once, do not engage the enemy now, there are reinforcements no doubt they're coming.' Pain said telepathicially.

"What? Aww man, seriously now? Fine then, it's orders." Hidan groaned.

"We'll be back." Kakuzu and Hidan both disappear in smoke.

Shikamaru lands down. "Darn it. They got away, get Asuma to a hospital, it's only a leg wound, he should be okay." Shikamaru told Ino and Choji.

"Right, come on Choji." Ino said helping Asuma up and they began to make their way to the hospital.

Shikamaru turned to his left. "It's not a total loss."

Yukiko was temporarily knocked out when a paper bomb hit nearby, she was just regaining consciousness to find Hidan's metal wire was still binding her.

Shikamaru stared down at Yukiko. "Urgh..."

"Hmm..." Hikari watched Shikamaru drag Yukiko off. She would have attempted to free her, but she was already vastly outnumbered and the last thing she needed was to be captured as well. It was simply to risky to try.

Meanwhile...

"HA!" Obito jumps to the left to barely avoid the susanoo's giant sword.

"Huff...huff..." Obito panted, his kamui was disabled and Sidra's six paths of pain combined susanoo was raining down on him. Since Obito only had one of his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes, he could not use susanoo to fight back. Along with that the Preta path's shield stopped all ninjutsu and genjutsu was useless on the visual prowess of the Rinnegan, which also had the genjutsu sight of Sharingan. Obito was at a major disadvantage.

"Huff...huff." Obito panted again, 'It's over, am I really ... going to die here? Rin...I'm sorry.'

To Obito's surprise the susanoo dispelled and all six paths then surrounded him. "Hmm?" Obito wondered why they stopped attacking.

 _Several Minutes Earlier_

 _"Naruto, I'm in the middle of fighting Obito, shall I kill him?" Sidra said telepathically with the same jutsu Pain used to communicate with the Akatsuki members._

 _"If I'm not mistaken, you said Obito was your brother." Naruto replied._

 _"Yes. I did."_

 _"So do you want to kill him?"_

 _"Well, not really, but if you want me to then. I mean, he was the cause of your parent's death."_

 _"Sidra, we're already a strong force, but we can always be stronger. I know what it's like to lose family, I won't force that on you. I'll forgive Obito, as long as he does something for me."_

 _"Okay. Thank you."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Obito." Hinata began to speak.

"What is it?" Obito replied.

"I have an offer."

"Hmm?"

"Join the Hitarsuki and abandon those dumb goals for the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I'll let you live if you do."

"And why would I, I have no more reason for this world."

"Naruto will bring the world to peace, whether with force or not. Besides, Rin would be ashamed of you if you continue your misguided ways."

"Rin...you play dirty." Obito recoiled.

"Guess it runs in the family."

"Family?" Obito thought, 'He said family, I know we're both of the Uchiha clan, but it doesn't seem to be logical since we're generations of age apart. Unless.' Obito observed the six paths of pain some more. 'On the other hand, why would Madara chose to make six paths of pain that are female Hyuga? There is no sense behind that, I know one of them is the former Hyuga Heiress, but it's confusing. It's only a theory, but one who has the Uchiha blood and knows of me like this. From what she's said it does seem like he's Madara. But there's doubt. Of course, how could I be so blind. From my statistics, only my family branch of the Uchiha has the potential for using kamui. It has to be.'

"So, you're alive." Obito said.

"Hmm, you're interesting Obito. Did you figure it out."

"I think I did, but I won't go into confirmation from who may be watching us. Lead me to you."

"Very well." The seven shinobi then shot jumping towards Necragakure.

Necragakure Towers...

Naruto sat on the gedo statue, he was trying to master all the techniques of the statue so he could utilize them later. He sat cross-legged reading all the techniques he could muster up with his Rinnegan, which was said to be able to control the gedo statue. Naruto opened his eyes to the sound of footsteps walking towards him.

"Naruto." Hinata walked in with Obito.

"Obito Uchiha." Naruto said instantly recognizing him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's been a long time since I've seen you." Obito saw Naruto a few times from the shadows while he was hunting the nine-tails, the very first time was when Naruto was born on the day of the nine-tails attack and Obito attempted to kill him, but Minato protected him until the end.

"I know about when you attacked the leaf with the nine-tails. I would have you slaughtered here because you murdered my parents, but, one of my members changes my mind."

"I know, my sister, am I right?" Obito responded.

"Good work figuring it out." Naruto said to him.

Sidra came out of the kamui dimension in front of the gedo statue.

"Sister."

"Brother."

"You look well, I'm surprised you're not dead." When Sidra left the leaf village she was only about 10 or so. No one believed she could survive, but under the protection of the hidden shadow it was simple to continue her training as a shinobi. Obito only observed her before she left the village, however he did not come in contact with her for reasons that were obvious.

"I'm surprised you're not." Sidra said, only recently she figured out her brother was alive and leader of the Akatsuki. It was not very pleasing to know that Obito stayed hidden from her all those years Sidra lived as a practical orphan. It was assumed Obito's death that Sidra awoke her Sharingan at a very young age.

"I guess that runs in the family too." Obito smirked.

"Hmm." Obito turned to Hinata. "So you were the one who was controlling these dead Hyuga, qutie the facade to make a fake identity. Care to tell me how you awakened the Rinnegan? If it's even yours."

"It's mine. Since I left the leaf village I've been experimenting on more ways to gain more power and improve my ways as a shinobi. Soon I came across an ancient scroll rumoring that Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan by infusing his own DNA with Hashirama's. Since we're both descendants of Madara anyways, I figured we already had that type of DNA in us. Retrieving Hashirama's DNA wasn't too hard when the shadow village came across an odd white half-bodied figure, it was completely embodied with Hashirama's DNA. I believe that figure was what you call a Zetsu clone. The same clones that can be produced from the gedo statue as recently discovered."

"I see."

"From there it wasn't hard to have Hashirama's DNA implanted into myself making me capable for Rinnegan. It was only a year later that my Rinnegan awoke, about when I was 14 or so. I spent the next two years mastering the abilities I had newly discovered. When Naruto came to the village, that was when I joined up with him to form the Hitarsuki and then began controlling these corpses in my image, to carry out my missions."

"So then, that was your story. Though how do you possess Madara's memories from when I met him?"

"I absorbed them using my Human path abilities. Naruto allowed me to meet the real Madara from the afterlife with a unique jutsu. He entrusted me to use his name and remind the world of his power."

"So, Madara gave up on me?"

"It would seem so."

"It's fine, I never intended to do his bidding in the first place. What I was doing was on my own free will. Madara was just a bonus."

"Obito. Are you going to join us?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm. Considering my few options. I should join you. But ... guarantee me one thing."

"And that is?"

"That we bring true peace to this ninja world."

"No such thing." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"There is no such thing as true peace, even with peace there would be conflict every now and then. But I can guarantee one thing, this world will not have wars nor major conflict, I will make absolute sure of that. The infinite tsukuyomi will not have worked, I guarantee that as well. A dream is not reality, even if it is infinite, it's not true peace, it's merely illusioning people into peace. Even with the course of time, nothing is infinite, the human nature will ensure that something will go wrong with that dream. And then people will merely be back where they started, only in a dream instead of reality. Unless you die, you could never truly be reunited with Rin, escaping into a dream doing so is the coward's way out." Naruto remarked.

"You've grown wise, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I had to grow up. Being abandoned and going through so much pain, it forced me to grow up and realize that the village is not my future."

"I have received a report. It would seem Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha are fighting it out in a duel to the death."

"Hmm, Sasuke and Itachi, I have not seen them for so long." Obito remarked.

"As far as I'm concerned, Sasuke does not know of the truth behind Itachi. Correct?"

"Yes, neither I nor Itachi has told him yet. I'm assuming you knew of it first." Obito replied.

"I learned of it a few years after I left the village, only I had my doubts. The third hokage recently confirmed it for me."

"I want the two of you to go there and tell Sasuke of the truth. Make sure it's after Itachi's dead, if Sasuke can even defeat him at least. Do not engage in battle unless necessary. Sidra, I want you to appear in person, not one of your puppets, it will be more interesting that way. If Sasuke loses to Itachi, then do not do anything."

"Fine then."

Obito and Sidra both disappear into the kamui dimension. 'Hmm, this should give Sasuke a shock. He will suffer...' Naruto smirked slightly before he resumed his training.

Abandoned Uchiha Base Exterior Roof

"The name of this jutsu is Kirin. With a thunderclap it's over ... die!" Sasuke unleashes Kirin on Itachi striking lightning from the storm he created to attempt to kill Itachi in a desperate attempt. The lightning hit dead on, and it seemed over. Sasuke panted hard, he had used up the majority of his chakra. Itachi stood up again, this time with one last trick up his sleeve.

"I'll say, I'm impressed, if I did not have this, I would be dead right now. The susanoo, is one of the strongest techniques of the Uchiha. Another power of the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"URGH! AHH!" From Sasuke's body the massive white, 8 headed serpent appeared.

'Orochimaru's white eight-headed serpent jutsu?' Itachi blocked the first attack. Itachi's susanoo sword swings and slashes off two of the heads of the white serpent. It continued to do so until there was only one more head. From the mouth of that final head, Orochimaru appeared. "Hehehe. You've done it. I can finally take control of this boy's body for good!"

"Really?" Itachi unleashes the susanoo sword on Orochimaru piercing right through him with a blazing strike.

"Hehehe, did you really think a weak attack that like could take down the likes of me?" Orochimaru then gasped as the sword was beginning to take him in with the fire as it retreated into the gourd on Itachi's susanoo.

"It couldn't be! the Totsuka Blade?! Itachi it was hidden in you all along!"

Orochimaru was taken into the susanoo gourd as it was sealed outside him.

Itachi begins to walk over to Sasuke with his curse mark finally removed. "Sasuke..." Itachi began to walk towards him.

"Give me your eyes..." Sasuke didn't have any chakra left, he was barely conscious anyways, he couldn't fight back now. Itachi got closer and closer. From a distance, Obito and Sidra appeared out of a vortex.

"So, looks like it's over." Obito remarked.

"Sasuke loses, how unfortunate." Sidra added.

Just a moment, Itachi touches Sasuke's forehead and then stopped, the susanoo dispelled as well, Itachi's face hit the wall behind Sasuke and then slid down motionlessly. Itachi Uchiha was dead.

"Lucky brat."

"He doesn't know how fortunate he is."

Sasuke sighs with relief, it began to rain and Sasuke only looked down at Itachi. Part of him was relieved, he had finally completed his mission. Sasuke however looked up towards 2 figures that crashed down nearby him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Obito began to speak.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Obito Uchiha."

"I am Sidra Uchiha."

"More of you? I thought me and Itachi, or rather, just me, were left."

"Yes, we are one of the few Uchiha that survived the massacre. However we have a secret for you."

"A secret?"

"Your brother is not who you think he is." Sidra said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said gasping for his breath. Rain started to pat down on the 3 Uchiha.

"Itachi, loved you." Obito got right to the point.

"Loved me? Are you insane?! HE KILLED OUR CLAN AND MY PARENTS IN FRONT OF ME! HE LIED TO ME FOR YEARS! I finally got my revenge."

"Yes, that's true, or at least that's what it seems like." Sidra responded.

"Years ago, Itachi did love you, and he still does." Obito said again.

Sasuke scoffed, he didn't believe them one bit. "Just stop talking, take your bullcrap and leave this place."

"Sasuke, Itachi left you alive for a reason. Have you ever thought of that reason?" Obito asked.

"Hmm, it was so I could be a challenge, what do you think?!"

"If you're as smart as you say, you'd know that's no doubt a lie. Itachi was a smart shinobi, who on earth would murder every child in their clan, women, man, everyone defenseless or not, only to spare one random person. In this case it wasn't random, you were his brother, and someone he couldn't bring himself to kill. He killed his family, parents, cousins and even his love in order to prevent the Uchiha from doing something."

"Doing ... what?"

"A coup d'etat, to overthrow the village. Itachi was given a choice, the village or the clan. He was no fool, he saw the flaws in the clan's plan. So he did it, killed all his family and stopped a war by himself, or rather, with me. I was there to assist him during that massacre."

"So, you're the so called 'Madara' that Itachi spoke of, I knew something was wrong with that."

"Itachi did not know I was not Madara either, so you really cannot blame him."

Sasuke pondered it, but still denied it. "This can't all be true! It can't!" Still he had to admit, it make total sense now. How could he have been such a fool to not notice it in the first place.

"But yet it is." Sidra remarked.

"So the village ... forced Itachi to murder my clan?!"

"In a way, yes."

Sasuke's eyes burned with rage, they transformed.

'He's unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan.'

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke's purple susanoo instantly fired up. It was raging with anger. The susanoo took shape into a powerful warrior.

"He's a quick learner." Obito mentioned.

"Nevermind, I'll take care of this." Sidra mentioned. Flaring up from her body a massive golden susanoo of the same caliber of strength.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke charges at Sidra with his susanoo sword burning with rage. Sidra held out her shield and the attack stopped and was absorbed into the shield.

'Good use of the Preta path.' Obito thought as he watched."

"AHHH!" Sasuke continued slashing at Sidra's susanoo with his sword, but it was more than futile, he just didn't have enough control over his susanoo to properly use it.

"I think I should end this with..." Sidra's Rinnegan glowed and she then made a massive jump into the sky, the susanoo glowed and changed forms. It became covered in a massive fiery cloak, the skeletal frame changed. The arms changed into wing-like figures. The body became more long and massive claws formed at the legs. The head became that of a phoenix. The burning cloak engulfed the skeletal structure forming a burning phoenix in the skies that completely caused the skies of rain to clear up with massive sunlight burning through the clouds like an second sun.

'What is this?' Obito remarked.

"Fear the flames of Xachikyu." Sidra said before she unleashed her attack.

The Xachikyu roared in the skies and then charged right at Sasuke's susanoo. Sasuke's eyes bulged and the phoenix crashes into him consuming his susanoo with blazing fire destroying it instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as the flames burned at his skin.

'I will not die here!'

 **Okay, that's the chapter. Kinda rushed, but it's here. This story is getting kinda hard to write because it seems whatever I do it goes wrong. So I guess I'll just let this go wherever the wind takes it.**

 **As for a heads-up, Tale Seven is going to be pretty long. Tale eight is probably going to be the fall of the Akatsuki and tale nine will revolve around Naruto's actions on the leaf village.**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	14. Chapter 14: Tale Seven Part 2

Rain pattered on the abandoned Uchiha base. Itachi Uchiha was dead on the ground with blood spilling from his mouth and his eyes barely open. Sasuke was very weak from first awakening the mangekyou and being hit by Sidra's Xachikyu. "Ugh...ugh..." Sasuke opened his eyes, got up and held his hand to his head. He felt like he was just hit by a wrecking ball. Sasuke took a look around, the area was scorched with burn marks from flames. It seemed Sidra's Xachikyu did a lot more than he anticipated. Obito and Sidra were nowhere to been seen, but they had completed their mission.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to see Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo running towards him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm a little injured, but I'll live."

"Those burns look serious." Karin said analyzing Sasuke's injuries from the attack.

"I'll heal you once we find somewhere to rest."

"You're right, we can't stay here."

"Wait, Jugo. Grab Itachi's body." Sasuke asked.

"Why?"

"Just do it, I'll explain everything that happened later." The four shinobi then jumped off.

Necragakure Towers.

"Naruto, mission complete." Sidra walked in saying.

"Good. Although I have some bad news." Naruto mentions. Sidra stared curiously at him.

"What is it?" She asked with a hit of concern in her voice.

"It would seem we've lost Akumumaru to an encounter with the Akatsuki, also Yukiko has been captured. These reports are from Hikari."

Sidra immediately became concerned that her friend was captured, sure she was immortal and couldn't be killed, but it was still nerve-wracking. Yukiko was probably a major cause that Sidra was even alive at the very moment. Accepting both her and Hikari into the shadow village when they went rogue from the leaf village. "In that case, we have to go rescue her." Sidra started to walk out.

"No, not we." Naruto interrupted. Sidra turned around halting her tracks.

"Hmm?"

"I will go. You stay here. You've exhausted yourself with back-to-back missions. Besides, there's something I want to try. Hikari and Kurama will come with me to rescue Yukiko. If we're not back by sunset, then you may come to give us backup."

Sidra sighed, Obito put his hand on her shoulder to assure her that Naruto knew what he was doing, she nodded. "Understood, just don't let Yukiko."

"Die?" Naruto finished.

"Not the word I was thinking, but sure. Why not?" Sidra responded.

"Obito, Sidra, hold down the base, our other members will be returning later as well." Naruto asked. "We leave in 10 minutes."

W/Sasuke

Somewhere in the forest.

"So that's what happened." Suigetsu pondered the story Sasuke told, "Too bad." Suigetsu did feel the pain, Sasuke did, he had pretty much been told that his entire life of revenge and training was a waste and that the true enemy had deceived him for years and he wasn't even aware of it in the first place, because he was blinded by rage.

"It doesn't matter now. We now have a new target." Sasuke mentioned. "The leaf is now our newest target. I'll crush the leaf and avenge my brother."

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"If you're not going to follow me, then leave." Sasuke said strictly.

"Right..." Karin recoiled backwards.

"So onwards, to the leaf village. To end it."

"Woah Sasuke, don't you think that's a little extreme?" Suigetsu suggested, "I mean, it's us versus an entire village. We don't stand much of a chance."

"If you don't like the odds, then leave. My mangekyou sharingan gives me power beyond the village. Of course I know it won't be easy. So the first thing I'm going to do is cripple the leaf, bit by bit. Until the chance emerges to destroy it."

"Fine then, you do whatever then Sasuke."

Konohagakure...ANBU Detention Center, Interrogation Room

Yukiko was already stripped out her weapons and chakra binding rope bound her wrists behind her back. Ibiki was also in the room, pacing back and forth.

Ibiki slammed his hands on the table and yelled in Yukiko's face. "Now then, tell me what is the Hitarsuki planning?!" Ibiki yelled out at Yukiko.

"And I should tell you why?" Yukiko asked emotionlessly.

Ibiki stood back up and cracked his knuckles, "Oh, you will. I have many ways to make you talk."

"You can try all the ways you want in the world, you won't make me talk a bit about the Hitarsuki's plans." Yukiko said back.

"We'll see..." Ibiki smacks Yukiko hard in the face leaving red marks where he slapped.

"Well that hurt..." Yukiko said with no intentions of saying anything else.

"Talk, or else there's going to be a whole world of pain following it." Ibiki demanded.

"Really? Try me." Yukiko mockingly said, Ibiki took out a whip from his pocket. "You really want to go there?"

Ibiki smacks Yukiko constantly in the face with his whip. Still Yukiko refused to talk and continued to keep quite. Ibiki got annoyed at his unsuccess after awhile and then questioned. 'Why am I not getting her to talk. She should be talking now. She's resistant to pain, or is it something else?' The truth was Yukiko's immortality gave her pretty much a fearless personality and resistance to any type of pain. It would take something on another world to make her talk. Dumb luck that Ibiki got her as someone to try and make talk.

'Is it bad if I'm enjoying this?' Yukiko mockingly thought. 'I don't know what's better, the pain or the fact that he's suffering more than I am.'

"Why aren't you talking?!" Ibiki yelled out.

"Isn't it obvious? Or are you all bulk and no brains?"

"Why you little brat!...Okay then, maybe this will convince yo, actually there's no need for convincement. Inoichi?" Ibiki called out, Inoichi came into the room from watching through the glass.

"She's a tough one. I think you should use your mind jutsus on her."

"Right." Inoichi held his hands in a special sign to his clan.

'Go ahead and try.' Yukiko thought, luring Inoichi into a surefire trap.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" Inoichi's spirit entered Yukiko's mind. "What's this?" Inoichi found himself in a dark space, around him dark clouds and lava was everywhere, dead corpses everywhere, no doubt slaughtered without mercy. Behind him a giant monster of darkness appeared and swallowed him alive and he was forced out of Yukiko's mind instantly.

"AH!" Inoichi returning back to his own body fell straight over. "What the?" Ibiki said out in gasping.

"Hahaha. Nice try, but entering a Jashinist's mind is the equivalent of entering a portal to hell. Unless you like being in hell, I advise you stay out of my head."

'Besides, it's only going to be a matter of time until someone breaks me out of this dumb place.' Yukiko thought.

Konohagakure Gates

Naruto, Kurama and Hikari walked towards the gates. Naruto had full confidence, he could do this quick and painlessly. Or not, rather he knew that he wouldn't have any pain, but those who interfered, which would be many, would experience much of it. The hidden leaf was probably the most persistent of the hidden villages and always was a nuisance. Naruto could destroy entire nations if he wanted too. There was nothing to worry about.

"Hey!" 3 hidden leaf jonin instantly noticed them as they arrived through the gates.

"I can't believe you Hitarsuki came here on your own free will!"

"We're not here to fight. Just give us our comrade and we'll leave." Naruto said out.

"Not a chance! She's our ticket to taking you guys down." The jonin demanded back.

"In that case. Kurama, Hikari, go rescue Yukiko. I will distract anyone who interferes with us."

"Understood." Kurama and Hikari jumped off as Naruto took the direct route through the village. "We'll stop you!"

"AH!" A massive explosion occurs at the village gates from Naruto walking away unscathed. "We're under attack, formation and capture the invaders."

Naruto continued down his path, whoever interfered with him either got repelled or overwhelmed. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sakura. Move out of the way before I choose to crush you."

"No way! If you're going to attack the leaf, I won't forgive you! AHHH!" Sakura runs at Naruto with her fist ready to attack, but the only thing she did was go through Naruto. Naruto had more than four different defenses against any type of attack. He would vanquish anyone who encountered him. Naruto kicks Sakura down with a single shot at light speeds. It suited his heritage as the son of the yellow flash.

'Pathetic leaf ninja.' Naruto thought as he continued to walk and throw down anyone who interfered.

Kurama and Hikari didn't find anyone interfering with them, all of them had their attention of Naruto. Major mistake they made. Both of them already knew the layout of the village so they headed towards ANBU detention center, the place where most captured criminals went. 'Hmm?' Hikari thought as she stared into the distance to see Neji already running towards Naruto's location.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.

"No. It's nothing."

About 1 mile from the leaf...

"We're almost there." Sasuke said to his teammates as they ran towards the leaf village.

"Not, so, fast." A figure came from the air and clashed with Sasuke's katana. Morin jumped backwards. "Heh, your good."

From the air crashed Otoko, Kyofu and Uru.

"We cannot allow you to proceed any further." Morin said.

"Hey I know you, you're one of the six samurai of the shadows." Suigetsu said out.

"You know him?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, the six samurai of the shadow were once a regular group of swordsmen allied with the seven swordsmen of the mist. Although they split from us and resided in the shadow village, which was said to have vanished, I think this might be the first member seen in awhile." Suigetsu explained.

"It's true, Morin, it's an pleasure to meet you. However, it would seem the end has come for the four of you." Morin took a stance, as well as the other three Hitarsuki.

"They're all members of Hitarsuki, be on your guard. Or." Sasuke turned a sharp turn and slashed Otoko down with a quick strike. "One down." Sasuke said as Otoko fell down. "Or is it?" Otoko dispelled into a large cloud of smoke, he was really behind Sasuke.

"Genjutsu. Though that's quite advanced." Sasuke mentions.

"Yes, Otoko Minatin is my name."

"Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin prepare to fight back." Sasuke ordered.

"Leave this Morin guy to me then." Suigetsu said. "You're on." Morin replied smirking.

Otoko and Kyofu stood against Sasuke, while Jugo defended Karin from Uru.

Konohagakure...

"HA!" Kurama and Hikari forced their way through the Anbu detention center easily. The majority of the Anbu had already gone to fight Naruto so the forces could not mobilize enough to stop them. Kurama slashed her claw right through a Anbu killing him on the spot, it was simple, and she was only on her version one form of her tailed beast cloak. Hikari simply disable each Anbu she came across using her gentle fist techniques, it was more simple than killing with the slow and painful method. Hikari arrived at a large steel vault. Using Byakugan she noticed Yukiko's weapons inside. She unleashed a massive wind style, crushing the vault joints and forcing the door open, she quickly grabbed Yukiko's cloak and weapons from the vault as they continued downwards. They soon arrived at the lowest point in the building.

Kurama first looks at Hikari, who nods. She generates a giant claw and slashes the wall open instantly, they didn't need doors for anything. 'I knew it.' Yukiko smirked.

'Damn it.' Ibiki grunted. Hikari instantly jumped over him and struck him down with two gentle fist strikes. Ibiki grunted in pain and then fell over unable to fell any more feeling in his back.

"It took you long enough." Yukiko said as Hikari snapped the ropes blinding her. "We're here now. Deal with it." Hikari said. "Fine then." Hikari handed Yukiko her large red scythe and multiple extractable spears on a band. She reattacked her scythe to her arm with a steel wire as well as putting on her cloak over everything else.

"We need to leave now." Kurama said. Hikari and Yukiko nodded. "Right." The three then made their way out of the center.

Konohagakure Streets

"AHHH!" People went flying all over the place. Naruto was in the center of the wreckage, not even having broke a sweat defeating anyone who came his way. Rubble was all around from his attacks. The buildings were smoking from his furious attacks. A line of destroyed objects were left as a stream from Naruto's attacks.

Naruto looked up to see Hikari and Kurama were coming with Yukiko safely rescued. 'Mission complete. I expected more.' Naruto thought emotionlessly.

W/Sasuke

"AH!" Sasuke had used his genjutsu to reverse Otoko's genjutsu. The same way that Itachi did to Kurenai. Sasuke mercilessly murdered him with a chidori to the heart. He then took his attention to Kyofu, whom his chidori and physical attacks were doing absolutely nothing against. They passed through his body like Obito's kamui, only it didn't require any chakra or concentration to do. And Kyofu could still land physical attacks, but he kept a distance and used his chakra cannon shotgun to fire long range chakra lasers, which Sasuke managed to deflect or dodge, but they were powerful as ever.

Suigetsu and Morin were pretty evenly matched, they did not overpower each other, but they were both equal in power and kenjutsu skills. Sasuke looked to see that these battles were taking too long. 'We'll never reach the leaf at this rate. I took down one member. I need to take down the others. Or at the least. I don't think any of them are sensory type ninja.' Sasuke jumps back from Kyofu and turns his eyes to Mangekyou Sharingan. "Amaterasu!" Sasuke unleashes the black flames of Amaterasu to separate himself and Kyofu, as well as the others from the Hitarsuki members. Soon there was a barrier of Amaterasu surrounding Taka separating them from the Hitarsuki members. "Now's our chance, let's go." Sasuke insisted.

"Awww man...Fine." Suigetsu groaned and then followed Sasuke. The four of them all made their way to the leaf.

"After them!"

"No. These flames will kill you if you get caught." Kyofu explained to Morin.

"Damn. They're getting away." Uru mumbled. "AH!" The black flames suddenly expanded and engulfed Uru entirely burning his mutated body. The unstable mutations were burned through by Amaterasu and Uru was killed in mere moments. Kyofu and Morin jumped backwards taking a long distance before they could be caught in the flames.

"It would seem we've lost another two members." Morin said disappointingly.

Konohagakure...

By now the entire village of shinobi had surrounded the four Hitarsuki.

"Should we go all out Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"No, we only came here to rescue Yukiko. We don't need to start wars here."

"Right."

Sasuke overlooked the village. He could pick out Naruto even in such a large village. 'Naruto's here. Though I don't need to kill him anymore. My targets are the village elders, I think I'll start with Danzo.' Sasuke's targets ranged from Danzo, the other elders and finally the actual leaf village and...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I was there to assist him during the massacre."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

'Of course him too.' Sasuke grunted.

Sasuke and the others jumped into the village towards the crowd.

Naruto looked around, he could see everyone, from Anbu to his former friends, their parents and a bunch of other chunin and jonin he knew. Even his former teammates.

"We've got you outnumbered Naruto, just give up." Sakura said.

"In your dreams." Naruto said back.

"Naruto! Why are you doing this?! Why would you betray your village?" Kakashi asked.

"Isn't it obvious, this is the village that hates me. Made my life hell and never even supported me. Outside the village I finally found people who care for me."

"Naruto! You're walking towards hell this way!"

"Maybe you'll all be there to open the gate for me. HAHAHA!"

"Naruto!... I don't want to kill you."

"Are you implying that you could kill me whenever you want? I'm no longer a shinobi that you can control. I have become more, by allying with the nine-tails that you all hate!"

"How dare you ally with that demon!" Kakashi angrily said.

"I take offense to that." Kurama said getting Kakashi's attention.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Who do you think?" From Kurama's back massive nine-tailed chakra tails emerged and flowed like waves. That made it obvious.

'She's the nine-tails!' Kakashi realized.

"Almighty Push." At the second Naruto said that, Kurama, Hikari and Yukiko all made a large jump in the air as Naruto unleashed his attack repelling everyone around him making them fall over or at the least be shot a distance away from himself.

"Let me through or else." Naruto demanded. Kakashi charged at Naruto with his lightning blade, but he stopped when Yukiko came in from above with her scythe to attack him. He countered with his lightning blade. They both recoiled and faced again. "Do I have your permission to kill?" Yukiko asked.

"Don't kill anyone. I want them all to suffer and not get out the easy way."

"You're ruthless." Yukiko commented.

Naruto turned his right arm into a sword using his Asura path abilities.

Kurama takes her tailed beasts cloak first form to three chakra tails. Massive claws form on her hands.

"Get them!" Naruto and Kurama run into the void of shinobi in the leaf, throwing and fighting them with ease. They were swift and too quick for anyone to counter. Anyone who was close would be shot backwards.

Yukiko charges at Kakashi clashing her scythe with his kunai. They jump onto a house. Yukiko slamming her scythe on the areas, the actions Yukiko took were near suicidal, or rather suicidal for everyone else, but not her. Hikari jumps up from behind Yukiko. Kakashi gasps, "Wind Style, Great Breach!" Massive wind blasts from behind Kakashi to blast at Kakashi. Even taking Yukiko in the process, Kakashi was blown backwards.

'She attacked her own teammate? But her teammate doesn't seem to be weary.' Kakashi thought, he didn't have much time before Yukiko was at him again. Kakashi jumped backwards, but it wasn't long before he was surrounded by the two Hitarsuki against the wall.

"End of the road." Kakashi was cornered by Yukiko and Hikari now. Suddenly all three looked up to see Sasuke barging into the battle. A skeletal ribcage of his susanoo was around him with a right arm formed. It punched the ground flinging the three shinobi away. Sasuke began to attack first punching Yukiko into a pile of boxes which crashed above her using his large susanoo fist. Hikari would continue to attack Kakashi, if she didn't find herself in a battle with Neji.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi gasped.

"Save it, I didn't come to save you." Sasuke quickly commented before Kakashi got the wrong idea.

Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke was also in this fight.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

They both yelled out, Sasuke disarmed his susanoo and charged his chidori in his hand. Naruto generated rasengan in his hand and they both charged at each other. They struck each other at the exact same time. Massive wind and electricity blasts around the area making a massive whirlwind and small shock waves around. When the two were able to be seen again, Naruto was the one who had taken less damage. Sasuke grunted as his hand had blisters on it.

'Damn it. He's gotten stronger.'

"How do you like that Sasuke?!" Naruto mocked, he liked being the stronger one for once.

"Damn you. Loser. I won't lose, but still." Sasuke grunted as he got up, he had been through worse damage. "You're not the one I came for so I'll retreat from fighting you. But first." Sasuke turned around. "Susanoo Flame Control Sword!" Sasuke generated his susanoo skeleton and then vein-like tentacles surrounded and changed the skeleton to an armored warrior. A massive sword generated in the right hand of that warrior. Sasuke unleashed the sword right at Neji and Hikari.

Naruto made a quick shot and got in the way of Sasuke's attack stopping the sword cold with a single block. Naruto smirked and then started to absorb chakra.

"What?" The susanoo from Sasuke was drained from his sword into Naruto then the entire susanoo was drained in power into Naruto who absorbed the chakra like a power-eating beast. "HAHA! HAHAHA!" Naruto yelled out as his power grew further with the chakra he absorbed. Sasuke's susanoo armor was completely drained off his own body into Naruto's. "HAHA!"

From Naruto's body shot up a orange chakra. It started to take shape, it was his own susanoo. The skeletal shape and bones of the susanoo surrounded Naruto. His susanoo was a bright orange. "What do you think of this Sasuke?" Naruto asked mockingly, he was enjoying every moment of Sasuke when his susanoo was turning against him.

Sasuke's face was expressionless seeing Naruto steal his technique.

"B-b-but how?!" Sasuke asked full of shock.

"I see you don't know me very well. I have more power than you know!" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke was still shivering for a moment when he grunted and told himself he had a mission to complete. And while it looked dim, he didn't need to defeat Naruto here. Sasuke ran at Naruto with all his might.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Naruto unleashes his susanoo's sword down on Sasuke crushing him beneath his mighty blade as well as the street in the process. But Naruto gasped as Sasuke disappeared in smoke. 'A shadow clone? That's my trick!' Naruto gasped again and turned around. Behind him Sasuke shot a chidori stream right at Hikari, attempting to kill someone before he would retreat. Hikari quickly made a jump to the side when Sasuke was coming at her from behind. Of course she already saw it, but there was little to no time to dodge it nor stop it. Sasuke's chidori struck blood and tore through skin.

But...not Hikari's...

"Ugh..." Neji coughed.

"But, why?" Hikari said realizing what he had done.

"I failed to save Lady Hinata."

"I'll protect what family I have left. Please..." Neji coughed again, the chidori had struck his heart and punctured it. He was dead for sure. Sasuke tore his hand out of Neji's chest to leave him to fall over into Hikari's hands.

"Neji..." Hikari shed tears, she hadn't done so in a long time.

Sasuke stared down at the one he killed. "It was his fault to try and stop me." Sasuke mercilessly said. "I'll be back for you Naruto. And the leaf village too, remember that." Sasuke said sternly and then a massive bolt of lightning crashed on him signalling his disappearance.

Naruto was at a loss. What just happened reminded him too much of Hinata's death. His fist trembled with anger. It would become worse as a sword just swiftly struck past Hikari, it slit her throat as blood bursted out of a quick shot as well as a direct slice in the stomach. The cause of that was on a hill nearby. Fu and Torune just landed on the roof of a building to join Danzo all standing with a glare. Hikari gasped coughing up a little blood, and then closed her eyes and accepted her body shutting down. Naruto light speeded towards her catching her body before she fell.

"Hikari, hang on." Naruto said with a shuttering voice, his hand trembling.

"No..." Hikari denied it. "It's too late. Neji will die in vein."

"NO!" Naruto yelled out.

"Please, give my regards to Sidra. She can't die early. Please, promise me you'll make sure of it. It's my last wish." Hikari said with the last breath.

"Hikari." Naruto cried out yet with a very quiet voice. "I promise, I won't allow it."

"Hinata was right to admire you. We'll watch you from the afterlife." Hikari closed her eyes for the final time. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. This was like when intense rage built up inside him, it would normally unleash the nine-tails in rage. In Naruto's mind, visions compared this to Hinata's death as well. It took him over the edge of the cliff of his emotions in check. He grew angrier and angrier.

"Naruto, your friends die at the hidden leaf village's hands, surrender or else you will be next." Danzo said.

From behind Danzo, Jiraiya and Tsunade came up behind him. 'Oh no, we're too late!' Tsunade worriedly said. 'Naruto!' Jiraiya thought concerned, he had a good idea of what was coming next. Earlier Danzo was discussing with Jiraiya and Tsunade what to do with Naruto when Naruto came into the village. They got into a conversation that really took too long. Danzo had enough of that and ditched them, leaving a clone to attempt to assassinate Naruto, but after seeing Sasuke fall, he waited for the right time to strike. Fu and Torune did the same and then took down Naruto's subordinate, it was the plan to do so before actually taking Naruto down. Jiraiya and Tsunade figured out Danzo's clone, but it was too late.

'Hinata, Hikari, Neji...I will fight for all of you...' Naruto thought sucking up his tears and growling.

'Here it comes.' Kurama thought as she shed a tear as well. 'I understand your pain Naruto.' Anger and power was increasing as she could sense negative emotions. 'He's going to go berserk, the leaf village made a big mistake.'

"Kurama, Yukiko, retreat and take Hikari and Neji's bodies with you." Naruto ordered. "I will rain judgement on this village."

Kurama smirked, "Right. We'll leave you too it. You leaf ninja do not know who you are messing with." Kurama jumped over picking up Neji and Hikari's bodies. She held onto Yukiko's arm as well as them and then took tailed beast mode version two. The humanoid and then bursted into the air and out of the village.

"You are foolish to face the entire leaf village alone young boy, just surrender now." Danzo mentioned. "You cannot take on all of us."

"UGGGHHH!" Naruto roared out. Massive chakra spiralled around him making a wind that seemed like even god was angry. "I will destroy you all! Destruction Wave!" Naruto unleashes from his hand a wave of pure destructive chakra. It shot right at the crowd of shinobi and exploded when it hit them.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

Multiple voices shouted as the exploded collided and engulfed the crowd in flames and destructive force. The explode was so huge even Danzo got caught in it as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade. When the explosion ended smoke wavered from the area. And many were injured, some dead.

"Danzo, it's your turn!" Naruto held his hands together and shot massive wood roots from his arm at Danzo. He had implanted Hashirama's cells into himself using the gedo statue, as a result he could use wood style. "I will not die!" Danzo yelled out as the roots shot right through his body, as well as Fu and Torune's. They died on the spot of those wooden roots shattering through their bodies. Danzo however, reappeared in the distance.

"I never thought you would have this power, but know the will of fire will destroy you eventually." Danzo then disappeared with a teleportation jutsu.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" Naruto yelled out.

"Lightning blade! Naruto stop this!" Kakashi charged at Naruto for the split second he was distracted. Kakashi landed a direct hit on Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch as Kakashi's attack cut off his left arm. But there was no blood, no damage even. From Naruto's hole where his arm was shot what looked like veins that grabbed onto Naruto's arm and reattached it with a mere moment after it was cut off. Naruto then grabbed Kakashi's hand with his regenerated one.

"DO NOT DEFY ME! DO NOT CROSS ME!" Naruto yelled out as he threw Kakashi's hand back and then shot a slash with his right hand, which turned into a sword like he was a puppet with hidden traps inside. Naruto slashed at Kakashi, who took out a kunai at the last second. However Naruto's blade cut right through the kunai slicing it in half without even a single moment of delay. He then moved on to slash Kakashi twice sending him flying backwards and down with wounds beyond anything he experienced before, smoke emitting from his body showed fire as damage.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out. "You monster!" She screamed. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Lee also came with her to see Kakashi's injuries.

"Attack!" Kiba yelled out. "YEAH!" They all charged.

"Ninja art of beast mimicry! Fang over fang!"

"Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere!"

"Shadow Strangler Jutsu!"

"Leaf Hot Wind!"

"Super Beast Scroll!"

All five attacks shot at Naruto at tremendous speeds. Naruto only growled and his first slash with his sword shot Kiba and Akamaru backwards with a mere touch of the blade. He then moved to Shino's attack, shattering the jutsu with a mere repelling force that didn't even require any movement. He held his hand on the ground absorbing Shikamaru's attack and then quickly turned facing up and jumped. Then he held up his arm blocking Lee's attack and then slashing him the same way he did Kakashi sending Lee flying backwards. Naruto then made a fast movement flashing and then slashing apart Sai's attack. Finally he unleashed another destruction wave at the five shinobi, it exploded the moment it touched them sending them down to the ground making ashes and smoke come off their bodies.

"He is more powerful than I imagined." Lee groaned.

"How, could, he be this powerful?" Kiba groaned adding on.

Jiraiya then stood in front of them. "Naruto, please stop this!"

"NO WAY! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Naruto raged on some more.

'He's not listening. I'll have to knock some sense into him.' Jiraiya generated a rasengan in his right hand and then charged at Naruto. He jumped and the rasengan became bigger. "Gallant Rasengan!" Jiraiya yelled out as he shot his attack at Naruto.

Naruto only held out one hand and stopped Jiraiya's attack cold. The rasengan grew smaller and then disappeared into Naruto's hand. 'No way.' Jiraiya shockingly gasped. Though with Naruto, he was too unpredictable to know. Naruto tightened up as the rasengan was absorbed into him and he gained more power.

Naruto jumped into the air almost as if he was taking flight. Jiraiya jumped as well, being far from finished. "Fire style, Toad Flames!" Jiraiya unleashes streams of fire from his mouth attacking Naruto. Naruto however held out his hand and he didn't even choose to absorb it, he just waved his hand and stopped the jutsu cold dispelling it into thin air. He blocked every single one of Jiraiya's shots and then unleashed from his arm, Shikamaru's shadow possession binding Jiraiya in the air.

'He has the Nara clan's technique too?' Jiraiya gasped as he felt shadows that were like ropes binding him in the air.

"Enough playing around! URGH!" Naruto unleashed a downwards destruction wave sending Jiraiya down.

"AHH! UGH!", but not out yet.

"HA!" Naruto unleashed a second destruction wave directly after the first that exploded right at Jiraiya leaving him barely alive and injured beyond.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade called out in panic. She went to go heal him as soon as possible.

'BUMP...' A single heartbeat made Naruto notice he was pushing himself far. He slightly came back to his senses and then held his head as if he had a headache. Naruto regained control and then announced loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Consider yourselves lucky here. I will not have mercy anymore the next time. The next time I come back will be the end of the leaf village." With that Naruto disappeared into the kamui dimension thus ending this battle in the leaf.

 **This is the chapter. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	15. Chapter 15: Tale Seven Part 3

**Hey it's Amber back again. Gotta say, it's nice having reviews, still they're nowhere where I want them yet, I know the story isn't finished yet, but I was hoping for a bit more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, keep it up! :)**

Naruto walked into the Necragakure towers, he held his head down with memories racing through his mind. They were like images burned into his mind. He couldn't get rid of them no matter how hard he tried. Naruto entered the meeting room where the remaining members already were gathered.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see Sidra was asking him.

"Where's Hikari?" Sidra asked worried of her friend's safety.

"Sidra..." Naruto began to speak, but the words trailed off. Kurama made sure that Sidra did not see Hikari's body as she brought it back.

Naruto looked down and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." That was all Naruto could make out.

Sidra closed her eyes and mumbled. "I see..." Sidra knew what would have came out if Naruto actually had the guts to tell her. Obito held his sister close, he let her cry into chest, after being so distant from her for her entire life, it was the least he could do. Whether anyone believed it or not, this was their first hug. Obito finally felt what it was like to have family, he used to never feel this way after Rin died.

"Hikari wanted to tell you this." Naruto said out, "She said. You can't die, as her final wish. I promised her you wouldn't."

"Yes..." Sidra mumbled. 'Hikari thank you. For everything...'

"A moment of silence for everyone we've lost so far." Naruto said.

"... Thank you."

"Moving on. We've already lost four of our original ten members. Obito replaces one, so we now have seven members. As such we now require new members, however it would seem there are not more worthy members in sight of our organization. Though we already possess incredible firepower, we need more to prepare for the worse to come. At the most we take on all five great nations at once."

"May I say this?" Sidra said. "I may have another way to increase our ranks."

"And that is?" Naruto asked.

"The reanimation jutsu. I'm sure you've all heard of it at one point or another. It's a secret jutsu created by the second hokage, it can bring back the dead to fight."

"The reanimation jutsu, yes, I've heard of it. Orochimaru was capable of using it while he was in our ranks." Obito mentioned.

"I heard Orochimaru used it to take down the third hokage, by resurrecting the first and second hokages." Naruto mentioned.

"Both true. With this jutsu at our disposal. We could revive an army of powerful shinobi and increase our army by incredible amounts of firepower."

"Does this mean you know how to perform the jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I've read scrolls about it. I know the process fairly well, the problem is we need sacrifices to reanimate each person. Secondly we need the DNA of whatever person we intend to revive in order to reanimate them. Thirdly, if we intend to revive many shinobi, it's questionable at best if they even will work with us. But we just got the answer to one."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"The gedo statue is capable of producing Zetsu clones. From these clones we can produce infinite sacrifices for reanimation. They could also serve as part of our army, so we have a backup army. That leaves the problem of gathering DNA of powerful shinobi."

"I could." Naruto volunteered. "Though it depends on who we try to revive, I could invade their graves, dig up the corpse and get samples before anyone sees me."

"Well, we'll see about that then. That leaves the third problem."

"Can't you forcefully control them?"

"Yes, but it's less efficient that way. If I retain their personalities I could control many at once. If I control them fully, I would have to control every single move they make. Hence it would take a level of multi-tasking I do not have."

"So, it has advantages and disadvantages..."

"Yes. From my perspective, it would seem it's best to revive shinobi who will no doubt fight for us. It would depend on our target. It it's the Akatsuki, pretty much anyone would ally with us. If it's the leaf, it could vary."

"Okay, we'll resort to that if our forces are not enough. However it seems that will not be the case. For now we should focus on the Akatsuki. Obito, Sidra. I want the two of you to go to Kumogakure and figure out the whereabouts of the eight-tailed jinchuuriki. It shouldn't be too hard. Ally him with us then we will have all the jinchuuriki on our side, which throws the Akatsuki out of the picture. From there it will be a mere matter to destroy the organization. Morin and Kyofu will function as a team since they both lost their partners. If you can, ambush an Akatsuki duo. Kurama and I will do the same. Yukiko will remain here to hold down the fort for the time being. That's all."

"Understood."

Kumogakure

Obito and Sidra walked down the street, hence without their cloaks to avoid being noticed. Obito was wearing his 4th shinobi war attire, Sidra wore her pre-Hitarsuki attire.

"Where is this jinchuuriki?"

"Kurama said the jinchuuriki is someone named Killer Bee. The host of the eight-tailed ox-octopus. It's named Gyuki." Obito explained.

"I see, where would a guy named Killer Bee be?"

"Who knows. We don't know what he looks like. Though from Kurama's description he likes to rap."

"Rap?"

"It sounds even weirder when you say it."

"Huh?" Someone stood in front of Obito and Sidra when they came up to a large field a little away from the population.

"Ah man, morning already..." Killer Bee said walking out of the tent. "I have reached the day, and it's dismay. My opponents weap like baby peeps! I'm feeling heavily fine, I just wrote the baddest rhyme. Huh?"

"Eight-tails. I've been looking for you." Kisame said.

"Who are you? Fool?"

"I'm here to capture you. Kisame Hoshigaki, a pleasure to meet you."

"Kisame Hoshigaki. I'm going to make you weep! You sharky creep!"

"Well then. Let's fight."

Back with Sidra and Obito.

"Obito Uchiha, we've got orders to kill you on sight." Deidara said. "I'll crush you with my art."

"Whatever, let's just get going, there's no need to worry about art here." Sasori while inside Hiruko said. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

'So, that Nagato told everyone about me. It's such a bother.' Obito thought. 'It doesn't matter now. Even if they know about me, they will not kill me. Especially now that I've gotten a new team.'

Deidara forms a large clay bird from his mouth. "My man, let's do this." Deidara said.

"Whatever." Hiruko said aiming his tail at the two Uchiha.

"We'll see." Obito gets into a stance. 'We were ordered to ally the eight-tails with us, but if the Akatsuki is here, then someone is probably after the eight-tails as well. So we've got to kill these guys and go after the eight-tails.'

"Obito." Sidra says. "I'll go after the eight-tails. Can you take care of these guys?"

'So my sister's aware of that too. I knew it.' Obito responded, "Very well. Be careful."

"I know." Sidra jumps away. "Oh no you don't! My man, I'm going after her!" Deidara flies after Sidra on his large clay bird.

"So that leaves me with you." Hiruko said menacingly.

'Fool.' Obito thought. "Let's begin." Hiruko unleashes a barrage of needles from its mouth. Obito charges at Hiruko without even a care for the needles. As soon as the needles hit Obito they passed through him.

'Impossible!' Hiruko said surprised.

Obito kicks Hiruko in the puppet head making him fall backwards. "It will take more than that to defeat me."

'How did he avoid all my attacks?...' Hiruko pondered.

"Fire Style, Bomb Blast Dance." Obito unleashes a spiral of fire from his mouth. Hiruko steps backwards to barely avoid getting hit by Obito's fire attack. The fire then exploded at Hiruko. "Huh?" Hiruko looks directly up to see Obito coming down on him.

"Wood Style, Great Tree Spear!" Obito hits the ground as Hiruko avoided him. Massive roots erupt from the ground to surround Hiruko.

In the skies

Sidra blasted across the skies using Xachikyu form 1. Deidara was hot on her tail. "Take this!" Deidara throws at Sidra, 3 clay birds that chased her through the sky like heat seeking missiles.

"Xachikyu Stream!" With a single flap of her wings massive streams of fire were unleashed from around Sidra. Each destroying an incoming clay bird. 'Damn.' Deidara grunted.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu." Sidra unleashes a stream of fire at Deidara in the sky. Deidara's bird does a barrel role to avoid the attack.

'Guess she ain't going to go down without a fight.' Deidara unleashes another 3 birds from his hands. "HA!" They quickly explode within only a few inches of Sidra, when the smoke clears Deidara finds Sidra wasn't damaged. "What? How?"

A single moment before the clay birds exploded Sidra shielded herself with Xachikyu's wings, made of fire so powerful that even explosions are fried as soon as touched. Sidra aims her eye focus on Deidara. "Amaterasu." Instantly black fire covers Deidara's bird torching the body making the structure fall apart. "AH!" Deidara falls out of the sky.

'That should do.' Sidra thought as she flew off. 'Damn.' Deidara quickly chews up another bird and takes bird into flight just before he hits the hard mountainside below. 'That was too close...' Deidara thought almost having been killed, but still that was the life of an Akatsuki member. Death was around every single corner.

'Hmm?' Kisame stood over Killer Bee having drained the majority of his chakra and rendering him unconscious by using a giant dome of water.

"Wouldn't want you to regain consciousness and go into tailed beast state. So I think I'll chop off your legs, just in case. But I warn you, my blade doesn't cut clean!" Kisame holds up samehada and was about to chop Bee's legs off, when a massive flame blasts at him.

"Huh?" Kisame jumps backwards. Sidra crashes down in front of him deactivating the Xachikyu cloak. "Well, who are you?" Kisame menacingly asked. Sidra takes off the coat she wore and slips on her Hitarsuki cloak.

"A Hitarsuki member." Kisame said. "I'll guess I'll have to kill you before I take the eight-tails."

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!"

"Water Style, Shark Bomb!"

Kisame unleashes his counterattack to Sidra's fireball the 2 forces of fire and water cancel each other out. Kisame slams down samehada on Sidra, however the attack goes right through her. 'What?' Kisame doesn't wonder for long as Sidra kicks him in the stomach.

Kisame gets up grunting. Samehada kept feeding him the chakra it stole from Bee. "I can't rest. I won't fall." Sidra warps out of thin air Madara Uchiha's battle fan. A little gift from Obito.

"Water Style, Super Exploding Water Shockwave!" Kisame unleashes a giant tsunami of water from his mouth creating a massive water dome like he did with Bee. Kisame then started to merge with samehada to become a man-shark hybrid.

'So then.' Sidra unleashes Xachikyu inside in the water.

'What?' Kisame is shocked as the flames burned even inside the water, but he soon saw that his water vanished quickly. Evaporating at a huge speed, the water dried up at the flames of Xachikyu burning brighter than the sun itself. "Impossible!" Kisame de-fuses from samehada as the flames of Xachikyu dry up his ocean like an inferno to a mere vapor of water.

"Is that all you've got?" Sidra asked bluntly.

W/Obito

Massive roots erupted from the ground and crushed Hiruko. The roots entered the joints of the puppet and then extended, separating Hiruko's parts destroying Hiruko. Sasori jumped out of the puppet before he could be crushed by the roots as well. Obito kept his eyes on Sasori as he shot out of the puppet.

"You're strong, though I did predict this." Sasori analyzed Obito's previous actions, 'This guy, he somehow avoided my attack. But there's no way I missed. There must have been something that made me miss. Though, still this guy did manage to manipulate all of us for years. It's pretty obvious that he would be strong.'

Sasori takes out a scroll from his cloak. He unrolls it and it wrote on it 'third.' Smoke emerged from the scroll and from the scroll came the third kazekage puppet, Sasori's favorite weapon. Sasori's puppet strings controlled the puppet as he put in between himself and Obito.

"You may have avoided the last attack, but I won't miss this time."

"We'll see." Obito said confidently. Obito held his hands in a sign, "Fire Style, Bomb Blast Dance!"

Sasori moves around his chakra strings making the puppet open its mouth and iron sand starts going out of it. The iron sand formed a large wall and hit the ground with a crash blocking the fire attack. "Wood Style, Great Tree Spear." Massive roots erupted from the ground and headed towards Sasori. Sasori swings his chakra strings to the left and his puppet got in the way of the roots. Massive blades shot out of the puppet's coat, Sasori had modified it with many types of traps and hidden mechanisms. The puppet charged towards the roots and cut the roots using the blades. From the back of the puppet saw-like blades spun cutting the roots further. Sasori smirked seeing how his puppet was holding off Obito's attack.

Sasori turns to his left to see Obito right behind him and swung a wooden spear making Sasori jump just barely avoiding the attack. 'So, the wood style attack was just a distraction.' Sasori thought, he brought his puppet between himself and Obito. "You're sharp." Obito commented. "Still you cannot win." Sasori makes his puppet unleash more iron sand and then it formed a large triangular spear and it was launched at Obito.

"Wood Style." Obito quickly makes a hand sign and massive roots erupt from the ground grabbing the spear from the air and bringing it down into the ground and missing Obito.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Obito unleashes a continuous stream of fire. The kazekage puppet creates more iron sand and a prism of it falls in front of the fire stream splitting it in 2 streams with Sasori in between both of them. Obito starts to charge at Sasori. Sasori smirks and sends the puppet at Obito opening the 2 giant blades from its arms and slashing at Obito. Both of the blades flew through Obito and did not hurt him in the least. 'Again?' Sasori questioned. Obito continued to charge at the third kazekage puppet ready to do some damage.

"Okay then." From the puppet's right arm massive arms erupted and attacked Obito all at once. Sasori grinned as the arms hit Obito dead on. 'Got him. Huh?' Obito comes out of nowhere in the air and comes down on the third kazekage puppet. "Wood Style, Forest Spear!" Using a lance-like wooden spear attached to his right arm, Obito smashes down on the third kazekage with his tree spear ramming the tree spear through the body and then into the ground pinning it into the ground and rendering it unusable.

"Ugh." Sasori jumps away from Obito seeing how his puppet was destroyed.

"Sasori, just give it up." Obito said wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"I'm under orders to kill you." Sasori takes off his Akatsuki cloak revealing his puppet body.

"So, you've decided to take that form. Still it makes no difference." Obito grows another wood spear on his hand and charges at Sasori once more.

'I cannot wait any longer.' Sasori takes out a large scroll and from it a massive supply of puppets fly out of the scroll with chakra strings connecting them to Sasori's puppet body. Sasori sends all of the puppets at Obito at once. 'He can't avoid this one.' Sasori thought.

Obito charged directly at Sasori with his wood spear ready. The puppets attacked him. The first one swung its sword at him, which passed right through him with ease. Obito continued his running through all the puppets avoiding every single attack. Sasori grew more shocked as the puppet failed to even hit Obito even once. Sasori impales Sasori in the core, which he knew was his life. Sasori's core bleeded and then fell killing him.

"That took too long." Obito disappeared into the vortex in his right eye.

W/Sidra

Sidra managed to hold Kisame at bay, messing around using kamui to avoid samehada and launching attacks at close range making Kisame look like an amature, it was a simple matter to block all his attacks using her battle fan. Obito appeared through the kamui dimension to assist Sidra in the fight.

"Well now. If it isn't Obito Uchiha." Kisame smirked. Though he was getting nervous as he was now outnumbered and surrounded.

"Let's go. Sister."

"Shall we then."

'So, these two are siblings? I could have guessed.' Kisame thought. "Water Style, Super Shark Bomb!" Kisame called out, but he didn't finish his attack as Obito and Sidra unleashed their technique.

Obito unleashes, "Fire Style, Bomb Blast Dance!"

Sidra unleashes, "Fire Style, Wild Wave Blast Dance!"

The two fire styles spiralled around Kisame trapping him inside the blaze of fire trapping him within. The fire then spiralled up.

"Double Fire Style, Explosion Storm!" In unison. The spiral of fire exploded taking Kisame out with it.

"I must say, you are powerful..." Kisame said before exploding by the Uchiha's joint attack.

"Damn." Deidara mumbled. 'If I go down there, I'm dead. I better just report back, I'll get them sometime or another.' Deidara flew off on another one of his clay birds.

Meanwhile, W/Sasuke...

It was merely a day that Sasuke was plotting to destroy the hidden leaf. Though he needed more power to do so. He had already transferred Itachi's eyes into himself for the eternal mangekyou sharingan, but he wanted more. If he wanted to destroy the leaf, he would have to gain even more power than before.

Sasuke was looking through Orochimaru's library, a massive storage of his jutsu and secret techniques. It was all pretty much useless things until Sasuke came across an ancient scroll. The scroll that spoke of a scroll which could give the user the procedure of how to make wishes by sacrificing the tails of tailed beasts the very same technique Kurama used to give Naruto his newfound powers, which Sasuke already assumed that was how Naruto gained his powers in such a short time. The catch was that normally if a tailed beast wanted use the technique on someone, it could only be done on their respective jinchuuriki. It occurred to Sasuke that trying to become a jinchuuriki was already out of the question. The rumors were that the scroll was kept buried below the hokage office that the first hokage dug himself. Since then the other hokages protected the scroll and no one else knew of the technique or the scroll because tailed beasts were tended to be violent and dangerous to handle back then. It was then Sasuke's mission to sneak into Konoha, steal the scroll and use it to become even stronger to achieve his goals.

W/Naruto

Naruto was a lot smarter now than before. He often looked back upon his former self and realizing how foolish he actually was. Perhaps he wasn't a bad person, but being so careless and immature wasn't his best choice. As such Naruto stayed one step ahead everyone else at this point. Naruto had spy networks everywhere linking his allied villages. He had eyes on the leaf in the case of a surprise attack. A few weeks earlier the leaf did try and attack him. Only to find that Necragakure was on tighter security as Jiraiya snuck in the last time. Plus Naruto wiped out a good chunk of their forces making them fall back.

Naruto had just received reports that one of Orochimaru's hideouts were discovered. Left in the open was a paper showing the tailed beast sacrifice wish technique's location. It could only be assumed that Sasuke found it and wanted the scroll considering Orochimaru was dead. Naruto came to inspect the hideout himself and then destroyed it after emptying the base of all the research.

Konohagakure, Nighttime

Sasuke overlooked the village once again. With no Akatsuki nor Hitarsuki in sight, it was a clear shot to the scroll, especially since Naruto's previous attack rendered much of the shinobi force in Konoha out of the game. It was almost too easy.

Still Sasuke wasn't aware that he was being followed. Naruto was already on Sasuke's tail from the start, using his chakra to mask his signal. As someone who hid from villagers since he was a child Naruto was already good at it. Sasuke snuck over the wall of the hidden leaf easily by running up the wall and then going over. It was rather idiotic that the village didn't prepare for that type of ninja sneaking into the village. Since the majority of the force of the leaf were down the security was lower than normally. Sasuke and his team both hid from the general person or two in the night.

Sasuke soon arrived at the hokage office. Suddenly a massive explosion woke everyone within the area up.

Naruto was already en route to the leaf along with Yukiko, Obito, Kyofu, Morin and Sidra or rather this time Sidra's six paths of pain once more. Only the strongest of them were allowed to go on this special mission. It would be catastrophic if that technique was to fall into the wrong hands, therefore the most coverage would be a good strategy. For this however, it was also best to keep the tailed beasts out of the way. Just in case.

Naruto soon surrounded the village with the others.

Naruto spoke through his human path abilities, 'Surround and locate the scroll. Take anyone who stands in your way down. However do not start anything you cannot stop.'

'Sidra, you and me go towards the hokage's office. The rest of you scatter and seal off all exits on the leaf village.'

'Understood.'

Naruto ran towards the hokage's office with the six paths of pain behind him.

"Stop right there!" Yamato yelled out.

"Yamato is it? I believe we haven't met much."

"No. But you need to go down." Yamato said with Yugao and 3 Anbu behind him.

"Really? We'll see about that." Naruto smirked.

"Don't dirty yourself. I will take them." Risa, Mikie and Haruka said standing in front of Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not in any danger. We're here to do something, not to play with the enemy."

"Suit yourself." Naruto, Hinata, Seijun and Umiyama jumped off.

Hokage's Office, Underground

Sasuke had blasted a hole into a chamber below the hokage's office. He was right, a stairway led to a large chamber below the office. Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo stood guard at the entrance fighting off whatever ninja that were operational.

Sasuke approached the chamber beneath the office. He generates a susanoo arm and punches through the door easily and then saw a straight shot to the scroll in the back of the room, but he was no fool, he knew there must be some sort of trap. Sasuke generates a susanoo body armor. He slowly walks through the room. Multiple kunai, shuriken and needles fly at him like a storm, but they only pierce his susanoo's armor, which did not harm Sasuke in the least.

Naruto and three of the six paths of pain rushed through the city beating down each and everyone who opposed them.

Sasuke got through all the traps with absolute ease. He quickly grabbed the scroll and then the room started to collapse as a final trap. Sasuke quickly jumped backwards avoiding the rubble that quickly fell and then ran up the staircase and eventually the walls after the stairs broke. He finally jumped out when the chamber crumbled.

"I've got the scroll. Let's go." Sasuke said.

"Good. I was getting bored for awhile." Suigetsu said silting another ninja with his large blade.

Suddenly a large wave of chakra blasts in. Sasuke only turned his head a little seeing the attack collide and bringing up his susanoo armor blocking the attack. Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo go flying backwards and down. Naruto comes crashing in and stared coldly at Sasuke. Sasuke gave him the same cold stare back.

"I owe you some payback." Hinata jumped in.

"You?" Sasuke asked not exactly knowing what she meant.

"The last time you were seen, you murdered my friend's brother. That also led to my best friend's death as well."

"That Hyuga." Sasuke recalled his actions earlier impaling Neji. 'So the one I was going for died afterwards. I guess it wasn't a waste afterall.'

"It's her own fault for letting her guard down. If her foolish brother wasn't there she would have been the one on my chidori. It's only the fate that Hyuga speak of that she was killed." Sasuke was now both mocking the clan and the ones who died. This made Sidra angrier than ever.

"I'll slaughter you for that." Hinata said.

Hinata charges at Sasuke. Sasuke unleashes a susanoo inferno sword at Hinata who instantly repels it without the sword even touching her. 'Damn her.' Sasuke takes out his katana and counters Hinata's black chakra rod. Sasuke retreats back to avoid another attack by Seijun from behind.

"Summoning jutsu." Seijun hits the ground summoning a large rhino.

Sasuke observes as the rhino charges at him. He stops it in its tracks with his large susanoo arms. He then throws the rhino in the air and then it crashes into a building.

"Two can play at that game. Summoning jutsu." Sasuke hits the ground with his summoning jutsu appearing from the smoke was Aoda. Aoda runs through making a quick path between Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke took advantage of the commotion and rushed through the opening.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto growled. He then turned around to see Tsunade crash into the ground as he avoided her attack with incredible speed. 'One thing after another.'

"Go after Sasuke! Retrieve that scroll! I'll deal with this."

Hinata nods and then turns to Seijun, "Summoning jutsu!" Seijun calls forward a large pterodactyl-like bird.

Hinata and Seijun jump on the bird and goes after Sasuke.

"Grandma Tsunade, I can't stay here long. I've got plans."

"I know, but I don't intend to give you a choice. How could you Naruto? Attacking us like that." Tsunade growled trembling her fist.

"Hmm. Well why did they have to die? Same question." Tsunade flinches at this statement.

"Hinata's dead, Hikari's dead, Neji's dead, my teammates! My friends! Why should the leaf live happily after those crimes?!"

Naruto unleashes a destruction wave at Tsunade with the wave of his hand. Tsunade jumps up onto a building to avoid the attack that exploded behind her.

Meanwhile...

"HA!" Haruka kicks Yugao backwards and then turns its arm into a blade. Yugao slashes with her katana stopping the attack. Yamato attacks Haruka with his wood style, but she jumps backwards without even looking as Risa was looking from above. Mikie kicks Yamato back again.

Sasuke made a run for it through the city as he ran quickly with Aoda just behind him. Following him on a large bird, Hinata was chasing him.

"This ends now." Seijun hits the ground and summons to the bird the other six paths of pain taking them away from their individual battles.

"Xachikyu." Combining their forces 5 of the paths of pain form the Xachikyu in the skies making the bird below them disappear. Hinata jumps to the ground chasing after Sasuke with the Xachikyu phoenix behind her.

Sasuke looked back while he was running, "What a nuisance. Aoda attack. Venomous Breath." Aoda turns its head and unleashes toxic breath from its mouth attacking Hinata. Xachikyu flies down and shields Hinata from the attack with a mere block of its powerful flaming wings.

"Nice try. Xachikyu Stream!" Xachikyu unleashes a blast of fire from its mouth at Aoda. Aoda barely avoids it and tunnels underground to do so. Aoda appears again beside Hinata.

"Now!" Sasuke commanded.

Hinata holds her palm out. "Almighty Push." Aoda goes flying into the distance and crashes into another part of the village and then disappeared in smoke.

"Summoning jutsu, Winged Manda." Sasuke hits the ground once more with a scroll revealing a larger Manda, one that had large bat-like wings. Sasuke jumps on top of Manda and then takes off into the skies.

Xachikyu flies after him.

Naruto weaves some signs and unleashes, "Wind Style, Blast Tempest Demolition!" Naruto unleashes a massive wind storm that spread out with a wide radius sending Tsunade flying backwards.

"I have no use for fighting you. Summoning jutsu." Through Naruto's summoning a massive pterodactyl bird appeared. Naruto jumps onto it and takes off after Sasuke and the six paths of pain.

Sasuke blasted through the skies of Konoha flying low enough to not attract major attention by the rest of the village, Xachikyu followed him and was catching up to him quickly. Sasuke grunted and then jumped off of Manda. "Manda! Viper Blast!" Manda turns its head and opens its large mouth. A green ball of energy started to generate from its mouth and then blasted towards Hinata. Xachikyu came down and blocked the attack and then poisonous fog spread across the beast. However since the paths were merely puppets, they were not affected by the poison or any other toxin.

"Xachikyu Stream!" Xachikyu bursts a flamethrower from its mouth at Manda, who does a loop spinning its long body around the attack, managing to avoid it.

Sasuke ran quickly across the buildings with Hinata on his tail with their individual beasts behind them closely following.

Sasuke looked to his left and saw Kyofu and Morin fighting some leaf shinobi. "Manda destroy them!" Manda turns to face the two Hitarsuki in the distance and then generates another Viper blast unleashing it. Xachikyu gets in the way and then blocks the attack with its massive fiery wings. Sasuke runs away with Manda following. Hinata followed as well starting to approach the end of the village.

Naruto soon caught up with Sasuke in the skies. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto, you will not stop me." Sasuke said.

Naruto light speeds into Sasuke tackling him to the ground. Sasuke aims a quick chidori at Naruto only to pass through him. Naruto kicks Sasuke from behind only to be stopped before he made contact with Sasuke's body, from there the bones of the susanoo appeared and became visible. Sasuke generated his susanoo from waist up and then aimed a susanoo arrow at Naruto. "Drop dead!" Sasuke unleashes the arrow. Naruto stops the arrow before it collided with him and absorbed it cleanly with his Preta path abilities.

Naruto however did not notice, Manda directly above him coming down on him with its massive poisonous fangs. Xachikyu comes in and tackles Manda right out of the skies burning it on the ground, the fire caught source and started the burn the surrounding area as well. Sasuke grumbled as his summoning was done in once more. Sasuke saw his teammates, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo regrouping with him once more. "Get him!" Naruto yelled out as he charged at Sasuke once more. He sliced at Sasuke with his Asura path arm-blade, however Sasuke dispelled. It was a mere shadow clone. Suigetsu attacked Naruto with his large executioners blade, Naruto countered and struck back with speed outmatching him. Suigetsu disappeared in water, it was a water clone.

Karin and Jugo then dispelled as well, being clones themselves. The originals had left. Xachikyu dispelled into its five paths and then landed. Just then Seijun was swallowed immediately by a large snake head that erupted from the ground and then disappeared beneath the ground.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" Sasuke pierces right through Seijun's body with his chidori sharp spear killing it on the spot. Sasuke retreated out as the snake ate the dead corpse whole. Sasuke reappeared behind Naruto and the other five paths of pain. Naruto instantly charged at Sasuke again this time managing to attack Sasuke using his blade, however he only succeeded in hitting another susanoo armored ribcage. Sasuke instantly casted genjutsu on Naruto, which Naruto countered with his own genjutsu, since Naruto and Sasuke's wills were of equal strength, they canceled each other out.

Suddenly Sasuke was gone. He didn't intend to cast genjutsu he only wanted to use that was a quick distraction because he knew Naruto would fall for it. Sasuke was gone with his teleportation technique as was his team, which had evacuated earlier on leaving clones and the scroll.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto growled. He couldn't believe Sasuke got away again.

 **Review, Read, Follow, Favorite!**


End file.
